Quote, oh my!
by Ellana-san
Summary: Penguins Challenges!  : / / penguinschallenge . webs . com / Un os pour une citation. Stand-alone. Genres divers et variés. SAM/JACK
1. In the dying night

_Salut les gens! _

_Bon alors le concept de "quote, oh my!" c'est un petit challenge avec Akachan et XFChemist. Nous choisissons à tour de rôle une citation ou un couplet d'une chanson et nous devons réaliser quelque chose dessus. Elles font des vids que vous pouvez voir sur leur compte you tube. (d'ailleurs elles ont fait de magnifique trailers pour mes fics que vous pouvez voir en cliquant sur le lien sur mon profil). _

_Le but est d'écrire des scenètes, guerre plus. Chaque OS/Drabble/histoire fonctionne seul(e). _

_J'espère que le concept vous séduira. N'oubliez pas de laisser une review en partant. ^^  
_

_J'ai joint une traduction de la citation pour ceux moins à l'aise en anglais. Elle n'est qu'approximative.  
_

Can I hold you one last time,

To fight the feeling that is growing in my mind.

I know I did us both all so wrong,

I know I'm not always all that strong.

**The Kooks** –**One Last Time **

Puis-je te tenir une dernière fois,

Pour combattre cette impression qui germe dans mon esprit.

Je sais que je nous ai fait du tort à tous deux,

Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours assez fort.

**The Kooks** – **One Last Time**.

**In the dying night**

Le regard de Jack passa distraitement sur le feu mourant avant de s'arrêter sur la silhouette allongée à moins d'un mètre de lui. Son visage, tourné vers lui, avait la sérénité du sommeil et les ombres que jetaient les flammes basses lui donnaient une aura mystérieuse. Il ne se laissa pas berner par l'impression de tranquillité qui émanait d'elle.

Calme ne faisait plus partie des adjectifs applicables à Samantha Carter.

Comme pour faire écho à ses pensées, elle remua dans son sommeil, grimaçant et geignant. Les cauchemars étaient récurrents et toujours atrocement crédibles, ils ne l'épargnaient pas lui non plus. Il avait perdu le compte des nuits, il ne dormait plus ou très peu.

Fonctionner sur ses réserves l'aidait à rester constamment vigilant, à mieux réussir cette tâche impossible qu'était les garder en vie tous les deux.

Il était plus dur qu'il y paraissait de passer à travers les mailles du filet quand on était les deux personnes les plus recherchées de la galaxie. Que la Terre soit perdue ne voulait pas dire que les Goa'ulds ne désiraient pas leurs têtes. De préférence au bout d'une pique. Et les chasseurs de primes étaient légions.

Parfois, des nuits comme cette nuit, Jack se demandait pourquoi ils s'acharnaient quand il serait tellement plus simple de lâcher l'affaire. Après tout, une mort humiliante et lente semblait souvent préférable à cette existence en suspens perpétuel.

Mais Jack savait qu'ils ne le feraient pas.

Ils continueraient de lutter jusqu'au dernier moment, jusqu'à leur dernier souffle parce que c'était ce qu'ils étaient. C'était leur nature.

Du moins, c'était celle de Carter.

Lui, aurait peut-être cédé depuis longtemps à la tentation d'être une seconde trop lent à se dissimuler à la vue avide des Jaffas s'il n'y avait pas eu Carter. Carter donnait un sens à cette partie de cache-cache surréaliste. Carter donnait un sens à ce qui restait de sa vie.

Il n'était pas assez fort pour renoncer à Carter.

Il ne serait jamais assez fort pour renoncer à Carter.

Et c'était probablement ce qui finirait par les perdre. Il avait peur, était terrifié à l'idée de faire une erreur et de la perdre. La perdre… Il ne supporterait pas ça. Il ne le supporterait pas…

Il discernait à peine ses traits dans la quasi obscurité mais il n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour les redessiner encore et encore dans son esprit. Il les avait appris par cœur bien des années plus tôt et était capable des les imaginer à loisir avec une perfection surprenante.

Son regard caressa la courbe de sa nuque avant de remonter le long de son menton, de ses pommettes, et de s'arrêter sur ses yeux. Des yeux grands ouverts qui le fixaient patiemment, attendant qu'il réalise qu'elle ne dormait plus.

Il ne bougea pas, ne marqua pas le moindre signe de surprise, ce fut à peine si ses lèvres tressautèrent en une esquisse de sourire d'excuse. Elle cligna simplement des paupières, indiquant par là-même qu'elle n'y accordait aucune importance.

Ils avaient toujours excellé à la communication silencieuse mais depuis le début de leur échappée sauvage, ils étaient devenus meilleurs encore.

C'était pratique mais il ne pouvait nier que parfois, il regrettait le manque de paroles. Tout était toujours si implicite entre eux…

Etait-ce ce besoin de chaleur humaine ou les ténébreuses pensées qui semblaient hanter son esprit en cette nuit sombre… toujours est-il qu'il souleva légèrement son bras gauche.

Invitation tacite qu'elle pouvait saisir ou refuser de voir.

Elle l'étudia pendant quelques secondes, une expression pensive sur le visage. Il était sur le point de se tourner de l'autre côté et prétendre que rien ne s'était passé quand elle bougea. Lentement, avec des gestes prudents. Ils avaient appris à être prudents. Rien n'était jamais acquis dans la vie qui était devenue la leur. Rien n'était simple.

Pourtant, il fut étonné de l'impression de quiétude qui l'envahit quand elle blottit son corps souple contre le sien. Elle nicha sa tête au creux de son cou et il ferma les yeux, surpris de se sentir bien. Pas anxieux, pas sur le qui-vive, pas prêt à se jeter sur le zat à côté de lui… Juste bien.

Et au soupir de contentement qu'elle lâcha, il devina qu'il n'était pas le seul.

Peut-être que la solution était là.

Peut-être qu'ils devraient céder à _ça_. A ce qu'ils refusaient d'accepter depuis tant d'années. Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il leur fallait. Peut-être.

Et peut-être pas.

Ils devaient se concentrer sur le présent. Sur leur survie. Pas se laisser distraire par… S'ils se laissaient aller à baisser leurs gardes… Ils risquaient de tout perdre.

Il ne pourrait pas perdre Carter.

Il ne pourrait pas.

Comme si elle avait senti la direction que ses pensées avaient prise, elle glissa son bras entre les pans de sa veste, agrippant sa taille. Ou alors elle avait froid. Mais si elle avait eu froid, elle aurait tisonné les braises. Ou ramassé la couverture qu'il avait rejetée plus tôt. Ou…

« Vous n'avez pas à me protéger. »

Le murmure parvint à peine à ses oreilles, étouffé par sa propre épaule et l'épais rideau de ses pensées.

« Je… » répondit-il, mais le 'sais' resta coincé dans sa gorge. Bien sûr qu'il devait la protéger… Bien sûr.

« Non. » assena-t-elle doucement. « Vous ne savez pas. »

Inconsciemment, il referma les bras sur elle. Il avait peur. Peur que la conversation dégénère. Peur qu'ils ne se disputent. Peur qu'elle s'en aille. Peur qu'elle le quitte.

Il avait foutrement assez de vivre dans la peur.

« Je n'irai nulle part. » déclara-t-elle et il se demanda si elle n'était pas réellement capable de lire dans sa tête, au final. « Et si je n'ai pas craqué jusqu'à maintenant, je pense pouvoir affirmer que ça ne va pas arriver. »

Elle resserra la prise qu'elle avait sur sa taille et en réponse, il agrippa son épaule avec plus de force.

« Je peux prendre soin de moi. »

Il la crut.

Il l'avait toujours su bien sûr, mais… Il devait être _certain_. Il devait être certain que rien ne lui arriverait. Et aussi triste que ce soit, il n'avait totalement, pleinement confiance qu'en une seule personne et c'était lui-même.

« Je sais. » souffla-t-il pourtant. Parce que c'était ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Parce que c'était la vérité, peut-être.

Il y eut un moment de silence où il s'autorisa pour la première fois depuis longtemps à se détendre vraiment. Il avait l'impression qu'avec elle contre lui, il pourrait enfin dormir. Vraiment dormir. Sans craindre les cauchemars ou quoi que ce soit.

« Jack… » reprit-elle avec hésitation et, instinctivement, sa main se perdit dans les longs cheveux blonds, caressant et jouant avec les mèches qui lui tombaient sous les doigts.

« Je sais. » répondit-il, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

Il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire et il n'était pas prêt à l'entendre.

Pas encore.

Bientôt.

En entendant, il fallait dormir.


	2. The best of worst

Voilà le deuxième os, lol. Le challenge s'est un peu propagé à différent videurs, wallpaperers et auteurs. Donc si jamais le concept vous intéresse, contactez moi par MP. Dans tous les cas, nous avons créé un site spécialement pour ce challenge. Vous y trouverez les vids, les wall et les fics sur ces quotes. Vous les trouverez ici penguins challenge. webs .com/ précédé d'http : / et sans espace bien sûr. Si l'adresse ne passe pas, encore une fois prévenez moi par MP ou envoyez un mail. Voilààààà.

* * *

Do you ever feel like you've become the worst version of yourself?

_You've got mail._

**The best of worst **

Ses mains tremblantes et maladroites fouillèrent dans l'armoire à pharmacie, mais échouèrent à trouver ce qu'elles voulaient. Sam abandonna sa quête vaine quand une nouvelle vague de nausée l'attaqua et elle tomba à genoux, prête à se libérer du contenu de son estomac si c'était ce qu'il fallait faire pour que ces vertiges passent. Ces vertiges ou ce dégout de plus en plus omniprésent qu'elle avait pour elle-même.

Du revers de la main, elle chassa la sueur qui s'accumulait sur son front et attendit que le malaise passe.

Petit à petit, spasme par spasme, la nausée reflua.

Pas le dégout.

Epuisée de ces nuits sans sommeil qu'elle enchainait dernièrement, elle s'appuya contre le mur. La fraicheur des dalles carrelées qui recouvraient les murs de la salle de bain apaisa un peu la bouffée de chaleur qui l'avait prise quelques minutes plus tôt.

Tout ça pour une tasse de café.

Du déca en plus de ça.

Le simple souvenir de l'odeur raviva la salsa qui agitait son estomac et sans y prendre garde, elle posa une main sur son ventre. Les yeux fermés, elle tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose. N'importe quoi d'autre.

Le tableau périodique de Mendeleïev semblait un bon dérivatif et elle entreprit de se réciter chaque élément avec application.

La nausée s'apaisa mais des larmes lui chatouillèrent les yeux. Elle les refoula pourtant. Comme à chaque fois.

Les pleurs n'effaçaient pas cette rancœur qu'elle éprouvait envers elle-même pour avoir cédé quand elle avait tant de fois lutté. Les pleurs ne rendaient pas moins réel le dégout qu'elle éprouvait pour sa faiblesse, fut-elle passagère. Les pleurs ne changeaient rien aux conséquences inattendues de cette faiblesse.

Sa main se crispa sur son ventre.

Elle assumerait ces conséquences.

Elle ne savait pas encore comment, c'était ce qui l'angoissait. Ce qui la rongeait dans son lit chaque nuit. Pourtant, elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'il n'y avait pas de véritable choix à faire parce qu'il était déjà fait. Tout ce qu'il restait à déterminer était comment s'y prendre.

Deux coups hésitants à la porte lui firent redresser la tête. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir se lever et retourner dans le salon de son supérieur comme si de rien n'était, mais elle n'en avait littéralement pas la force. Ces nausées la laissaient les jambes en coton et la tête légère. Si elle tentait de se remettre sur ses pieds maintenant, elle s'écroulerait dans la seconde. Aurait-elle été chez elle, elle se serait trainée jusqu'à son lit et aurait attendu que cela passe, mais… il avait fallu qu'elle accepte l'invitation de Daniel à passer la soirée avec le reste de l'équipe.

« Carter ? » appela le Colonel et elle pouvait parfaitement l'imaginer grimacer derrière le cadre de bois, qu'elle avait au moins eu la présence d'esprit de refermer derrière elle.

Sam lâcha un soupir. N'auraient-ils pas pu envoyer Daniel ?

Elle doutait de s'en sortir avec un « tout va bien » cette fois. Les incidents de ce genre n'avaient fait que se multiplier ces dernières semaines jusqu'à attirer sur elle le regard inquisiteur de Janet. Elle avait dévié chaque question d'une pirouette mais le docteur n'était certainement pas dupe. Grace au ciel, la fracture de Daniel lui avait évité de subir un quelconque examen médical depuis plus de deux mois puisque SG1 ne partirait pas en mission sans leur collègue. Cependant, ça ne durerait pas éternellement et ils célébraient le soir même le fait que l'archéologue était désormais libre de plâtre.

Deux à trois semaines de plus et son secret serait éventé.

Qui essayait-elle de tromper ? Deux semaines de plus et son secret serait visible par n'importe qui.

Même le chemisier qu'elle portait ce soir, et qui avait jusque là été plutôt ample, était juste à présent. Le tissu était tendu au niveau de sa poitrine et sa taille fine rendait la bosse qui commençait à se dessiner, au niveau de son abdomen, d'autant plus évidente.

« Carter ? » insista le Colonel. Il poussa la porte cette fois, s'invitant sans sa permission dans la salle de bain.

Sam le dévisagea une simple seconde avant de poser son regard sur le mur bleu pâle qui lui faisait face. Elle évitait de le regarder ces temps-ci. Elle évitait même sa présence autant qu'elle le pouvait. Il était un rappel constant de ses failles et de ses fautes. Le voir la renvoyait à cette nuit là et elle était trop lâche pour affronter ce souvenir là.

Lâche.

Voilà ce qu'elle était.

Lâche.

« Vous êtes malade ? » demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers elle, visiblement inquiet.

Sa main se posa sur son front et elle ne put pas contrôler le mouvement instinctif qui la propulsa un peu plus loin. L'agitation raviva son malaise mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis.

Sa peau sur la sienne…

Leurs regards se croisèrent et brusquement elle était à nouveau là-bas. L'enfer des mines, la chaleur démoniaque qui régnait en maître… Les insultes, les brimades et les coups des Jaffas… La certitude chaque matin que c'était sa dernière journée à vivre…

La peur.

Omniprésente.

Paralysante.

Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas la première fois que la situation se présentait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient soumis à un esclavage éreintant et dégradant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils devaient fracasser des cailloux pour gagner le droit de souffrir un jour de plus. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Et ce ne serait pas la dernière.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû craquer sous la pression. Jamais. Daniel avait tenu. Teal'c avait tenu. Le Colonel avait tenu. Et elle s'était écroulée, incapable de supporter la cadence.

« Je vais appeler un docteur. » proposa le militaire, devinant certainement la raison de sa réaction mais respectant son espace.

« Non. » répondit-elle immédiatement, souhaitant être capable de se relever et d'effectuer une sortie digne mais sachant qu'elle n'était pas suffisamment remise.

Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si la mission ne s'était pas déroulée à ce moment précis. Elle n'aurait sûrement pas tenu le choc physiquement et aurait de toute façon mordu la poussière au bout du huitième jour. Mais peut-être qu'elle ne se serait pas mise à sangloter aussi pitoyablement dans les bras de Daniel, puis de Teal'c.

« Vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air bien. » contra-t-il, hésitant.

Peut-être que si Martouf n'était pas mort quinze jours à peine avant qu'ils ne se fassent capturer, la laissant seule pour affronter les sentiments résiduels de Jolinar… Peut-être que si elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle appréciait son supérieur un tout petit peu plus, voire beaucoup plus, que ce qui était convenable à peine quinze jours avant…

« J'ai trop bu, mon Colonel. » mentit-elle. « Ca va passer. »

Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas été aussi inconsolable. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas attiré sur eux l'attention des Jaffas qui s'étaient défoulés à coup de poings et de pieds. Peut-être que le Colonel n'aurait pas eu à encaisser la majorité des coups pour la protéger.

Lâche.

« Vous avez à peine trempé vos lèvres dans votre verre de bière, Carter. » gronda-t-il, clairement mécontent qu'elle ne dise pas la vérité.

Oui et bien il valait mieux pour eux deux qu'elle ne dise pas la vérité. Elle ne voyait pas comment la vérité pouvait les aider actuellement.

« Vous me surveillez ? » riposta-t-elle, agacée.

Elle commit l'erreur de le regarder dans les yeux.

Et tout lui revint.

La façon dont elle s'était silencieusement glissée contre lui, tard dans la nuit, quand tous dormaient. Le sursaut qu'il avait eu quand elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'étonnement presque craintif quand elle avait clairement établi qu'elle désirait plus qu'une simple étreinte de réconfort. Le plaisir que ses mains avaient fait naître dans son corps. L'amour si pur, si grisant qui l'avait portée quand il l'avait tenue si fort et si délicatement à la fois.

La déception qui avait déformé ses traits au matin, lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé la raison et lui avait expliqué en quelques mots que tout ça avait été une erreur. Ils n'avaient aucun avenir et ils feraient mieux de l'accepter.

Elle avait tu l'horreur qu'elle éprouvait pour elle-même… Elle avait tu le dégout qui la prenait quand elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait fait… Ce n'étaient pas les actes en eux-mêmes qui la dérangeaient mais ce qu'ils représentaient. Ce qu'ils étaient.

En couchant avec son supérieur, elle avait bafoué les règles de l'Air Force. Elle avait brisé tout ce en quoi elle croyait, ce qui constituait sa vie. Elle avait laissé son honneur dans cette mine. Son honneur et une bonne part de son amitié avec le Colonel. Elle ne s'était pas reconnue sur le moment.

Elle ne se reconnaissait toujours pas presque deux mois plus tard.

« Vous êtes pâle comme un linge. » rétorqua finalement le Colonel. « Evidemment que je vous surveille. »

« Et bien vous pouvez arrêter. » grinça-t-elle. « Parce que je vais bien. »

Elle se releva cette fois, s'aidant de la baignoire pour se remettre sur ses pieds. Ses jambes n'étaient pas aussi stables qu'elle l'aurait voulu et ses doigts se crispèrent inconsciemment sur le bord du lavabo. Immédiatement, le militaire se précipita pour la stabiliser mais avorta son geste avant de la toucher. Si les contacts physiques avaient été réduits à leur minimum jusque là, maintenant ils étaient carrément prohibés.

« Vous êtes aussi bien que Daniel est sobre. » se moqua-t-il. « Et ça dit quelque chose. »

Elle aurait volontiers répliqué mais lutter contre l'étourdissement résiduel exigeait toute sa volonté. Lâchant le lavabo d'une main, elle la posa sur son ventre. C'était un réflexe qu'elle avait développé récemment. Un réflexe sans doute un peu idiot mais qui lui apportait un étrange réconfort.

« Carter, c'est ridicule. » gronda le Colonel, et il n'hésita pas à attraper son bras ce coup-ci. Elle devait admettre que c'était plus simple de se tenir droite quand quelqu'un l'aidait à supporter son poids. Cependant son amour propre reprit le dessus et elle se dégagea avec détermination, soulagée de ne pas vaciller lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la porte.

« Daniel et Teal'c vont s'inquiéter, mon Colonel. » déclara-t-elle, espérant que ça suffirait à mettre un terme à cet échange qui devenait vite embarrassant.

« J'en doute. » répliqua le militaire dans son dos. « Ils sont partis. »

Elle était seule dans une salle de bain avec Jack O'Neill alors que la maison était vide ? Ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée. Elle était même très mauvaise.

En temps normal, elle aurait probablement pu effectuer une sortie digne.

Là, l'idée qu'il n'y avait personne pour s'assurer que le Colonel et elle ne dérapent pas… Sa tête se fit plus légère encore et ses jambes refusèrent de la soutenir plus loin. Elle serra les dents, anticipant une chute qui ne vint pas.

Le militaire l'avait rattrapée sans mal.

« Vous allez arrêter de faire votre tête de mule, maintenant. » ordonna-t-il. « Vous allez aller vous allonger et me laisser appeler un docteur. »

« Je ne veux pas de docteur. » protesta-t-elle.

« Et il y a une raison à ça ? » demanda-t-il, tout en bataillant pour la guider vers la porte. Elle se doutait d'où il voulait qu'elle s'allonge et elle doutait que se trouver sur le lit de Jack O'Neill, seule avec lui dans une maison vide soit plus intelligent qu'être avec lui dans la salle de bain. Alors elle luttait de toutes les maigres forces qu'elle avait en réserve. Seulement sa question la déstabilisa. Assez pour qu'il ait le temps de l'attraper un peu plus efficacement et qu'elle cesse de gesticuler.

« Je ne veux pas de docteur. » répéta-t-elle quand il l'aida à s'installer sur le lit.

Elle était beaucoup trop faible pour faire autre chose que de se reposer quelques minutes, le temps que sa tête cesse de tourner. Mais elle n'était également que trop consciente de la présence écrasante du Colonel dans la pièce. Et ça ramenait trop de souvenirs. Le goût de sa peau… La lueur dans son regard…

Sa faute à elle. Sa déchéance.

Et ses conséquences…

Inconsciemment, elle reposa une nouvelle fois sa main sur son ventre.

« Pourquoi ? » réitéra-t-il, sans tendre la main vers le téléphone. Pour le moment. Parce qu'il respectait ses désirs. Il la respectait au point d'oublier qu'ils avaient brisé une des règles les plus fondamentales régissant les équipes SG. Il la respectait au point de ne pas la harceler pour recommencer ce qu'ils avaient fait ce que la plupart des hommes ne se seraient pas privés de faire.

« Parce que ça va passer. » répliqua-t-elle, presque sèchement. « J'ai l'habitude. »

La dernière partie lui avait échappé dans un élan d'amertume qui ne lui était pas coutumier et elle ferma aussitôt les yeux, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il n'ait pas entendu.

« L'habitude ? » releva-t-il avec inquiétude. « Comment ça l'habitude ? Vous êtes malade ? Pourquoi Fraiser ne m'a pas informé ? Aux dernières nouvelles j'étais toujours votre supér… »

« Je ne suis pas malade. » coupa-t-elle d'un soupir. « Je suis… »

Mais elle ne termina pas.

D'une part elle n'avait jamais admis ça à voix haute –Dieu, elle ne l'avait même pas admis dans sa tête. Et de l'autre, de quel droit lui mettrait-elle ce poids là sur les épaules ? C'était elle qui avait tout foutu en l'air. Elle qui avait gâché sa carrière et sa vie. Les décisions, c'était elle qui les avait prises. Elle n'allait certainement pas en rejeter les conséquences sur lui.

Elle avait créé son propre malheur et elle allait l'assumer.

Une vague de nausées la cloua sur place, différente pourtant de celles provoquées par son état physique. Un malheur ? Non… Ce n'était pas un malheur. Pas _ça_. _Elle_ était à blâmer. Mais pas les conséquences. Non, pas les conséquences…

« Vous êtes quoi ? » s'énerva-t-il. « Pour l'amour du Ciel ! Parlez-moi, Carter ! Je n'en peux plus de cette comédie. »

Elle fronça les sourcils parce qu'elle doutait qu'ils parlent de la même chose.

« Comédie ? » demanda-t-elle, légèrement perplexe.

Le Colonel était en colère, maintenant. Ses yeux bruns lançaient des éclairs furieux et sa bouche était pincée. Evidemment, il était peut-être en colère depuis des semaines. Elle était parvenue à l'éviter très efficacement ces derniers temps. Daniel s'était méchamment fracturé la jambe lorsqu'ils s'étaient échappés de cet endroit et, à la base, ne pas trainer avec ses coéquipiers s'était avéré plutôt simple.

Peut-être qu'il lui en voulait…

Sûrement même…

« Je pensais que vous changeriez d'avis. » siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées. « Que vous finiriez par comprendre. »

Perdue, elle tenta de se redresser, s'appuyant sur l'oreiller dans son dos. Qu'il porte l'odeur de Jack O'Neill ne l'aidait pas à voir plus clair dans la situation.

« Comprendre quoi ? » répéta-t-elle.

Visiblement irrité, le militaire se passa une main dans les cheveux, aggravant encore les pics sur sa tête.

« Que vous aviez flippé ! » lâcha-t-il. « Que vous étiez terrifiée à l'idée de vous engager ! Je ne sais pas, moi, Carter ! »

_Lâche_.

« Mais non, n'est-ce pas ? » continua-t-il quand elle ne répondit pas. « Samantha Carter est incapable d'accepter qu'elle puisse avoir tort. Vous trouvez ça plus simple de vous terrer dans votre labo ou de faire semblant qu'il n'y a personne si je sonne à la porte ! »

Elle détourna la tête, blessée et honteuse à la fois. Elle avait pensé que ce serait plus facile entre eux si elle remettait autant de distance que possible. Bien entendu, ça n'avait rien changé aux sentiments qui palpitaient en elle. Des sentiments pour lesquels elle avait brisé tout ce en quoi elle croyait.

Quel genre d'officier était-elle ?

Un mauvais. Très mauvais. Ignoble.

« J'ai eu tort. » murmura-t-elle, sans oser le regarder en face. « Je sais que j'ai eu tort. »

Il y eut un silence. Lourd et pesant. Un silence durant lequel elle dut batailler contre les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder. Elle était fatiguée. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir dormir maintenant. Elle dormait beaucoup ces temps-ci.

« Vous avez eu tort… » répéta lentement le Colonel. Sam se contenta d'hocher la tête. « Pourquoi m'éviter alors ? »

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et attrapa sa main et elle ne parvint pas à la lui retirer. Elle avait vraiment du mal à garder les larmes sous contrôle. Sa respiration était trop rapide et trop hachée. Ce n'était pas bon pour…

« Parce que… Parce que je ne veux pas affronter ça. Je ne sais pas comment affronter ça. »

Ses doigts pressèrent gentiment les siens.

« Tout n'a pas besoin d'être une guerre, Carter. » se moqua-t-il gentiment. « Peut-être qu'au lieu d'affronter, vous devriez accepter. »

Confuse, elle planta son regard dans le sien. « De quoi parlez-vous, mon Colonel ? »

Il y eut un moment de flottaison à l'issu duquel il retira sa main.

« Apparemment pas de la même chose que vous. » soupira-t-il. « _Major_. »

Le grade fut craché avec une rancœur et un mépris qui la touchèrent au cœur.

« Ce qu'on a fait… » hésita-t-elle « C'est contraire à tout ce que je suis. Contraire à mon éducation. Contraire à ce qui est ma vie. Et… Je regrette que ce soit comme ça… Mais… je n'arrive pas à regretter… _ça_ et… » Elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue et se mordit la lèvre pour refouler les autres, mais elle ne put empêcher le sanglot unique qui la secoua. « Qu'est-ce que ça fait de moi ? »

Sa main glissa sur sa joue et son pouce effaça la trainée humide.

« Une humaine. » répondit-il doucement. « Vous ne devriez pas vous torturez avec ça, Carter. Ce n'est qu'un règlement. Ca n'a pas d'importance. »

« Evidemment que si. » rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

Il soupira encore mais reprit sa main dans la sienne. Une nouvelle fois, elle la lui abandonna.

« Est-ce que ça ferait vraiment une différence ? » ironisa-t-il doucement. « Qu'on couche ensemble ou pas ? Qu'on _soit_ ensemble ou pas ? Pas pour moi. Vous êtes quand même celle sur qui je veille le plus. Vous êtes la première pour qui je m'inquiète. Vous êtes la première à laquelle je pense quand il y a un problème. Et ça ne changera pas. »

Sam secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas la question. »

« Alors quelle est la question ? » s'agaça le Colonel. « Je tiens à toi, Carter. Je l'ai déjà dit. Si ça n'avait pas été pour ta carrière, j'aurai tenté ma chance il y a des années alors où est le problème ? »

Cette fois, elle fut incapable de réprimer le sanglot.

« Arrêtez. » supplia-t-elle. Il ne pouvait pas la tenter de la sorte. Il ne pouvait pas.

« Non. » riposta le militaire. « Pas avant d'avoir compris. »

Elle ferma les yeux, le souffle court. Etre si perturbée ne pouvait pas être bon. Ca ne pouvait pas.

« Je… J'ai… C'est _contraire_ au règlement. Les règles _doivent_ être respectées. » balbutia-t-elle. « Mon père… »

Ciel, Jacob. Elle avait complètement oublié Jacob. Jacob allait tout simplement lui hurler dessus, la renier puis probablement tuer le Colonel.

« Votre père n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire. » contra impatiemment son supérieur. « Merde, Carter. Personne d'autre n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire sauf nous. »

« L'Air Force… » tenta-t-elle, désespérée de se faire comprendre, mais il balaya l'argument d'un geste de la main avant qu'elle ait pu terminé.

« Je me fous de l'Air Force. Le règlement ne vaut que dans les limites qu'on lui accorde. » cingla-t-il. « Je ne vais sûrement pas laisser un règlement m'arrêter si on a une chance d'être heureux. »

Il croyait fermement en ce qu'il disait. Il y croyait _vraiment_. Mais elle… Elle n'arrivait pas accepter ça. Depuis qu'elle était petite on lui avait fait comprendre que les règles étaient ce qui les préservait du chaos. C'était peut-être paradoxal au vu du travail qu'elle exerçait, mais l'inconnu, le véritable inconnu, la terrifiait. Et sans règles pour forger des limites, il n'y avait qu'une vaste liberté, anarchique, bien trop effrayante pour elle.

C'était également pourquoi ce qu'elle éprouvait pour cet homme lui faisait peur. Parce que s'amouracher de Jonas Hanson avait été simple et légèrement frustrant, oui, mais satisfaisant. L'amour brut et total qu'elle savait dormir en elle, l'était beaucoup moins. Elle avait vu où l'amour menait. L'amour avait rendu son père fou de chagrin après avoir perdu sa femme. L'amour avait fait agoniser une deuxième fois Jolinar alors qu'elle était déjà morte depuis des années, après que Martouf se soit écroulé.

L'amour la paniquait.

Et le fait qu'elle se sente attirée par ce que lui proposait le Colonel, le fait qu'elle puisse croire une seconde qu'il était possible pour eux de passer au dessus du règlement… Ca la paralysait.

L'amour lui avait fait renoncer à son devoir.

Or elle avait été élevée pour respecter ce même devoir.

« Ce n'est pas… » balbutia-t-elle, perdue, et sans qu'elle y fasse attention, sa main vint se poser à nouveau sur son ventre. « Ce n'est pas ce qu'on attend de moi. »

Le regard du Colonel se durcit mais elle devinait que la colère qui y brillait n'était pas dirigée contre elle.

« Et alors ? » demanda-t-il durement. « Vous n'êtes pas parfaite. Personne ne l'est. »

Et pourtant…

« C'est comme ça qu'ils me voient tous. » protesta-t-elle.

Daniel, Teal'c, Jacob… Lui-même parfois…. C'était toujours vers elle qu'ils se tournaient. C'était toujours elle qui devait tirer les lapins de son chapeau.

D'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se souvenir, ça avait été comme ça. Elle, la surdouée, le génie, était supposée grandir plus vite que tout le monde, être totalement responsable, sage. Les seules folies qu'elle avait commises avaient été son permis moto et la voiture qu'elle avait elle-même remise en état, et encore. On avait qualifié le premier de lubie acquise à la compagnie des cadets de l'Académie, et le deuxième de passe-temps. Si on exceptait le Projet Stargate, les autres aspects de sa vie étaient d'une tristesse sans saveur.

« Vous ne devez pas vous sentir coupable. » la gronda gentiment le Colonel. « Pas par rapport à ça. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et quelque part, elle le crut. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un mal pour un bien…

« J'ai peur. » avoua-t-elle brusquement, de façon totalement incohérente. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà dit à qui que ce soit. Samantha Carter ne demandait pas d'aide, elle n'était pas vulnérable et avait en règle générale une solution à chacun de ses problèmes.

De l'annihilation possible de la galaxie au manque de légèreté de son soufflet.

Seulement à ce problème là… elle n'était pas certaine d'en voir une.

« De moi ? » demanda Jack et il semblait blessé mais compréhensif à la fois. Elle pourrait répondre oui et il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Il était comme ça.

« Non. »

Elle se laissa glisser des oreillers pour se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Elle lutta pourtant contre le besoin de se replier en position fœtale. Elle ne voulait pas exercer de pression sur son ventre. Au mieux ça réenclencherait une autre vague de nausées, au pire…

« Je dois aller voir Hammond. » annonça-t-elle.

Le Colonel fronça immédiatement les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

Elle agrippa sa main avec force, tentant de se détendre. Le stress n'était pas bon. Le stress n'était pas bon…

« Je dois quitter SG1. »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

« Certainement pas. » riposta-t-il. « Carter, j'avoue qu'ignorer le règlement n'est pas la solution la plus brillante, mais s'il faut choisir entre nous et SG1… Je… Carter, je tiens vraiment à toi. Je… »

« Tu tiens _juste_ à moi ? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander. C'était probablement mettre la charrue avant les bœufs mais… elle avait besoin de savoir. Elle devait savoir si elle pouvait tout lui dire ou si elle devait attendre d'avoir l'esprit plus clair pour lui expliquer le reste. Non pas qu'elle ait un vaste choix de possibilités. Il n'était pas idiot et il savait compter.

« Je… » hésita-t-il, clairement mal à l'aise. « Je ne sais pas dire ces choses là, Carter… Je… »

Mais elle comprit et elle ne tenta même pas de refouler les larmes cette fois. Trop soulagée de pouvoir laisser sortir toute cette peur et ce dégout qui s'agglutinaient en elle. Au moins, elle n'avait pas tout perdu. Son intégrité et son honneur étaient en miettes mais elle avait toujours le Colonel.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, elle était attirée dans les bras réconfortants de Jack. Elle s'accrocha à lui et sanglota impuissamment contre son épaule pendant ce qui sembla durer des heures mais ne pouvait être qu'une poignée de minutes.

« Pour un génie... » murmura-t-il contre son oreille. « Vous êtes sacrément longue… »

En réponse, elle s'agrippa plus fort à son épaule, profitant autant qu'elle le pouvait de l'affection qu'il lui offrait. Pourtant, elle savait que ça ne pourrait pas durer éternellement et finit donc par reculer légèrement.

« Je dois quitter SG1. » répéta-t-elle encore, plus fermement. Ca n'empêcha pas sa voix de trembler de tristesse.

Jack la dévisagea quelques secondes avant de soupirer. « Si on en vient à ça, Carter, c'est moi qui partirai. »

Mais elle secoua la tête, refusant de l'écouter.

« Je _dois_ aller voir Hammond. » affirma-t-elle avec une once de crainte. « Je _dois_ quitter SG1. »

« Non. » répliqua-t-il, et son ton ne laissait place à aucune réplique.

« Vous ne comprenez pas. » soupira-t-elle.

« Expliquez-moi, alors. » ordonna-t-il.

Du moins, ça aurait sans doute sonné comme un ordre s'il n'avait pas eu les bras autour d'elle.

« Je ne peux plus partir en mission. » lâcha-t-elle. « Les vertiges et les nausées, c'est… »

Mais elle était incapable de le dire. Incapable.

Il dut se méprendre sur ce qu'elle avait tenté de révéler parce qu'il glissa immédiatement sa main sur sa joue, une expression purement inquiète sur le visage.

« Vous êtes malade ? » demanda-t-il avec empressement. « Est-ce que c'est grave ? Janet peut certainement… »

Elle attrapa sa main en soupirant. « Janet ne peut rien faire. »

« Il y a forcément quelque chose… Dites-moi ce que c'est… La Tock'Ra ou… »

Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, elle ôta sa main de sa joue et la posa sur son abdomen où elle la maintint fermement. Il continua de parler dans le vide quelques secondes avant de finalement s'interrompre pour la dévisager avec incompréhension. Il fallut attendre plusieurs autres secondes avant qu'il ne se décide à rouvrir la bouche.

« Vous… Tu es… enc... »

«Je ne dis pas ce mot là. » l'interrompit-elle.

Son expression n'aurait pas été plus stupéfaite si on lui avait annoncé dans la seconde qu'Apophis avait changé de camps. Elle décida que le fait qu'il n'ait pas retiré sa main était une bonne chose. Bien qu'il se puisse également qu'il soit trop sonné pour seulement le remarquer.

« Tu ne… dis pas… ce mot là. » répéta-t-il, clairement choqué. « Pourquoi ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Parce que… je ne sais pas. Ca rendrait tout ça réel. »

Jack ferma les yeux et Sam se retrouva à batailler contre la pelote qu'étaient ses nerfs.

« Je ne… demande rien. » lâcha-t-elle rapidement. « Je peux… J'assumerai toute seule si… Enfin… »

« Tu es enceinte. » la coupa-t-il, comme s'il n'avait prêté qu'une demi-oreille à sa tirade. « Enceinte. »

Le mot roulait sur sa langue et Sam réalisa à quel point ce concept la terrifiait réellement. Totalement.

« C'est… » continua-t-il. « C'est inattendu. »

Il la lâcha finalement et bien qu'elle se sente nettement mieux et soit probablement capable de rentrer chez elle, elle préféra se rallonger et l'observer absorber la nouvelle.

« Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il ensuite, et elle devina à la façon dont ses yeux voyageaient devant lui sans se fixer sur quoi que ce soit, qu'il cherchait comment les sortir de tout ça.

« Je ne veux pas avorter. » gronda-t-elle. Elle n'était peut-être pas sûre de la course d'actions à prendre, elle se sentait peut-être mal par rapport à tout ça, mais une chose était sûre, elle voulait ce… bébé.

« Quoi ? » Jack semblait alarmé. « Dieu, non, Carter ! Je ne parlais pas de ça ! Je… » Il soupira. « J'irai voir Hammond, d'accord ? Il faut régler ça maintenant… Si on attend ce sera pire… Je peux certainement le convaincre de… Je ne sais pas de considérer le 'congé' d'SG1 comme un démantèlement de l'équipe… Je ne pense pas qu'il tienne vraiment à nous envoyer en cour martiale… »

« On n'est pas obligé d'avouer quoi que ce soit. » contra-t-elle doucement. « Je peux lui dire que je suis… » Elle prit une grande inspiration. « Que je suis enceinte et c'est tout. Après, je ne serais plus dans l'équipe et ce qu'on fera sera notre affaire. »

« Et on prétendra que l'enfant est né avec deux mois d'avance ? » ironisa-t-il « On n'est plus au Moyen-âge, Carter. »

Réprimant un frisson, elle ôta rapidement ses chaussures et se glissa sous les couvertures.

« Fatiguée ? » s'inquiéta le Colonel. « Tu as dit que tu n'en avais parlé à personne. Même pas à Janet ? Tu n'as pas vu de médecin ? »

Elle secoua la tête mais ne put cacher un bâillement.

« Tu avais l'air plutôt mal, tout à l'heure. » insista-t-il. « Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

Les yeux déjà fermés, elle chercha son bras à tâtons et lorsqu'elle le trouva, elle tira jusqu'à ce qu'il s'allonge.

« J'ai sommeil. » répondit-elle simplement.

Il sembla hésiter une seconde, puis passa finalement un bras autour d'elle. Elle s'abandonna à son étreinte avec soulagement. Rien n'était réglé mais au moins, elle n'était plus toute seule. Ce ne serait certainement pas la période la plus rose de sa vie et il y aurait beaucoup à affronter demain, mais pour le moment, ça allait. Elle survivait.


	3. No other desire

_**Love ****has no desire but to fulfil itself. To melt and be like a running brook that sings its melody to the night. To wake at down with a winged heart and gives thanks to another day of loving. **_

**Kahlil Gibran**_**.

* * *

  
**_

L'air était empli d'une fumée âcre qui lui brûlait les poumons. Le regard de Sam fouilla anxieusement les environs mais elle ne repéra aucune présence humaine, qu'elle soit hostile ou amicale. Ses yeux retombèrent sur le village à présent presque totalement détruit. Les flammes montaient haut et la chaleur qui s'en dégageait était à la limite du supportable, mais le Colonel ne bougea pas. Elle maintint sa position, espérant entrevoir la tenue kaki de l'un de ses coéquipiers.

La mission n'était pas censée mal tourner. Mais d'un autre côté, elles ne l'étaient jamais. Rien n'aurait dû déraper aujourd'hui. Pas quand deux Généraux et un diplomate avaient passé la Porte avec eux. Qu'importe qu'un des deux haut-gradés ait été le leader de l'équipe phare du programme pendant sept ans. Un escadron de soldats Oris n'aurait pas dû débarquer en plein milieu des négociations délicates visant à obtenir l'autorisation d'étudier cette fameuse machine qui pourrait leur donner l'avantage sur leurs ennemis.

Peut-être que la décision qu'avait prise Cameron en ouvrant directement le feu n'avait pas non plus été la plus sage.

Le monde avait explosé en déflagrations et en cris effrayés. Les premières flammes avaient jailli des toits de chaume et la panique avait emporté le semblant d'ordre qui régnait encore. Cameron, détaché à la sécurité du Général Jensen, était passé par-dessus la cohue et avait fait signe de se replier. Teal'c s'était lui-même rapproché de Julian Terell, la diplomate totalement terrifiée, qu'il avait pour tâche de défendre en toute circonstance. Daniel et Vala étaient déjà hors de vue et Jack ne l'avait pas attendue pour riposter.

Elle avait cherché à se rapprocher du Général puisqu'elle était censée être son garde du corps pour la mission. Seulement, une maison s'était effondrée sur sa droite, la séparant efficacement du reste de son équipe. Après quoi, sa priorité avait été de sortir du village avant que le piège ne se referme.

Le « paquet » gigota dans ses bras et Sam jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à ce qu'elle avait miraculeusement ramassé dans les décombres. Deux grands yeux gris étaient braqués sur elle et elle fut frappée par l'innocence et la fragilité qui y dominaient. Une branche craqua à sa gauche et son cœur s'emballa furieusement, tandis qu'une nouvelle décharge d'adrénaline ravageait ses veines.

Elle pivota et repérant un reflet entre deux buissons, tira sans se poser de question. Le soldat Ori s'écoula, mort avant même d'avoir touché le sol.

Elle devait sortir de là.

Les habitants du village avaient mentionné des grottes en contrebas de la falaise… C'était sans doute là bas que les survivants s'étaient rassemblés. Là aussi qu'elle retrouverait son équipe. Seulement l'enfant entravait ses mouvements. En cas de danger, elle serait gênée et cela pourrait bien leur coûter la vie à tous deux.

Sans réellement hésiter, elle déclipa son arme, ouvrit son pare-barre et tenta de le coincer du mieux qu'elle put entre sa poitrine et son gilet. Le bébé lâcha un cri surpris et mécontent qu'elle tenta d'apaiser par des petits bruits calmants. Elle ne parvint à rien, les hurlements de l'enfant retentirent plus forts et menaçaient d'attirer à eux tous les ennemis qui rôdaient dans les parages.

Le cœur battant, elle s'enfonça dans les bois en direction approximative du nord. Elle devait s'éloigner des Oris et du sinistre.

_**Love has no desire but to fulfil itself**_

« On se replie ! Allez, allez ! » cria Jack, en direction des villageois qui suivaient maladroitement les directions de Jensen et Mitchell.. « Allez ! »

Il stoppa sa course et ordonna à Cameron, d'un coup de menton, de prendre la tête de la file. En marge, il observa les visages avec anxiété mais ne repéra ni regard bleu, ni boucles blondes. La mâchoire contractée à l'extrême, agrippant son P-90 avec une poigne meurtrière, il repéra finalement le Jaffa, Terell sur les talons. La pauvre femme était livide.

« Teal'c ! » beugla-t-il. « Où est Carter ? »

Le guerrier lui jeta un regard inquiet et stoppa sa progression, arrêtant Terell d'une main sur l'épaule.

« Je pensais que le Colonel était avec vous, O'Neill. » répondit le Jaffa.

« Visiblement pas. » répliqua Jack, à bout de patience.

Les derniers fuyards les avaient atteints, et toujours aucune trace de Carter. Daniel et Vala en revanche, fermaient la marche, progressant avec difficulté. L'archéologue s'appuyait lourdement sur la jeune femme, tentant de soulager de son poids la jambe qui saignait abondamment. Le Général grimaça en voyant l'état dans lequel il s'était mis.

« Jack, Sam n'est pas là. » lança immédiatement –et inutilement- Daniel.

Teal'c ne perdit pas une seconde avant de décharger la jeune femme de leur équipier.

« Il faut retourner la chercher. » déclara Vala, plus sérieuse qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue.

Jack hésita l'espace d'une seconde. L'homme en lui désirait plus que tout revenir sur ses pas et retrouver sa compagne. Le militaire savait que c'était imprudent. Le silence radio devait être respecté sous peine de la faire repérer et tenter de la dénicher entre les soldats Oris et le début d'incendie serait plus dangereux que productif. Si elle avait été en danger immédiat, elle les aurait contactés. De plus, elle connaissait l'existence des grottes vers lesquelles ils se dirigeaient.

« Trop risqué. » jugea le Général. « Elle nous rejoindra. »

Il mit autant de force et de conviction que possible dans ses paroles.

Ca ne convainquit ni Vala, ni lui-même.

Mais ils devraient faire avec.

« On y va. »

_**To Melt**_

La nuit tombait vite et Sam n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle était. Le bébé avait pleuré pendant des heures avant de céder à la fatigue et de s'endormir. Le silence était assommant.

Sa main se porta à la radio puis elle la laissa retomber. Contacter les autres pouvait leur attirer des ennuis.

Et elle ne savait toujours pas où était Jack.

Etait-il avec les autres ? Avaient-ils été séparés ? Etait-il toujours en vie ?

L'odeur de l'incendie était toujours présente dans l'air, indiquant que les flammes avaient probablement gagné le bois. Elle devait à tout prix atteindre la falaise et trouver le chemin qui lui permettrait d'aller jusqu'aux grottes en contrebas.

Et elle devait arrêter de penser à Jack.

Jack était capable de s'en sortir seul.

Elle ferma les yeux et chassa du revers de la main la sueur qui coulait sur son front.

Elle n'était pas convaincue.

Mais elle devrait faire avec.

_**and be like a running Brook that sings its melody to the Night**_

Le regard fixé sur le ciel sans étoile, Jack tentait de juguler sa panique. Une heure qu'ils étaient là, le soleil était tombé et Carter ne les avait pas rejoints.

Il devait la retrouver.

Il devait aller la chercher.

« Combien de temps mettront les renforts ? » lança le Général Jensen dans son dos.

C'était sans doute à lui que la question s'adressait mais Mitchell prit le relais avec aisance, expliquant avec un tact tout à fait sudiste que jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ils ne pouvaient compter que sur eux-mêmes. Et Carter était toujours perdue dans la forêt. Pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois en moins d'une heure, sa main agrippa sa radio. Mais il ne l'enclencha pas. Ca pourrait la mettre en danger.

Son regard tomba sur Daniel et Vala. La pirate tentait depuis plusieurs minutes de soigner l'archéologue récalcitrant. Le bruit étouffé de leur dispute faisait tourner plusieurs têtes mais ils n'en avaient cure. Prenant soudain une décision, Jack se planta devant Mitchell, interrompant les discours inutiles de Jensen et Terell.

« Je pars à sa recherche. » annonça-t-il calmement.

« Je vous accompagne, O'Neill. » déclara immédiatement le Jaffa.

Mitchell ouvrit la bouche mais Jensen intervint avant que le Colonel ait pu donner son avis. Quoi qu'il n'y avait pas grande surprise de ce point de vue là. Le militaire allait sans doute approuver.

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas inutilement dangereux ? » demanda Jensen. « Je veux dire, Jack… Je sais qu'elle a fait partie de votre équipe pendant longtemps, mais… Je suis désolé, elle est sans doute… »

« Qu'elle ait été séparée du groupe ne veut pas dire qu'elle soit morte. » coupa Mitchell. « Elle est peut-être blessée ou… »

« Je pars à sa recherche. » répéta Jack sans le laisser finir. « On ne laisse personne derrière, Jensen. Vous avez oublié ? »

« Jack, c'est complètement… » reprit l'autre Général.

Mais Jack en avait assez entendu.

Il crevait d'inquiétude pour Sam. Il savait qu'elle était capable de se défendre. Il savait qu'elle affrontait des trucs comme ça tous les jours. Mais il était mort d'inquiétude.

« C'est de ma femme qu'on parle ! » lâcha-t-il dans un grondement menaçant.

Personne n'osa répondre. Il n'était pas certain que Jensen ou Terell soit véritablement au courant, mais au vu de leurs expressions, ils ne l'étaient pas.

« Teal'c. » ordonna-t-il finalement. « Restez ici. Montez un périmètre. Mitchell, avec moi. »

Il quitta l'abri de la grotte sans attendre.

_**To wake at Dawn**_

Elle avait beau le bercer, le bébé dans ses bras refusait de cesser ses hurlements. Elle avait marché la nuit entière mais était presque certaine d'avoir tourné en rond. L'enfant avait faim et elle aussi à vrai dire. Elle était épuisée, avait sommeil mais tenait toujours bon, parce qu'il était clair qu'ils étaient en danger.

Tout son corps le lui hurlait.

Son instinct la prévenait.

Et pourtant, malgré tout cela, elle fut trop lente.

Quand elle se retourna, le soldat Ori la tenait en joue et ses bras étaient trop pleins du bébé pour qu'elle puisse attraper son arme.

Le coup était presque parti et elle se tourna à moitié, tentant de protéger l'enfant de son corps.

C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

Ca et penser à Jack.

_**With a winged Heart**_

Ils avaient marché toute la nuit et bien qu'ils aient repéré des traces de rangers, ils n'avaient pas mis la main sur Carter. Plus ils progressaient et plus la nervosité de Mitchell devenait palpable. Jack n'était pas nerveux, il était à la limite d'une panique qui le terrifiait.

Perdre Carter.

Il ne pourrait pas perdre Carter.

Jamais.

Preuve qu'il était totalement distrait, il fallut le geste de Mitchell pour qu'il ralentisse et prête attention à ce qui les entourait. Il répara immédiatement le soldat embusqué. Il lui fallut une seconde de plus pour apercevoir Carter.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi elle ne leva pas son arme alors qu'il était clair que le soldat s'apprêtait à tirer. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre.

Il fit feu.

Mitchell l'imita et assez vite, il ne resta plus grand-chose du soldat Ori.

Carter eut un mouvement de surprise, puis un sourire soulagé fendit son visage.

« Contente de vous voir, les gars. » lâcha-t-elle.

Il fut une époque où Jack se serait contenté d'une petite tape sur l'épaule et d'un regard lourd de sens. Ce temps là était révolu. Il avait besoin de plus. Et simplement parce qu'il le pouvait désormais, il avança jusqu'à elle et l'attira contre sa poitrine.

Il ne s'attendait ni au cri de reproche ni à être durement repoussé par la jeune femme.

Un instant confus, son regard tomba finalement sur ce qu'elle tenait dans les bras et qui s'époumonait. Jack leva un sourcil.

« Tu as quelque chose à m'annoncer ? » plaisanta-t-il.

Mais la fatigue évidente sur ses traits atténua quelque peu l'effet. Mitchell accueillit Sam d'un sourire et à sa demande, la déchargea de son précieux fardeau.

Jack pensait qu'elle voudrait se remettre en route immédiatement, mais elle s'appuya simplement contre lui quelques secondes.

« Je deviens trop vieux pour ça. » murmura doucement le Général.

« Je me dis ça tous les jours. » répondit-elle, sans sembler trouver la force nécessaire pour s'éloigner de lui.

Il effleura sa tempe de ses lèvres.

« Tant que tu me reviens à la fin de la journée… »

Elle sourit, et ça lui suffisait.

_**And give thanks for another day of loving**_


	4. Resistance

_Texte 4 du troisième challenge des penguins. ^^ J'ai choisi d'en faire une song fic sur les paroles de muse, Resistance. (Je rapelle pour certains que ces os comme précisé au premier post, sont indépendants les uns des autres. Ils ne se suivent pas.)_

_Resistance_

I_ would rather have tasted her lips just once, touched her skin, one time, and made love to her for one night, than spend the rest of my life without ever knowing that._

~From _City of Angels_

_Is our secret safe tonight ? _

La salle de briefing était bondée de généraux croulant sous les décorations, de sénateurs et de diplomates en tout genre. Jack se frayait tant bien que mal un chemin dans la foule de cols blancs qui voulaient tous s'entretenir avec lui de sujets divers et variés allant du temps qu'il faisait au budget qui était alloué au programme Porte des Etoiles. Il dirigeait la dernière catégorie vers le Général Hammond, Daniel ou même Carter.

Bifurquant entre deux sénateurs et Daniel en plein mode : Docteur Jackson, archéologue, le Colonel parvint à atteindre la vaste baie vitrée qui surplombait la salle d'embarquement. Jouant des coudes, il rejoignit son second, en grande conversation avec le Général Kerrigan, le directeur de l'Académie.

« Jack. » accueillit amicalement le militaire.

Le Colonel sourit et salua son ancien supérieur d'un signe de tête.

« Monsieur. » répondit-il. « Est-ce que Carter vous a bien embrouillé ? »

Le regard mécontent que lui adressa la jeune femme cachait mal son amusement et Jack se surprit à sourire davantage encore.

« Avec autant d'habileté que d'habitude, Colonel. » plaisanta Kerrigan. « Je signerai ce qu'elle voudra sans en avoir compris la moitié. »

Jack secoua la tête. « Si je pouvais tout obtenir aussi facilement… »

« Ne rêvez pas, Jack. » grimaça le Général. « Vous êtes loin d'avoir son charme. »

Carter gigota, visiblement gênée par le tour que prenait la conversation. Réflexe idiot, sa main vint immédiatement se poser dans le creux de ses reins tandis qu'il fabriquait à la va-vite une excuse quelconque. Il perçut distinctement le moment où elle retint sa respiration alors que tout son corps se tendait en réponse à ce simple contact. L'air resta prisonnier de sa propre gorge et pendant une seconde, il regretta de l'avoir touchée.

Une seconde.

Après quoi, elle s'appuya légèrement sur sa main.

Acceptation tacite.

Invitation muette.

Il peina à garder une franche expression d'ennui tandis qu'ils traçaient progressivement leur route hors de la pièce.

_And are we out of sight ? _

Le laboratoire était totalement plongé dans le noir et le regard de Sam se posa par réflexe sur l'endroit où le voyant de la caméra était censé briller. Elle était éteinte bien entendu, c'était la première chose dont elle s'assurait toujours.

La bouche de Jack se posa sur sa gorge et elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière dans un gémissement, les yeux fermés.

C'était risqué.

Probablement trop.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas réfléchir quand ses lèvres couvraient les siennes, quand ses doigts courraient sur sa peau…

Et les mains qu'ils avait glissées sous son chemisier étaient trop habiles pour que son cerveau ait une quelconque chance de fonctionner de façon normale. Elle était pressée contre le mur, son supérieur hiérarchique était en train de l'embrasser à en perdre la tête, alors que le SGC grouillait de personnes à la recherche du moindre prétexte pour mettre un terme aux activités du programme mais même ce vague sentiment de culpabilité ne pouvait la pousser à exiger qu'il arrête.

Au contraire, elle luttait pour le contrôle de leur étreinte. Luttait pour le contrôle de leur relation.

« Carter… » souffla le Colonel tandis qu'elle attaquait la chair délicate de son cou. Son corps trembla en réponse, chaque fibre de sa peau hurlant pour la sienne. Déchirée par cette douleur familière et attendue, elle se laissa aller contre lui, profitant de la tendresse soudaine dont il semblait déborder.

Il y avait des choses dont ils devaient parler. Des choses qu'elle devait dire mais qu'il ne voudrait pas entendre. Mais pas maintenant. Ce n'était pas le moment. Ce n'était jamais le moment.

Et elle se perdit une nouvelle fois contre ses lèvres offertes, dans ces sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle.

_Or will our wo__rld come tumbling down ? _

Jack se recula brusquement sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi.

La seule chose qu'elle sentit fut le froid soudain qui l'entoura. Puis elle entendit l'écho de la voix de Daniel tandis que le Colonel bataillait pour rajuster ses vêtements tout en rallumant la lumière et la caméra.

Plus lente, Sam remit sa tenue en ordre et l'écarta sans ménagement de son ordinateur. Eteindre la caméra n'était pas une bonne idée car quelqu'un pouvait le réaliser à tout moment et le signaler. Ou enquêter. Le piratage qu'elle avait mis en place assurait que ça n'arrive pas. La caméra 'filmait'. Du moins elle croyait filmer. Les images qu'elle enregistrait étant d'anciennes vidéos datant en général de la journée où on ne voyait rien de compromettant. Un crime de plus à ajouter à sa liste.

La caméra se remit à marcher normalement au moment où Daniel pénétrait dans la pièce, accompagné du sénateur chargé du budget. La scientifique échangea un bref regard avec son supérieur.

Juste.

Trop juste.

« Ah, Sam, Jack… Tout le monde vous cherche. » lâcha Daniel, ses yeux bleus s'attardant légèrement sur la taille de la jeune femme.

Instinctivement, le Major tira davantage sur sa jupe. Elle descendit de deux bons centimètres. Refoulant l'élan de panique qui était monté dans sa poitrine, elle se força à agir comme si de rien n'était. Comme si elle n'avait pas été en train de briser un des règlements principaux deux minutes à peine auparavant.

Heureusement, le sénateur semblait distrait. Il ne parut pas remarquer quoi que ce soit de dérangeant et l'affabilité du Colonel aurait de toute façon endormit la méfiance de n'importe qui.

« Relax, Danny. » répliqua Jack en secouant la tête avec amusement. « Un des nombreux admirateurs de Carter voulait voir certains papiers. Des calculs ou je ne sais quoi… »

« Vraiment ? » rétorqua l'archéologue, visiblement partagé entre amusement et exaspération. Mais en aucun cas dupe de ce qu'il avait interrompu.

« Seulement je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus… » temporisa Sam. « Il devra faire sans, j'en ai peur. Pouvons-nous vous aider, monsieur le sénateur ? »

L'homme sembla émerger de la rêverie dans laquelle la conversation des deux coéquipiers l'avait plongé.

« En réalité, oui, Major. » répondit le sénateur avec un sourire poli. « C'est vous que je cherchais. Pourriez-vous m'expliquer une nouvelle fois cette histoire de tunnel et de pomme ? Je crains de ne pas bien saisir le concept du voyage interstellaire… »

Refusant de prêter attention à l'échange de regards qui opposait Daniel au Colonel, Sam plaqua un sourire engageant sur ses lèvres.

« Par ici, monsieur. » invita-t-elle l'homme à la suivre.

Ils avaient à peine atteint le milieu du couloir quand la voix du Colonel les atteignit, sèche et froide.

« La ferme, Daniel ! »

La réplique mécontente de l'archéologue ne fut qu'un vague grondement et Sam se dépêcha d'entraîner le sénateur, avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Le Colonel et Daniel sont deux grands enfants, monsieur. » lâcha-t-elle. « Ils se chamaillent sans arrêt, n'y prêtez pas attention. »

Charmé par l'attention qu'elle lui portait, l'homme haussa les épaules. La jeune femme recommença à respirer plus librement.

_Will they find our hiding place ?_

Un nouveau coup de sonnette vrilla l'air, suivi de près par un tambourinement ininterrompu sur la porte. Jack ignora l'un comme l'autre, le regard perdu dans le ciel nocturne qui les surplombait. Instinctivement, sa main fouilla l'espace à côté de lui et trouva celle de sa compagne. Des doigts fins s'enroulèrent immédiatement autour des siens.

« Jack ! » cria Daniel de frustration en contrebas, tout en s'acharnant un peu plus sur le battant de bois.

Allongés sur la petite plateforme d'observation que le Colonel avait installée sur son toit, ils étaient indétectables d'en bas. La voiture de Jack, en revanche, l'était et indiquait bel et bien qu'il était chez lui. Carter avait rentré la sienne dans le garage mais il se doutait bien que l'archéologue était passé chez elle avant d'atterrir chez lui.

Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes, la voix de Teal'c s'éleva. Jack ne comprit pas les mots mais il aurait parié que le Jaffa expliquait gentiment à Daniel pourquoi il devait laisser au militaire son intimité. Vu que le linguiste se remit à tambouriner sur la porte, le message ne dut pas passer.

A côté de lui, Carter lâcha un soupir. Il ne parvint pas à déterminer si elle était agacée ou simplement lasse de tout ça.

Il tira un peu sur sa main et elle se rapprocha de lui, se blottissant contre lui et posa la tête sur son épaule. Il entoura sa taille de son bras et ferma les yeux, simplement content de la tenir contre lui.

« Vous ne vous rendez pas compte ! » lâcha Daniel, au dessous d'eux. « Vous ne réalisez pas, Teal'c ! »

« Nous n'avons aucune preuve qu'O'Neill et le Major Carter s'adonnent à des activités répréhensibles, Daniel Jackson. » contra patiemment Teal'c, un zeste d'irritation dans la voix.

La mâchoire de Jack se contracta et il ne put ignorer le coup de poignard que la culpabilité lui assena. Le Jaffa le défendait et ça lui faisait mal de trahir sa confiance. Seulement…

« Mais, Teal'c… »

« O'Neill est sorti, Daniel Jackson. » interrompit le guerrier. « Retournons au SGC. »

Il fallut plusieurs autres minutes d'une conversation houleuse avant que Daniel ne cède finalement au Jaffa, mais leur voiture finit par démarrer. Ce fut le moment où le poing de Carter se referma sur sa chemise, comme si elle avait besoin de ça pour s'ancrer à la réalité du moment.

_Is this our last embrace ?_

« On ne peut pas continuer. » lâcha Sam avec difficulté, cachant mal les larmes qui lui nouaient la gorge.

Il y eut une seconde de silence puis le bras qui était passé autour de sa taille se retira et Jack se redressa. Elle en profita pour se rasseoir, mettant entre eux la distance nécessaire à cette discussion.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il quelques secondes plus tard, la fixant avec un mélange d'angoisse et d'incompréhension.

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et posa son regard sur le télescope. Tout plutôt que sur lui.

« On ne peux pas… continuer. » répéta-t-elle avec difficulté.

Seigneur, la seule chose dont elle avait envie était de se couler dans ses bras et de ne plus en bouger. Elle voulait ses lèvres contre les siennes afin de cesser de penser. Elle voulait juste… oublier. Oublier que quelque chose d'aussi bon était interdit. Oublier qu'elle était certaine qu'arrêter était une erreur tout en sachant que poursuivre n'était pas la chose à faire.

« Carter… » protesta-t-il faiblement.

Un peu trop faiblement.

Le petit cinéma de Daniel et Teal'c quelques secondes plus tôt avait peut-être été ce dont ils avaient besoin. Ce n'était pas simplement un règlement qu'ils brisaient. Sam ce serait accommodé d'une stupide règle… Non, c'était plus grave. Ils abusaient de la confiance d'Hammond, ils trahissaient celle de leurs meilleurs amis et… ils mentaient à leurs proches.

Peut-être que l'un d'eux devait avoir le courage de dire ce qui devait être dit. Peut-être que Jack était soulagé que ce soit elle qui fasse le premier pas.

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés avait été un accident dû aux circonstances et à l'épuisement moral d'une victoire amère. Il n'y avait eu aucun discours ou grands serments après la première nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Peut-être que cette liaison devait finir comme elle avait commencé, sans déclarations ou feux d'artifice… Peut-être devait-elle mourir dans un éclat de silence…

« Je ne peux plus, Jack. » déclara-t-elle avec plus de force qu'elle n'en ressentait en réalité. « C'est… C'est trop dur. »

Menteuse, glissa sa conscience. Ce n'était pas trop dur. Elle était prête à bien plus que ça pour lui. Peut-être avait-elle peur. Peut-être était-ce plus simple de céder au système que de chercher à l'ébranler…

_Or will the walls start caving in ?_

« Mais je… » commença Jack pour s'interrompre aussitôt. Les mots qui se bousculaient sur sa langue n'étaient pas de ceux qui passeraient ses lèvres avec facilité. « Carter, je sais que… Mais… »

Le Colonel se tut, réalisant que tous les arguments qu'il pouvait avancer se résumaient à trois mots. Rien de plus. Rien d'autre.

« Je… » tenta-t-il encore mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Elle lui sourit tendrement, un des sourires qu'elle lui lançait d'ordinaire au réveil. Pour l'amour du ciel, il ne pouvait pas renoncer à ça ! Il ne pouvait pas….

Et pourtant…

Pourtant l'attitude de rejet que Daniel réservait à leur relation illicite le blessait au plus profond. Savoir qu'il brisait la confiance d'Hammond et de Teal'c… Imaginer la tête de Jacob si Carter et lui étaient pris…

« C'est injuste. » lâcha brusquement Carter, et cette fois les larmes qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir discrètement depuis cinq minutes coulaient librement sur ses joues. « Je t'aime, Jack… Je t'aime tellement… »

Ne sachant comment réagir face à ses sanglots, il l'attira contre lui et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, dissimulant son chagrin avec difficulté.

« Ne pleure pas, bébé… » supplia-t-il. « S'il te plait… Je déteste quand tu pleures… »

« Je t'aime… » répéta-t-elle encore et il se dégoutait de ne pas pouvoir répondre que lui aussi il…

« Bébé… » murmura-t-il, déposant une trainée de baisers sur son cou, sa gorge, ses lèvres…

Il ne savait pas comment la consoler. Il ne savait que l'aimer…

Alors il l'aimerait. Même si c'était la dernière fois.

_It could be wrong…_

« Sam n'a pas l'air bien en ce moment. » lâcha Daniel, du bout des lèvres, tandis que l'ascenseur les menait jusqu'à l'étage de la salle d'embarquement.

Jack haussa les épaules en serrant les dents, vérifiant pour la dixième fois que son P-90 était correctement sanglé. Ca faisait deux semaines que Carter et lui se contentaient des bonjours et bonsoirs amicaux qui étaient réservés aux simples coéquipiers. Ils n'osaient pas se retrouver seuls et aborder un sujet plus privé que les expériences de la scientifique et les bourdes de l'archéologue semblait exclu.

Il ne savait pas comment la jeune femme se sentait.

Mais si elle était comme lui, elle vivait en enfer.

_But it should have been right. _

« Etes-vous souffrante, Major Carter ? » s'enquit doucement Teal'c, tandis qu'ils attendaient leurs équipiers au bas de la rampe.

Comme elle en avait pris l'habitude récemment à chaque fois qu'on lui posait cette question, Sam plaqua un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Pas du tout, Teal'c. » affirma-t-elle. « Je vais très bien. »

Le Jaffa leva un sourcil, visiblement peu convaincu. Nerveuse, Sam s'occupa en vérifiant que son sac était correctement fixé.

« Ne trouvez-vous pas qu'O'Neill semble préoccupé, ces derniers temps ? » demanda le guerrier.

Cependant, la jeune femme n'entendit pas. Daniel et Jack venaient de pénétrer dans la pièce et son regard rencontra celui de son supérieur. Le militaire lui adressa un faible sourire qu'elle se força à lui rendre tout en ignorant le besoin qui naquit dans son ventre et le regret qui assaillait sa poitrine. Elle détourna finalement le regard et le fixa sur la Porte qui s'enclenchait.

« Je vais très bien. » répéta-t-elle dans un murmure.

_It could be wrong…_

C'était la première fois qu'ils allaient off-world depuis leur… séparation et libéré du poids des caméras, la tentation était presque insupportable. Les regards qu'il lui lançait perpétuellement ne lui échappaient pas. Elle faisait de son mieux pour les éviter, pour prétendre ne pas les voir, mais… Son corps s'enflammait à chaque fois qu'il la regardait et ce n'était pas _simplement_ du désir. Si ça n'avait été que ça, l'eau froide dont elle l'avait vu s'asperger le visage aurait remédié à la situation. Et celle qu'elle s'était malencontreusement renversée dessus aurait réglé son propre problème.

L'ennui c'est que ce qu'elle désirait tout au fond… c'était être dans ses bras. Même pour quelques secondes. Juste… quelques secondes. Elle ne voulait rien d'autre, elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin que ça… Peut-être un baiser… ou deux… Mais ce n'était pas que physique. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple appel de la chair…

C'était… tellement plus.

_Let's our hearts ignite._

Elle perçut son soupir contre ses cheveux et eut du mal à réprimer un sanglot. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à ses épaules, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent sous sa peau mais il ne broncha pas. Au contraire, il la serra plus fort et elle aurait juré être sur le point d'étouffer. Mais elle n'aurait pas échappé à son étreinte. Pour rien au monde.

Daniel et Teal'c étaient à deux pas seulement, en train de monter le campement. Elle aurait dû chercher du bois et lui établir un périmètre de sécurité… Ils pouvaient être découverts à tout moment…

« Jack… » gémit-elle.

Il lui manquait.

Dieu, ça la tuait…

Elle ne survivrait pas à ça…

Elle ne survivrait pas…

« Je sais, bébé… » murmura-t-il. « Je sais… »

« Ca ne marche pas… » lâcha-t-elle. « Ca ne marche pas… »

Elle redressa la tête, capturant sa bouche avant qu'il ait pu reculer ou esquiver. Bien que vu l'ardeur qu'il mit dans le baiser, elle doutait qu'il aurait seulement pensé à le lui refuser.

« Carter… » souffla-t-il finalement quand ils se séparèrent, haletants et déchirés par ces émotions chaotiques dans leurs poitrines.

« Ce n'est pas juste. » répéta-t-elle pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois. « Ce n'est pas juste. »

« Ca ne l'est jamais. » répondit-t-il dans un sourire amer.

Avec un regret évident, il s'éloigna d'elle et reprit sa tâche initiale. Elle entreprit de ramasser le bois en ignorant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Une planète inconnue n'était pas l'endroit pour épancher leurs cœurs.

« Jack ? » entendit-elle l'archéologue appeler quelques secondes plus tard.

« La ferme, Daniel. » cracha le Colonel, sans la moindre chaleur.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle ramassa le bois et traversa les quelques mètres qui la séparaient du campement. Elle déposa les branches à l'emplacement que Teal'c avait préparé pour le feu, sans un mot.

« Major Carter… » tenta le Jaffa « Etes-vous… »

« Je vais très bien. » coupa-t-elle sèchement.

La situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait était injuste et c'était peut-être tout aussi injuste de sa part d'en vouloir à leurs amis pour leur manque de soutien évident. Mais comme elle l'avait depuis longtemps appris, on ne contrôlait pas ses sentiments.

_It could be wrong… _

Daniel blablatait sur pourquoi les ruines qu'ils avaient découvertes étaient bien plus extraordinaires que celles du mois dernier et l'esprit de Jack dérivait impitoyablement. Le Général lui-même semblait ailleurs, son attention posée sur la scientifique de SG1. Le briefing s'éternisait et le regard soutenu que le dirigeant du SGC portait sur Carter rendait le Colonel progressivement fou.

Le Général n'avait pas l'air ouvertement contrarié, plutôt inquiet, mais qu'avait pu faire la jeune femme pour mériter une attention pareille ? Quelqu'un avait-il rapporté une des nombreuses rumeurs qui courraient sur eux deux ? Avait-on découvert le petit jeu auquel elle se livrait avec les caméras de son labo ? Etait-elle en danger quelconque d'être compromise ?

Finalement, elle leva la tête du bloc-notes où elle griffonnait depuis le début du briefing et s'aperçut que les yeux du Général étaient fermement posés sur elle. Confuse, elle fronça les sourcils. Jack ne rata pas la lueur effrayée qui passa l'espace d'une microseconde dans son regard.

Mais Hammond se contenta d'un sourire discret et d'une secousse de tête. Carter se détendit immédiatement, lui renvoyant un sourire franc.

Jack ne comprit pas tout. Il soupçonnait depuis longtemps que Carter connaissait le Général depuis son enfance, suspicion qu'avait confirmée Jacob par inadvertance une fois ou deux. Il supposait néanmoins que la scientifique n'avait pas d'ennuis.

Il perdit ses belles certitudes à la fin de la réunion quand le Général, après avoir invité les membres de SG1 à prendre un repos bien mérité, se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« Un mot dans mon bureau, si vous voulez bien, Major. »

La scientifique sursauta, comme prise en faute, et son regard croisa celui de son supérieur avant qu'elle acquiesce finalement. Jack n'hésita pas une seconde avant de voler à son secours.

« Y-a-t-il un problème, mon Général ? » s'enquit Jack aussi poliment qu'il le put.

Hammond sembla perplexe.

« Y en-a-t-il un dont je devrais être au courant, Colonel ? » répliqua le Général.

La question était peut-être piégée. Jack ne s'y trompa pas.

« Absolument pas, Monsieur. » répondit le militaire sans attendre. « Mais le Major est mon second, si elle a des ennuis je devrais être mis au… »

« Jack, je retiens souvent le Major et ça ne vous a jamais inquiété auparavant. » coupa Hammond. « En fait, vous n'avez jamais remarqué. » Le regard du Général passa de la jeune femme à son propre second et fronça les sourcils. « Si vous avez quelque chose à confesser tous les deux, peut-être devrions-nous passer dans mon bureau. »

« Confesser ? » releva Carter. « Confesser quoi ? Monsieur ? »

Jack devait lui reconnaître ça, Carter était une excellente actrice. Il n'y avait aucune trace de nervosité dans sa voix. Rien d'autre qu'une froideur insultée.

« Je regrette, mon Général. » intervint le Colonel. « Je pensais que vous étiez contrarié à cause du programme que Carter a planté la semaine dernière. Elle voulait simplement l'améliorer mais… »

« Vous aviez promis de ne pas parler de ça ! » riposta le Major, légèrement en colère.

Hammond sembla rassuré par la dispute amicale qui s'en suivit et y mit gentiment fin en invitant la jeune femme a passé dans son bureau.

_Are we digging a hole ? _

Sam maudit le Colonel pour avoir lâché le morceau à propos du programme. Mais quand elle eut fini d'expliquer à Hammond quel était le problème, comment elle allait le régler et pourquoi ce n'était pas une catastrophe planétaire, elle se sentait mieux. Plus confiante. La sueur froide qu'elle avait eue en étant convoquée dans le bureau du Général était passée et si elle en était encore un peu choquée, elle s'était ressaisie et pouvait affronter ce que l'homme avait réellement en stock pour elle.

Il se trouvait qu'il voulait simplement un rapport sur le département scientifique, ce qu'elle fit avec concision et précision, comme à son habitude. Quand elle eut terminé, elle attendit qu'il la libère mais il n'en fit rien, se contentant de l'observer avec minutie.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Sam ? » demanda l'homme avec une gentillesse non feinte.

La jeune femme grimaça discrètement avant de se reprendre. C'était un de ces moments 'Oncle George' qu'elle avait appris à apprécier et à craindre à la fois. Hammond avait été une figure pivot dans son enfance et en l'absence de Jacob, c'était lui qui se chargeait de toutes les conversations d'ordinaire réservées aux parents. Sa fille avait le même âge que Sam et les filles s'entendaient bien. Quand Marc était parti… elle vivait pratiquement chez lui.

Et le fait qu'elle lui en soit très reconnaissante ne voulait pas dire qu'elle appréciait ses incursions discrètes mais incisives dans sa vie privée. Beth, sa fille, lui avait déjà fait remarqué qu'elle avait de la chance parce que la distance que leur imposait maintenant leur situation de travail la protégeait de tous les 'conseils' paternels qu'il pouvait prodiguer. Ils avaient empiré depuis la mort de sa femme. Sam avait simplement répliqué qu'elle avait droit à tous ces conseils de la bouche de Jacob et qu'elle s'en passait la plupart du temps.

« Oui, monsieur. » répondit-elle simplement.

« Samantha… » gronda gentiment Hammond.

« Je vais bien, Oncle George. » se reprit-elle, sans cacher l'impatience qu'elle ressentait.

« Tu as perdu du poids. » constata-t-il sans s'offenser de son ton. « Et ce n'est pas un compliment. Je t'ai prévenue que si tu ne te nourrissais pas correctement je t'interdirais l'accès aux labos la nuit… »

Elle s'empêcha avec difficulté de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Je sais. Je mangerai plus régulièrement. » promit-elle. « J'ai du travail, donc si c'est tout, je… »

« Sam, si, _hypothétiquement_ bien entendu, Jack et toi aviez un _problème_ d'une nature quelconque… » avança le Général. « J'espère que tu viendrais m'en parler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. »

Un sourire amer traça son chemin sur son visage. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait grand-chose à faire…

« Bien sûr. » acquiesça-t-elle. « Mais il n'y a aucun problème. Et il n'y en aura pas. »

Et un mensonge de plus… songea-t-elle.

_It could be wrong… _

Le bar était plein à craquer.

Evidemment en retard, Jack attrapa une chaise et se glissa à la table qu'avait prise ses coéquipiers. Il leva un sourcil à la présence incongrue d'SG3 au grand complet mais Daniel l'éclaira rapidement sur ce point.

« Vous étiez tous en retard et Kyle m'a offert un verre. » déblatéra rapidement l'archéologue. Le ton ne trompait pas, Daniel était déjà ivre.

« Tu cherches à souler les membres de mon équipe ? » lança-t-il à Reynolds, après avoir salué tout le monde d'un signe de tête. L'absence criante de Carter était étrange mais il se retint de demander après elle.

« Teal'c est le seul à résister pour le moment. » rétorqua le dirigeant de SG3, avec amusement.

A ça, Jack inclina la tête. « Dois-je comprendre que mon second est dans le même état que mon archéologue ? »

Il n'espérait sincèrement pas.

« Croyez-vous vraiment que je tienne aussi mal l'alcool que Daniel, mon Colonel ? » répliqua une voix amusée dans son dos. Sans attendre de réponse, elle s'assit entre Teal'c et Grant, alors que Hailey qui avait été jusque là sur ses talons prenait place entre Daniel et lui. L'échange de place ne lui échappa pas mais à sa question muette, la jeune femme se contenta de répondre par un sourire. « Ceci dit, je n'aurai rien contre un verre. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Grant bondisse, s'empressant de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait avant de disparaître en direction du bar sous les rires et les plaisanteries moqueuses de ses équipiers. Jack ne rit pas du tout. Surtout en voyant l'air satisfait qu'arborait Carter.

Le Marine revint et déposa devant elle un de ces cocktails bleutés à base de vodka et de mures qu'elle adorait. Elle le remercia d'un sourire charmeur qui déclencha en Jack une vague de fureur latente. Il se contint cependant, plongeant dans la bière que Reynolds avait sagement poussée vers lui.

Plus la soirée avançait et plus tous buvaient. Daniel était totalement ivre maintenant, débitant ineptie sur ineptie. Seul Teal'c avait la patience nécessaire à converser avec lui. Carter était relativement sobre mais Jack avait beaucoup trop bu. Il s'en rendait compte mais voir Grant flirter ouvertement avec elle… Et elle ne le décourageait pas assez à son goût.

Il devinait inconsciemment que la voir flirter avec quelqu'un d'autre devant lui apaiserait les rumeurs qui courraient sur eux. Mais, Dieu… Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne croise pas Grant seul ce soir. Parce que le Ciel lui en soit témoin, il lui exploserait sa…

« Cigarette ? » proposa Reynolds, le tirant de sa contemplation malsaine. Si Grant n'ôtait pas sa main du bras de son second, il se pouvait qu'il le lui coupe…

Machinalement, dans un vieux réflexe qu'il n'avait jamais véritablement perdu, il attrapa la cigarette que lui tendait Kyle avec pour seul remerciement, un grognement. Il s'empara d'autorité du briquet qui trainait sur la table, coinça la cigarette entre ses lèvres et approcha la flamme de sa bouche.

« Vous ne devriez pas, mon Colonel. » lança simplement Carter de l'autre côté de la table.

La main de Grant était fermement enroulée autour de son poignet. Jack serra les dents, écrasant légèrement la cigarette. Un gout désagréable de tabac envahit sa bouche.

« Sinon quoi, Major ? » défia-t-il, une lueur colérique dans le regard.

Elle ne répondit pas mais il pouvait dire qu'elle était furieuse. Frustrée peut-être.

« Hey, Jack… » temporisa Reynolds. « Peut-être que… »

« Peut-être que tu devrais tenir tes hommes en laisse, Kyle. » gronda Jack, quand les doigts de Grant se mirent à courir sur l'avant bras de Carter.

La jeune femme en avait visiblement assez parce qu'elle se détacha assez brutalement et à la complète stupéfaction du Marine.

Ca ne suffit pas à Jack. Le regard planté dans celui de Carter, il alluma la cigarette et exhala une bouffée de fumée.

Dans ce qu'elle considérait très certainement être une punition, elle attrapa la main du Marine et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, Jack écrasa la cigarette dans le cendrier. Il s'était arrêté de fumer trop longtemps auparavant pour replonger maintenant. Ca ne l'empêcha pas de descendre son verre de bière d'une seule traite en voyant avec quelle ardeur elle cherchait à marquer son point de vue.

Grant ne s'en remettrait pas.

Teal'c choisit ce moment pour déclarer qu'il ramenait Daniel chez lui. Son départ fut suivi par celui d'Haley et par le dernier membre de SG3.

Jack ne s'en aperçut même pas, trop focalisé sur la façon dont Carter bougeait contre ce type. Sa seule consolation fut qu'elle sembla se fâcher lorsque les mains de Grant descendirent trop bas.

« Peut-être qu'on devrait rentrer, Jack. » proposa Reynolds. « Je vais te ramener. »

« Non. » trancha le Colonel.

« Tu n'es pas en état de conduire. » contra patiemment l'autre militaire.

« Carter me ramènera. » rétorqua-t-il.

L'homme jeta un regard incertain au couple enlacé sur la piste de danse.

« Jack… Je pense que… »

« Je le tuerai avant qu'il la touche. » coupa Jack, trop ivre et trop jaloux pour se soucier de qui l'entendait. Une part de son esprit, celle qui était claire et lui soufflait d'arrêter ce numéro, remerciait le ciel que ce soit Reynolds et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Reynolds était fiable et ferait comme si de rien était le lendemain. Il n'aurait pas d'explications à donner.

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle le laissera aller jusque là. » jugea le commandant de SG3, visiblement amusé. « Il est clair que tu n'aurais pas dû prendre cette cigarette, Jack. Tu vas dormir sur le canapé… »

Alarmé, Jack leva la tête vers l'autre homme. A quel moment Reynolds s'était-il levé ?

« Ce n'est pas… Je ne… Carter… » balbutia-t-il, horrifié de se découvrir trop soul pour être cohérent alors que le sujet était si important.

« Je vais m'en charger, Monsieur. » l'interrompit son second, sans lui jeter un regard.

Oubliant momentanément la raison de sa beuverie, il attrapa son bras.

« Carter, il croit que… »

« Je me doute de ce qu'il croit, mon Colonel. » coupa-t-elle une nouvelle fois. « Et il a tort de le croire. N'est-ce pas ? »

Le ton de la jeune femme était un avertissement à lui tout seul. Il n'avait pas intérêt à empirer davantage la situation.

« Oui. » articula-t-il distinctement, sachant qu'il était ridicule, mais incapable de se réfréner. « Tu as tort, Kyle. Essexciiiiiiva… Excessivement tort. »

La scientifique se passa une main sur le visage avant de se redresser et de se tourner vers Reynolds. Jack ne vit pas Grant dans les parages et espéra qu'elle l'avait viré…

« Je ne sais pas ce que le Colonel a pu dire, Monsieur, mais… » commença-t-elle.

« Je suis saoul, Major. » l'interrompit gentiment Reynolds. « Et je vais partir du principe qu'on l'est tous les trois et en conséquence, je ne me souviendrai absolument pas de ce qu'on a dit ou fait ce soir. »

Jack observa Carter lâcher un imperceptible soupir, soulagée.

« Je dois insister, Monsieur. » reprit-elle pourtant. « Il n'y a rien de… »

Reynolds leva la main.

« Je ne veux pas savoir, Carter. » déclara-t-il. « Jack est un ami et ce qu'il fait ne me regarde pas. Tant que vous n'avez pas de problèmes, ça ne me regarde pas. »

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Jack. C'était _exactement_ la réaction qu'il attendait de la part de Daniel et au moins maintenant, il savait que Reynolds était…

« _Tant que nous n'avons pas de problèmes_ ? » releva Carter avant qu'il ait pu exprimer sa joie. « Est-ce une menace, Monsieur ? Hypothétique, cela va de soit. »

Alarmé, Jack voulut se lever. Il ne tolèrerait pas qu'on menace Carter. La poussée que la jeune femme exerça sur son épaule l'obligea à rester assis.

« Je vous assurais simplement de mon soutien hypothétique, Major. » contra calmement Reynolds. « Je suis marié et j'aime ma femme, Sam. Je comprends. »

La scientifique sembla rester sur la défensive quelques secondes puis se détendit finalement.

« Pouvez-vous m'aider, Monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle.

Avant que Jack ait compris comment, il se retrouva fermement entrainé vers la voiture de Carter par la poigne ferme de Reynolds.

_This is out of control. _

Lorsque Jack se réveilla, un marteau-piqueur jouait des castagnettes dans son crâne. Il ouvrit les yeux mais la lumière qui entrait à flot par la fenêtre ouverte agressa ses rétines et il plongea sa tête sous l'oreiller avec un gémissement qui sonna pathétique à ses propres oreilles. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, tentant d'émerger pleinement du sommeil embrumé qui l'avait retenu prisonnier, puis, cédant finalement à ses besoins naturels, il se leva.

L'expérience était intéressante, décida-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il fallait absolument qu'il demande à Carter à quel moment elle avait transformé sa maison en péniche. Parce qu'il était à peu près certain que la dernière fois qu'il y avait été, le sol ne tanguait pas.

La jeune femme était assise au comptoir qui séparait la partie cuisine du salon et déjeunait tranquillement, visiblement absorbée par son magazine. Il tendit la main vers une des tartines déjà beurrée qui attendait qu'elle les mange mais elle l'a mis hors de portée avant qu'il ne s'en empare. A aucun moment elle ne leva la tête.

Déstabilisé, il chercha ce qui lui valait ce traitement. Le déroulement de la soirée d'hier lui revint en mémoire et il se figea, certain qu'elle n'avait que peu apprécié son comportement. A bien y repenser, plus les bières augmentaient en nombre et plus il la jugeait coupable de flirter avec Grant… Mais maintenant que l'alcool s'était dissipé, il se rappelait également qu'elle l'avait remis à sa place plus d'une fois avec irritation. Et lui s'était conduit comme ce qu'elle ne supportait pas. Mais elle ne devait pas être si contrariée que ça puisqu'elle l'avait laissée dormir dans son lit…

Oh, et il y avait Reynolds…

« Carter ? » appela-t-il avec prudence.

Son second avait le don de manifester son mécontentement de façon très claire mais sans pourtant dépasser les bornes de ce qui était politiquement correct. Elle se débrouillait pour qu'il n'ait jamais matière à la reprendre mais il finissait toujours par s'excuser platement quand elle était fâchée.

« Bébé ? » insista-t-il avec hésitation. Il était trop fatigué et avait trop mal au crâne pour s'indigner de son propre ton geignard.

Pour toute réponse, elle tourna la page. Avec tant de violence que le papier glacé se décolla sur la moitié de la longueur. Elle l'ignora avec application.

Lâchant un soupir, Jack prit place sur un tabouret à côté d'elle.

« Sam, je suis désolé. » s'excusa-t-il avec sincérité. Il ne voyait pas le besoin de lutter contre elle, ça finirait ainsi de toute manière et des jours de disputes n'était pas ce dont il avait envie quand leur relation était déjà si compliquée. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas réellement où ils en étaient. Ils avaient officiellement mis un terme à leur liaison mais… il ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle et il était évident que la réciproque était vraie.

« Désolé de quoi ? » cingla-t-elle, sans lever les yeux de son magasine. « De m'avoir traitée comme un morceau de viande ? D'avoir fait un caprice digne d'un gamin de cinq ans ? Où d'avoir mis quelqu'un de plus gradé que moi au courant de quelque chose qui pourrait nous perdre tous les deux ? »

Il était évident que c'était le dernier point qui l'embêtait le plus.

« Carter… » tenta-t-il mais elle ferma brusquement son magasine et il grimaça.

« Fais bien attention à ce que tu vas dire. » prévint-elle sans prendre de gants. « Parce que je suis vraiment en colère. »

Agacé malgré lui, Jack grogna.

« Je n'ai pas le droit d'être contrarié que tu t'amuses avec un sac de muscles sans cervelle ? » attaqua-t-il avec irritation.

« Tu as surtout le droit de réfléchir avant d'agir, Jack. » cingla-t-elle en se levant pour débarrasser les restes de son petit déjeuner. « Une chance que ça ait été Reynolds et pas quelqu'un d'autre ! Et encore ! S'il change d'avis, s'il va voir Hammond… »

« Je dirais que je t'ai forcée ! » coupa-t-il, exaspéré « Tu sais très bien que je te couvrirai, Carter, alors arrête ce numéro. Ta précieuse carrière restera intacte. »

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il lui jetait sa carrière au visage. Il tenait autant qu'elle à sa carrière, ce n'était pas juste de l'accuser de ça…

La jeune femme s'immobilisa, sa tasse de café à moitié pleine serrée dans la main.

« Ma carrière ? » répéta-t-elle, surprise. « Tu crois peut-être qu'on en est encore là ? »

La question était visiblement piégée et Jack n'avait aucune intention de foncer dans le guet-apens qu'elle lui tendait. En fait, la raison qu'il retrouvait peu à peu à mesure que l'alcool quittait son système lui dictait de s'enfuir avant de dire ou faire quelque chose d'irréparable. Seulement, Jack n'avait jamais été doué pour prendre les bonnes décisions au bon moment concernant sa vie privée.

« Et on en est où dans ce cas ? » attaqua-t-il avec hargne.

« Apparemment nulle part ! » s'énerva-t-elle. « Bon sang, Jack, ma carrière je m'en fous ! Mais le SGC… Et on peut finir en prison ! En _prison_ ! »

« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? » répliqua-t-il, à bout de nerf. Sa tête le lançait terriblement et la discussion le fatiguait. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau. Ils ne risquaient pas plus aujourd'hui qu'hier.

« Tu t'es comporté comme un enfant, Jack ! » Elle élevait la voix et ça ne faisait rien pour arranger sa migraine. « Et à cause de ton comportement immature, Reynolds est au courant ! »

« Je me suis peut-être comporté comme un enfant mais tu t'es comporté comme une… »

Il s'interrompit in extremis.

Trop tard cependant pour que des larmes n'apparaissent pas dans les yeux de Carter.

« Bébé… » tenta-t-il mais elle posa la tasse sur la table avec tant de force que la faïence se fissura.

« Dehors. » ordonna le Major.

« Carter… » protesta-t-il. « Je suis… »

« Je m'en fous. » coupa-t-elle. « Dehors. »

Il pensait sincèrement qu'elle était capable de le frapper à cet instant et bien qu'il ne soit pas de ceux à refuser un combat, il capitula en secouant la tête.

« Cette conversation n'est pas finie… » prévint-il.

« Oh que si, elle l'est. » contra-t-elle durement. « Et ce n'est pas la seule chose à l'être. »

Avant qu'il ait pu répliquer, elle avait quitté la pièce telle une furie. Le claquement sec de la porte de sa chambre brisa le silence pesant qui était tombé sur la maison.

_It could be wrong…_

« Ca semble sous-entendre que l'influence perse s'étend jusqu'à… Vous allez bien ? »

Sam cessa de massacrer ce qui était dans son assiette et leva la tête afin d'adresser à l'archéologue un sourire amer.

« Comme un charme. » répondit-elle sans même tenter de dissimuler le chagrin qui pesait sur ses épaules.

Elle en avait assez de mentir à tout bout de champ. Et puis, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien leur faire, à tous, qu'elle ne soit pas au mieux de sa forme ? En quoi était-ce important sur l'échelle universelle que si elle s'écoutait, Samantha Carter ne sortirait plus de son lit ? Si elle passait son temps libre couchée, à pleurer aussi pitoyablement qu'une collégienne émotive… qui cela pouvait-il bien intéresser ?

Daniel sembla hésiter une seconde, sa fourchette comiquement figée à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Finalement, il la reposa dans son assiette et prit un air embêté.

« Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec… euh… Jack ? » tenta-t-il.

Allez savoir pourquoi, la simple question déclencha un rire nerveux qu'elle ne parvint pas à arrêter. Ce ne fut que quand elle sentit des larmes dégouliner sur ses joues qu'elle comprit que les spasmes s'étaient transformés en sanglots. L'archéologue se mordit la lèvre, indécis quant à la conduite à tenir, et elle s'appliqua à maîtriser ses émotions chaotiques avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne remarque la crise qui agitait la scientifique.

« Sam… » reprit Daniel, d'un ton désolé quand elle se fut contrôlée.

« Pardon, Danny. » s'excusa-t-elle, en repoussant son assiette. « J'ai du travail. »

« Mais vous n'avez rien avalé ! » protesta le linguiste. « Sam ! »

Mais elle était déjà à l'entrée du réfectoire, son esprit plus loin encore.

Ca faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle évitait Jack, refusant de prendre ses appels ou de répondre quand il débarquait chez elle. Elle cherchait à se persuader qu'il finirait par se lasser, que de toute manière ça ne pourrait pas marcher. Que c'était la chose à faire.

_It could never last. _

« Je dérange ? » hésita Daniel sur le pas de la porte.

Jack répondit par un haussement d'épaule sans cesser l'activité passionnante que constituait le lancer de balle en plastique contre le mur.

« J'ai fait toute la base pour vous trouver. » déclara l'archéologue en se laissant tomber dans la chaise qui faisait face au bureau de bois. « Mais j'avoue ne pas penser vous trouver ici. Depuis quand n'aviez-vous pas mis les pieds dans cette pièce ? »

A nouveau, le Colonel haussa les épaules.

Son bureau n'était pas son endroit favori et il préférait de loin taper ses rapports dans les labos de Carter ou de Daniel. Celui de la scientifique était maintenant exclu. Daniel… Quand Daniel voulait savoir quelque chose, rien ne l'arrêtait et il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de s'épancher auprès de son meilleur ami à l'instant.

« Jack… » soupira l'archéologue.

C'était en théorie le moment où il lui ordonnait de la fermer.

Seulement il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Peut-être avait-il envie de la compagnie de Daniel en fait de compte. Peut-être avait-il besoin d'un soutien amical.

Il ne savait plus.

Il ne savait rien d'autre que le fait que Carter ne voulait plus de lui.

Et Dieu que ça faisait mal…

« Sam et vous êtes dans un état pitoyable. » remarqua calmement Daniel. « Ai-je le droit de demander pourquoi mes deux meilleurs amis semblent fâchés l'un contre l'autre ? »

Jack eut un sourire amèrement amusé.

« Que vous ayez le droit ou pas, vous le ferez quand même. » répondit-il.

« Vrai. » jugea le linguiste. « Alors ? »

Pour la troisième fois, le Colonel haussa les épaules.

« J'ai fait un truc idiot, elle m'en a voulu. Ce qui fait que j'ai dit quelque chose de pire et maintenant elle refuse de m'adresser la parole. » Il lança la balle avec trop de force et échoua à la rattraper. Il ne fit pas un mouvement pour la ramasser. Comme le reste, il n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier. « Elle n'accepte pas mes excuses et je ne pense pas qu'elle les accepte un jour. Je suppose que je dois être reconnaissant qu'elle veuille bien continuer de travailler avec moi. »

Daniel garda le silence quelques secondes avant de croiser les jambes et de s'installer plus confortablement dans son siège.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? » s'enquit l'archéologue.

Jack ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Je ne l'ai pas vraiment dit. Mais j'étais sur le point de le faire. » expliqua-t-il. « Mais on était en train de se disputer et… »

Il se tut. Il ne pouvait pas tout confier à Daniel, qu'importe qu'il en ait ou non envie.

« Vous faites ça souvent ces temps-ci, non ? » releva le linguiste. « Vous disputer ? »

Jack attrapa un stylo qui trainait sur le bureau et entreprit de le faire tourner aussi vite que possible.

« Pas vraiment, non. » répliqua-t-il.

« Est-ce qu'il a quelque chose que je devrais savoir, Jack ? » pressa son ami.

« Comme ? » esquiva le militaire.

« Je ne suis pas aveugle, vous savez ? » s'agaça l'archéologue. « Et loin d'être idiot. J'ai bien vu qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous et… »

« Ne terminez pas cette phrase. » coupa tranquillement Jack.

Daniel secoua la tête et finit par se lever, visiblement vexé que son meilleur ami continue de nier.

« Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous. Je ne sais pas ce que _vous_ avez fait ou dit. Mais Sam est malheureuse et je savais que ça finirait comme ça. J'ai essayé de vous prévenir mais est-ce que vous m'avez écouté ? »

Jack fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça aurait dû finir comme ça ? » releva-t-il, trop abattu pour être blessé. « Hypothétiquement. »

Daniel eut un sourire triste.

« Ne vous méprenez pas, Jack, je suis persuadés que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre… mais pas dans ses conditions. Vous avez tous les deux un trop grand sens de l'honneur pour vous contenter de ça et vu l'état de la guerre, il n'y aura rien d'autre pour vous avant des années. Une liaison illicite comme celle là finira par détruire ce qu'il y a entre vous. »

Le discours de l'archéologue fut suivi d'un blanc que Jack utilisa pour digérer l'opinion de son ami. Quand il le fit finalement, une flamme furieuse s'embrasa dans sa poitrine.

« Vous avez tort. » contra-t-il avec un calme froid, dangereux. La fureur, la peur de perdre Carter et une certitude absolue pulsaient dans son être. « C'est plus fort que ça. Plus fort qu'un règlement stupide. Plus fort que cette dispute idiote. Vous avez _tort_, Daniel. »

« Je l'espère, Jack. » répondit l'archéologue, visiblement peu convaincu. « Je l'espère de tout cœur. »

La porte se referma sur ce souhait pieux et Jack alluma son ordinateur. Il la bombarderait de mails, de messages, d'appels et de fleurs si c'était ce que ça prenait, mais elle lui pardonnerait.

_It could be wrong…_

« Tout va bien au travail, Sam ? » demanda Jacob avec ce qui lui sembla être de la prudence.

La jeune femme arracha son regard du hublot pour sourire à son père. L'avion qui avait été mis à leur disposition était vide mis à part pour eux et les deux pilotes. Selmac ne pouvant passer par un aéroport traditionnel, se rendre à San Diego nécessitait la coopération de l'Air Force.

« Oui. » répondit-elle. « SG4 a ramené un appareil qui a l'air très intéressant. Je suis impatiente de pouvoir l'étudier plus en détails. Il a l'air de… »

« Je voulais parler de SG1, ma chérie. » coupa l'ancien Général.

Sam fronça les sourcils, feignant d'être perplexe. Evidemment, prétendre que l'équipe était au mieux de sa forme alors que l'homme avait assisté à la dernière mission atteignait un niveau de comédie qu'elle n'avait pas. Elle ne parlait plus à Jack qui persistait à quêter son avis et à lui adresser la parole, le Colonel semblait en froid avec Daniel qu'elle évitait elle-même depuis la scène du mess et Teal'c se tenait au milieu, peu enclin à s'impliquer dans les divers désaccords qui agitaient les membres du groupe. Ils étaient assez intelligents pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'Hammond à la base, mais en mission…

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. » mentit-t-elle. Pas très bien, cependant.

« Il semblait y avoir des tensions. » explicita Jacob, perdant son expression neutre au profit d'une plus inquiète.

« Des tensions ? » répéta-t-elle, mais la nervosité dans sa voix trahit plus sûrement que le tremblement de ses mains.

« Que s'est-il passé entre Daniel et Jack ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

« Aucune idée. » répondit-elle. Et au moins, c'était la stricte vérité. Elle ne pouvait pas se vanter de la dire très souvent…

Jacob garda le silence une seconde puis fronça les sourcils.

« Et entre Jack et toi ? »

La question resta suspendue dans l'air quelques secondes. Sam avait très bien perçu l'ordre tacite. Il ne voulait pas de mensonges. Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait lui donner ce qu'il désirait…

« On s'est disputés. » lâcha-t-elle à contrecœur.

« Pourquoi ? »

Agacée, elle haussa les épaules et retourna à la contemplation du ciel.

« Ca ne te regarde pas. » trancha-t-elle.

« Il me semble que si. » rétorqua Jacob, irrité. « Si ma fille passe en cour martiale, ça éclaboussera ma carrière autant que la tienne. »

Sam ferma les yeux, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il ait pu dire quelque chose comme ça.

« Contente de voir que ta confiance en moi est si grande, papa. » cingla-t-elle. « Ca me touche. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ta carrière ne risque pas plus que la mienne. »

Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait s'en foutre à présent de sa carrière… Il y avait plus important. S'ils n'avaient pas eu un travail aussi enrichissant et fascinant… S'ils avaient été stationnés n'importe où ailleurs… Elle aurait lancé sa carrière au feu depuis longtemps pour lui. C'était fou, et absolument pas quelque chose qu'elle se serait crue capable d'envisager un jour, mais elle l'aurait fait.

« Ne le prends pas sur ce ton là, Sam. » gronda Jacob. « Et arrête de me mentir. Je ne suis pas idiot. Ca fait des mois que j'ai compris ce qui se tramait entre vous. J'avais juste espéré que tu aurais l'intelligence d'y mettre fin un peu plus tôt. »

La jeune femme jeta un regard nerveux vers le poste de pilotage mais la porte était bien fermée. Elle se retourna vers son père, une lueur furieuse dans le regard. Rompre aussi définitivement avec Jack l'avait laissée triste et blessée. Mais même s'il n'y avait pas eu tous ces obstacles sur leur route… rien ne prouvait que ça aurait fonctionné entre eux. Ils étaient trop… différents.

« Et bien, rassure-toi. » siffla-t-elle. « C'est terminé. »

Les larmes qui brouillèrent sa vue tandis qu'elle admettait finalement ça à voix haute la surprirent et elle se remit à contempler sans les voir les nuages qui flottaient autour d'eux. Elle ignora résolument son père tout le reste du voyage. Elle n'avait jamais voulu aller à San Diego pour commencer.

_Must erase it fast._

Ne trouvant pas la force de pousser la porte d'entrée et de pénétrer dans la maison de son frère, Sam fit le tour par le jardin et s'affala sur la balançoire qui occupait une bonne partie des journées de sa nièce. Elle ôta ses talons hauts et fouilla distraitement dans sa pochette.

La soirée avait été un désastre.

Marc avait tenu à ce qu'elle sorte avec l'un de ses amis. Un flic, sympathique au demeurant, avec qui elle aurait pu bien s'entendre si son cœur n'avait pas déjà été pris. Elle avait à peine réussi à sourire quand il le fallait et être assez aimable pour que son frère ne le lui reproche pas plus tard. Elle avait refusé de le revoir, prétextant être prise.

Et ce n'était même pas un mensonge.

Elle était prise. Elle pouvait ne pas vouloir l'admettre, elle pouvait se mentir mais la vérité n'en demeurait pas moins celle-ci : elle était amoureuse de Jack O'Neill.

Mettant finalement la main sur son portable, elle le ralluma. Il n'y avait aucun message. Surprise, elle attendit quelques minutes, pensant que peut-être le démarrage était lent mais elle dut finalement se rendre à l'évidence, il n'avait pas cherché à la contacter. Ca faisait des jours qu'il la bombardait de messages, de mails et d'appels… Elle avait droit à un message par heure en général. Et là… Il avait renoncé. Tout simplement.

Sam se mordit la lèvre, et baissa la tête, s'interdisant de pleurer une fois de plus. Elle n'avait jamais autant pleuré que pour cet homme. Elle poussa légèrement sur ses jambes et la balançoire oscilla doucement. Ca ne la consola pas.

« La dernière fois que je t'ai vue sur un de ces engins, tu devais avoir dix ans… » lança la voix de son père, neutre.

Elle émit un bruit amèrement amusé.

« J'en avais sept et on était allés au parc pour l'anniversaire de Marc. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Tu as une bonne mémoire. » constata Jacob en parcourant lentement la distance qui séparait la balançoire de la porte de derrière. « Je ne m'en souviens pas. »

« Il y a trop de peu de souvenirs de toi et d'évènements importants pour que j'oublie ceux que j'ai. » ironisa-t-elle. Méchante. Elle s'en voulu aussitôt. « Pardon… Je suis fatiguée. Je vais me coucher. »

Elle ne bougea pas pourtant et il ne commenta pas son attaque sournoise.

« Ta soirée n'a pas été bonne ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur la deuxième balançoire.

Dans un soupir, elle laissa glisser son sac sur le sol, conservant uniquement son portable à la main, et redonna une petite impulsion. Juste assez pour avoir la sensation que le vent la berçait…

« J'aimerai être un peu seule. » répondit-elle, fixant son téléphone comme si ça pouvait le faire sonner plus vite. S'il l'appelait maintenant… elle décrocherait. Elle s'excuserait. Elle avait besoin de lui. Tellement besoin de lui…

« Tu es malheureuse. » déclara Jacob avec prudence.

« Pas plus que d'habitude. »

Les mots claquèrent dans l'air, chargés de rancœur et de souffrance.

« Sam… » protesta doucement l'ancien Général. « Ce n'est pas sérieux… Tu ne peux pas te mettre dans un état pareil pour… »

« Pour quoi ? » s'énerva-t-elle. « Parce que ce que j'ai mis un terme à une liaison avec mon supérieur hiérarchique ? Ou parce que j'ai tellement mal que j'ai l'impression que je vais en crever ? Dis-moi, papa, pour quoi est-ce que je ne dois pas me mettre dans un tel état si j'en ai envie ? »

« Certaines personnes font passer l'amour avant le reste, Samantha. » déclara Jacob, avec conviction. « Ils ont de la chance de pouvoir le faire. Ce n'est pas notre cas. Nous sommes des soldats, Sam. Des _soldats_. Notre devoir, notre mission doit venir en premier. Le reste ensuite. Tout le reste. Aussi effroyable ou horrible que ça puisse paraitre. Tu sais que c'est la vérité. »

Elle secoua la tête, sans être véritablement surprise du discours que tenait son père. Une partie d'elle, celle qui appartenait strictement au Major Carter, à la militaire, était d'accord avec lui. Une autre, plus grande, trop grande, aspirait simplement à plus.

« Je sais que c'est un fardeau que je ne peux plus porter. » riposta-t-elle. « Je sais que j'aime un homme. Je sais qu'il m'aime. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit. Et pourtant, ça ne m'empêche pas de l'aimer. »

Jacob se passa une main sur le visage, clairement fatigué par la conversation.

« Tu n'as plus seize ans, Sam. » gronda-t-il avec brusquerie. « Tu as passé l'âge des rebellions stupides. Prends une décision et tiens-toi-y. Mais à force de rester entre deux chaises, tu vas te retrouver par terre. »

Contrarié, Jacob l'abandonna là, retournant à pas vifs vers la maison. Sam lâcha un soupir et renversa la tête en arrière, observant sans les voir la myriade d'étoiles qui éclairaient le ciel. On les voyait mieux que de Colorado Springs. La zone était moins polluée.

Elle resta longtemps assise sur la balançoire, à contempler les étoiles, redonnant un coup de pied quand elle s'immobilisait. Quand le portable vibra contre sa paume, elle ne réagit pas immédiatement, perdue dans un rêve éveillé où elle aurait le droit d'avoir à la fois le travail qu'elle adorait et l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Mais quand elle souleva finalement le clapet, et que le nom de son supérieur l'accueillit, son rythme cardiaque accéléra. Elle n'hésita même pas avant de décrocher, un sourire déjà accroché aux lèvres.

_It could be wrong…_

Jack manœuvra rapidement sa voiture dans l'allée de son second, utilisant la clef magnétique qu'elle lui avait confiée pour se garer dans son garage. Il remonta ensuite le petit escalier et ouvrit la porte qui donnait dans le couloir.

La maison était silencieuse et ça le surprit parce qu'il savait très bien qu'elle était là. Fronçant les sourcils et légèrement alarmé, il vérifia d'abord le salon puis se dirigea vers la chambre.

Depuis qu'elle était revenue de San Diego, deux semaines plus tôt, ils avaient repris comme avant, décidant qu'ils gèreraient les choses au jour le jour. S'ils étaient découverts… ils aviseraient. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas arrêter. Ils ne pouvaient pas. Même si ça allait contre leur éthique, même s'ils s'en voulaient.

« Carter ? » appela-t-il en pénétrant dans la chambre de son second.

Un léger bruit dans la salle de bain attenante le poussa à se diriger par là. Elle était là, assise le dos à la baignoire, une boite dans la main.

« Ca ne va pas, bébé ? » demanda-t-il, pensant qu'elle était peut-être malade.

Elle ne tourna pas la tête vers lui, mais il pouvait voir l'angoisse primaire qui émanait d'elle. Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et passa une main sur son front sans la trouver particulièrement chaude.

« Je suis en retard, Jack. » lâcha-t-elle en plantant finalement son regard bleu dans le sien.

« En retard ? » répéta-t-il sans comprendre. « En retard pour quoi ? »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule. Perplexe, le regard de Jack tomba finalement sur ce qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Les mots 'test' et 'grossesse' lui sautèrent au visage. D'accroupi, il passa assis à une vitesse effrayante.

« Oh. » fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

« Et si c'est positif ? » demanda-t-elle. La panique chez Carter était toujours calme. Paralysée.

Jack d'un autre côté, paniquait très rarement mais avec colère. Il ne trouva pas l'énergie de s'énerver. Son cœur battait trop fort, le sang pulsait trop vite dans ses tempes et il n'était plus aussi convaincu que tous les avertissements de Fraiser selon lesquels il devrait commencer à surveiller sa tension étaient si mal placés.

« Tu as fait le test ? » s'enquit-il avec autant de tranquillité qu'il put.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Ca me fait peur. » avoua-t-elle. « Je ne veux pas savoir. »

Un rire nerveux échappa au militaire.

« Personnellement, je préférerai être fixé. » ironisa-t-il. « Fais-le. Maintenant. »

Il avait conscience que le ton de commandement avec lequel il s'adressait à elle était probablement de trop mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement à l'instant que de se retrancher derrière le Colonel O'Neill.

« Et si c'est positif ? » répéta-t-elle.

Devinant que c'était un moment clef de leur relation, Jack attrapa sa main et la serra brièvement. Aussi rassurant qu'il pouvait l'être.

« On assumera. » répondit-il.

« Comment ? » voulut-elle savoir. « Ils vont nous jeter en cellule, Jack… Ca va être une catastrophe… Oncle George… Et papa… Et… »

Elle paniquait totalement et Jack n'était pas loin du même stade.

« Carter. » coupa-t-il avec fermeté. « Fais ce test. On verra après. »

Il se leva et la remit debout avant d'aller attendre dans sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Ses mains tremblaient et il avait du mal à le cacher.

_But it could have been right._

Assis sur le lit, ils fixaient tous les deux avec insistance la languette. Jack était persuadé que le temps avait ralenti. Les cinq minutes d'attente ne pouvaient passer aussi lentement, c'était impossible.

« Peut-être… Peut-être que tu devrais partir, Jack. » bredouilla Carter, brisant le silence pour la première fois.

« Quoi ? » lâcha le Colonel. Elle voulait qu'il s'en aille ? « Pourquoi ? » Si c'était une façon de rompre, ce n'était pas réellement le moment…

« Tu as déjà perdu un… » commença-t-elle pour s'interrompre. Elle s'exprimait avec difficulté, comme si ce qu'elle disait lui coûtait. « Si c'est positif… On n'aura pas d'autre choix que de… Tu ne devrais pas avoir à… »

« Non. » l'interrompit-il fermement. Non, il ne la laisserait pas avorter. Parce que c'était bien par là qu'elle voulait aller. A moins que… « C'est ce que tu veux ? »

Des larmes plein les yeux, elle secoua la tête avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Sans réfléchir, il l'attira contre lui. Immédiatement, il sentit ses bras venir s'enrouler autour de son cou.

« Ca ne devrait pas arriver. » lâcha-t-elle et jamais, jamais il ne l'avait vue aussi vulnérable. Aussi terrifiée. « Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Jack… »

Mais même s'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour accéder à sa supplique, il n'en avait pas le pouvoir. Il se contenta donc de la tenir, en fermant les yeux et en comptant les secondes qui semblaient s'égrener avec une lenteur insupportable.

« On partira. » conclut-il tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à lui, perdue et trop paniquée pour prendre une décision rationnelle. « Si c'est positif, on partira. J'ai assez de contacts… On pourra se cacher… Ou aller ailleurs… Sur une autre planète… Je trouverai une solution, Sam. Je te protégerai. Je vous protégerai. »

La seule réponse qu'elle trouva fut de plaquer sa bouche sur la sienne et de la dévorer avec ardeur. Elle n'était pas d'accord et elle ne le suivrait pas, il le savait. Comme il savait aussi qu'ils finiraient par affronter ce qui les attendait ici. Mais pour l'instant, il voulait oublier.

Merde, ce genre de choses n'était pas censé se passer comme ça…

« Je… » murmura-t-il, se faisant violence pour prononcer ces mots qui pulsaient dans son être mais ne voulaient pas sortir. « Je… »

« Je sais. » répondit-elle dans un sourire triste. « Moi aussi. »

A cette seconde de cette minute précise, il réalisa que qu'importe le résultat de ce test, il ne voulait jamais être séparé d'elle. Jamais. Parce qu'il l'aimait de toute son âme. Plus que ça, elle était son âme…

Il ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'il ait pu finalement avouer ces émotions troublantes, le minuteur qu'elle avait réglé sonna.

Leurs regards tombèrent sur le test qu'elle avait toujours à la main.

La languette n'avait pas changé de couleur.

« C'est bon ou mauvais ? » demanda Jack.

Sam expira lentement, ses traits se détendant légèrement.

« Je suppose que ça dépend de la façon dont on le voit. » répondit-elle. « Pour nous, c'est plutôt bon. »

« Tu n'es pas enceinte. » traduisit-il, et il s'en voulut d'être soulagé.

« Non. » confirma-t-elle. « Je ne suis pas enceinte. »

Le silence retomba sur la chambre tandis qu'ils contemplaient tous deux le test qu'elle tenait encore.

« Tu devrais peut-être en faire un autre ? » hasarda-t-il. « Juste pour être sûr ? »

Elle parut sur le point de répliquer puis acquiesça lentement avant de se glisser dans la salle de bain.

_Love is our resistance._

Une demi-heure plus tard, et trois tests de plus, Sam respirait nettement plus librement. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit où Jack était déjà allongé, à moitié endormi, et se blottit contre lui. Elle ferma les yeux et s'autorisa à se détendre. Elle avait rarement eu aussi peur qu'aujourd'hui. Réaliser qu'elle avait plus de deux semaines de retard, déduire qu'elle était peut-être... acheter un test… tout ça l'avait laissée fébrile et paniquée. En réalité, elle était surprise que le militaire ait pris la chose aussi calmement.

« Ca va ? » demanda l'homme pile au moment où elle allait s'enquérir de la même chose. Il avait été affreusement silencieux depuis que le second test avait confirmé qu'elle n'attendait pas d'enfant. Elle craignait que tout ça lui fasse penser à Charlie et ne ramène de mauvais souvenirs.

« Je crois. » répondit-elle doucement. « Et toi ? »

Un rire bref et amusé secoua la poitrine sur laquelle elle était appuyée.

« Je pense que j'ai eu au moins deux attaques cardiaques. » déclara-t-il.

Le terrain était glissant mais Sam se sentit forcée de s'y aventurer.

« Tu… n'en veux pas d'autres ? » déduisit-elle. « D'enfants ? »

Elle n'avait jamais réellement réfléchi à la question, elle-même. Si Jack n'en voulait pas… Et bien elle ne voulait pas d'autres enfants que les siens, supposait-elle, donc ça ne faisait pas grande différence ce qu'elle désirait.

« Je ne sais pas… » déclara-t-il honnêtement. « Avec toi… L'idée n'est pas aussi… effrayante. Mais je n'étais pas un bon père, Carter… Je ne sais pas si… »

« Tu as tort, Jack. » contra-t-elle doucement. « Tu étais un très bon père, j'en suis certaine. »

« Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? » ironisa-t-il, mais la fêlure était perceptible sous le sarcasme. L'élan d'amour et de tendresse qui la poussait vers lui enfla encore.

« Parce que je te connais. » répondit-elle simplement.

Elle savait par exemple que si Sarah avait eu un accident de voiture et n'avait pas survécu, il aurait tout lâché pour Charlie. Les Black Ops, l'Air Force si nécessaire… Il n'aurait jamais laissé son fils livré à lui-même ou chez son meilleur ami, quand bien même aurait-il eu un enfant du même âge…

Il y eut un silence, puis le bras qui s'était automatiquement enroulé autour d'elle quand elle s'était allongée se resserra légèrement.

« Carter, quand on pourra… » Il ne termina pas sa phrase, se raclant la gorge. « Non, rien. C'est ridicule. »

« C'est toi qui es ridicule. » jugea-t-elle. « Que voulais-tu dire ? »

« Rien. » lâcha-t-il immédiatement. Beaucoup trop vite.

« Jack. » gronda-t-elle.

Il soupira puis tira légèrement sur son épaule pour qu'elle se redresse. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'appuya sur son coude de façon à pouvoir le regarder en face.

« Quand ce ne sera plus illégal… » reprit-il. « Tu crois que tu… Je… Nous… » Il s'interrompit une nouvelle pour lever les yeux au ciel. « Oh, pour l'amour du Ciel ! » grogna-t-il finalement. « Epouse-moi. »

Il semblait à la fois soulagé et anxieux de sa réponse. Cependant, Sam avait trop de mal à croire ses oreilles pour noter tout cela.

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-elle, presque certaine d'avoir été prise d'une hallucination auditive. Ca arrivait parfois en cas de stress intense.

Jack se passa une main sur le visage, visiblement gêné.

« Oublie. » exigea-t-il. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

« Non ! » protesta-t-elle. « Enfin, oui. »

Jack eut un sourire amusé. _Faussement_ amusé. Il tentait de se protéger déduisit-elle.

« Je ne pensais pas que viendrait le jour où je verrais Samantha Carter incohérente. » plaisanta-t-il.

Elle balaya sa blague d'un revers de la main et s'assit complètement. Sérieuse.

« Recommence. » ordonna-t-elle, un sourire irrépressible sur les lèvres. « Je suis prête, cette fois. »

« Prête à quoi ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant lui aussi, clairement confus.

« A accepter. » répliqua-t-elle comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Et ça l'était.

_They __keep us apart and they won't stop breaking us down…_

« A quoi vous jouez, Danny ? » attaqua Jack, à peine eut-il mis un pas dans le labo de l'archéologue. La conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Hammond l'avait perturbé. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi l'équipe devrait se diviser pour la prochaine mission et il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait accompagner Daniel visiter des ruines à l'autre bout de la galaxie quand Carter partait avec Teal'c rendre visite à Ishta et Ryac.

« Vous avez parlé au Général. » déduisit le –oh, tellement intelligent- archéologue, en jetant à peine un coup d'œil à Jack. Trop concentré sur le caillou qu'il était en train d'examiner.

« Et il a bien précisé que tout ça était votre idée. » assena Jack, espérant au moins un signe de culpabilité. Mais non, Daniel se contenta de soupirer en ôtant ses lunettes pour se masser l'arrête du nez.

« Jack, ce n'est pas ma faute si les Ourondals sont misogynes. Sam n'aurait pas pu nous accompagner de toute manière et Teal'c a envie de retourner sur Hak'tyl depuis des semaines. Ishta lui manque. Vous n'avez rien remarqué ? »

Jack fut celui à masquer une grimace coupable. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à grand-chose à part Carter dernièrement.

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas prétendre avoir besoin de moi, Daniel ! » protesta-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, là-bas ? Tenir vos pinceaux et vos lampes en attendant que vous dénichiez un caillou plus gros ? »

« Les Ouronlals se sentiront menacés si on débarque en nombre et ils respecteront plus un homme comme vous, qu'un homme comme moi. » expliqua patiemment Daniel. « Tout ça est dans le rapport qui poirote sur votre bureau depuis une semaine et demie. »

Capitulant finalement, Jack battit en retraite vers la porte mais pivota au moment d'en franchir le seuil.

« Je sais que vous avez une idée derrière la tête. » accusa-t-il. « Vous désapprouvez alors vous tentez de faire Dieu seul sait quoi… »

L'archéologue secoua la tête avec une expression compatissante mais sérieuse.

« Ne me donnez pas le rôle de votre conscience, Jack. » prévint le linguiste. « Je n'en veux pas. Vous avez fait vos choix, je les accepte. Ca ne veut pas dire que je dois les aimer, mais je les accepte. »

Jack étudia un instant ces paroles puis fronça les sourcils.

« Donc, il n'y aura pas de grands discours interminables sur pourquoi le règlement et tout ce qui va avec est si important ? » insista-t-il.

Daniel lui lança un sourire amusé.

« Je n'ai _jamais_ dit ça. » répliqua l'archéologue. « Nous aurons des heures et des heures pour discuter… »

Grognant sa frustration, Jack quitta le bureau sans un mot d'au revoir.

_And hol__d me, our lips must always be sealed._

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles… » protesta Jack tandis que Sam tentait d'échapper au bras qui la retenait gentiment prisonnière. Comprenant qu'elle n'irait nulle part, elle se détendit et se laissa aller contre le torse nu de son supérieur.

« Il va bien falloir pourtant… » rétorqua-t-elle avec amusement. « Le départ est programmé pour neuf heures et il est déjà tard. Le temps de retourner à la base… »

« Tu pourrais téléphoner et dire que tu es malade… » suggéra-t-il.

« Et tu expliqueras à Janet pourquoi je n'ai aucun symptôme quand elle débarquera ? » se moqua-t-elle, plus attendrie qu'elle aurait aimé l'être par son comportement.

« Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu partes sans moi. » lâcha-t-il, sérieusement cette fois.

« Teal'c sera là. » répondit-elle. « Je ne risquerai rien. C'est toi et Daniel qui me faites peur. Vous arrivez toujours à vous mettre dans le pire des pétrins, tous les deux. »

« Lui, Carter. » corrigea-t-il. « Il casse un truc, trébuche ou insulte malencontreusement quelqu'un… »

« Et toi, jamais. » ironisa-t-elle en capturant brièvement sa bouche. Profitant du fait qu'il soit distrait, elle échappa à son étreinte, gloussant légèrement au bruit dépité qu'il émit.

« Bébé… » plaida-t-il, mais elle secoua la tête, enfilant rapidement ses vêtements épars. Elle était en retard et devrait se doucher à la base. Si elle avait le temps de le faire…

« Je t'aime ! » lança-t-elle en guise d'au revoir, quittant la chambre en sautillant pour enfiler sa deuxième chaussure.

Elle entendit à peine le 'moi aussi' qu'il lança mais ça la fit sourire. Il finirait bien par le dire vraiment…

_If we live our life in fear…_

Jack descendit la rampe avec empressement, un très mauvais pressentiment enflant dans sa poitrine. Les deux jours avec Daniel ne s'étaient pas si mal passés, il avait même apprécié l'hospitalité un peu brusque des Ouronlals. Du moins il l'avait apprécié jusqu'à ce qu'un message urgent d'Harriman ne les rappelle à la base.

Hammond n'était ni dans la salle de contrôle, ni dans la salle d'embarquement et Jack ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter pour demander ce qui se passait, décidant de se diriger droit vers le bureau de son supérieur et de questionner Walter. Il n'y avait pas cinquante raisons qui pouvaient justifier le rappel d'une équipe et la seule qui lui venait à l'esprit n'était pas bonne.

Il crevait d'inquiétude.

Evidemment, rien n'indiquait que Carter était en danger ou même blessée mais… Il y avait ce pincement dans sa poitrine. Ce pincement qui lui soufflait que c'était exactement l'explication…

Le fait que la première personne qu'il croisa dans le couloir fut Bratac ne le rassura pas.

« O'Neill. » salua le vieux guerrier, une tristesse nette dans le regard. « Docteur Jackson. »

Daniel s'immobilisa au côté du Colonel, légèrement essoufflé par le rythme que lui avait imposé le dirigeant de SG1.

« Bratac. » lâcha finalement l'archéologue, comprenant sans doute que Jack ne parlerait pas. Le militaire avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, devinant à l'expression du Maître Jaffa et à ses vêtements déchirés qu'il n'aimerait pas ce qu'il allait entendre.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » pressa le Colonel. « Où sont Carter et Teal'c ? »

« Hammond du Texas ne peut quitter votre infirmerie pour le moment, O'Neill. » déclara Bratac. « Vous devez l'y rejoindre. Je dois retourner sur… »

Jack n'avait pas attendu la fin pour s'élancer, Daniel sur les talons. Le trajet fut bref et silencieux. Les deux hommes débarquèrent dans l'infirmerie sans se soucier de masquer leur inquiétude. Teal'c fut la première personne que Jack repéra. Assis sur le lit, les épaules légèrement voutées, il était en train de résumer d'une voix morne ce qui semblait être le compte rendu d'une attaque pour Walter qui prenait des notes.

« Teal'c. » soupira le militaire avec soulagement. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est Carter ? »

Un silence éloquent lui répondit. C'est là qu'il remarqua la présence de Jacob, l'homme, assis dans un coin, semblait défait et tenait une compresse pressée contre son épaule. Un infirmier lui tournait autour mais il ne cessait de le repousser.

Il voulut redemander où était son second mais ne trouva pas sa voix. Il ne pouvait que constater l'ampleur des dégâts. L'épaule de Jacob, l'expression de Teal'c, les nombreux soldats, Jaffas et amazones qui se faisaient recoudre ça et là… L'inquiétude sur le visage d'Hammond qui s'entretenait vivement avec Fraiser dans un coin.

« Où est Sam ? » répéta Daniel.

Jack sentit la main de l'archéologue se poser sur son épaule et la serrer brièvement. Mais tout était flou. Comme s'il évoluait dans un brouillard cotonneux.

« Au bloc. » répondit finalement Harriman quand personne ne se décida à répondre. « Je regrette je ne sais rien d'autre, Monsieur. Mais… ça n'avait pas l'air… bon. »

Sur cette nouvelle, le Sergent présenta ses excuses et prit congé. Ses jambes menaçaient de lâcher et Jack s'assit sur le lit à côté de Teal'c. Daniel resta debout à côté de lui, prêt à le soutenir en cas de besoin. Il aurait voulu s'en agacer mais la vérité était qu'il était reconnaissant.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » réitéra-t-il une troisième fois.

« J'ai échoué à protéger le Major Carter, O'Neill. » déclara Teal'c, d'une voix où la souffrance se disputait au chagrin.

Jack cligna des paupières et secoua la tête.

« Elle va s'en sortir. » répondit-t-il simplement.

Personne ne commenta et Daniel exigea une fois de plus des explications.

« La Tock'Ra a eu vent d'une attaque imminente sur Hak'tyl. » lâcha Jacob, en se passant une main sur le visage. « Le temps que j'y arrive… C'était trop tard. »

« Une grande partie des amazones et des Jaffas rebelles ont été massacrés. » enchaina Teal'c. « Ceux qui n'avaient pas besoin de soins ont rejoint Chulac. Ryac est parmi eux. » Le guerrier ferma les yeux et ses épaules s'affaissèrent davantage. « Ishta n'a pas survécu à l'attaque. »

« Je suis désolé. » offrit immédiatement Daniel.

Jack garda le silence. Sa tête tournait et il avait beaucoup de mal à continuer de réfléchir correctement. Il se foutait totalement de l'attaque ou des pertes. La seule chose qui importait était Carter. Constatant qu'Hammond et Fraiser revenaient vers eux, Jack sauta sur ses deux pieds.

« Doc' ? » demanda-t-il avec angoisse avant même qu'elle soit à leur niveau.

« L'état du Major Carter est critique. » répondit Janet, dissimulant sa peine sous un ton professionnel à l'extrême. Jack savait qu'elle essayait de se distancer. Il essayait aussi. Mais échouait. « La blessure qu'elle a reçue à la tête est en train de la tuer. »

« Il doit bien y avoir… » commença Jacob, uniquement pour être coupé par le médecin.

« J'aimerai tenter une opération. » continua Fraiser. « Mais les risques sont élevés, j'ai besoin d'une autorisation. Elle pourrait rester sur la table, subir de nombreux dommages cérébraux ou finir sa vie dans le coma. Les chances qu'elle supporte l'opération sans séquelles sont faibles mais les résidus du symbiote qu'elle a porté pourraient l'aider à se remettre si elle y survit. »

Son exposé fut suivi par un silence.

« Et si vous ne l'opérez pas ? » s'enquit Daniel.

« Elle meurt. » répliqua Fraiser.

« Faites-le. » ordonna immédiatement Jack, se souciant peu des regards inquiets qui étaient posés sur lui. Il avait parfaitement conscience d'être à la limite de l'hyperventilation et il était tout aussi conscient du tremblement qui agitait ses mains.

« Avez-vous bien compris les risques, monsieur ? » insista le médecin. Mais Jack lisait dans son regard que c'était ce que la jeune femme voulait. Tenter l'opération avec tous les risques plutôt que de regarder son amie mourir.

« Oui. » affirma-t-il. « Faites-le. »

« Attendez. » intervint Jacob alors que Fraiser tendait vers le Colonel un dossier et un style. « Sam ne voudrait pas d'une vie attachée à un lit. Elle ne voudrait pas non plus devenir un légume… Je ne suis pas sûr que… »

« Moi je suis sûr. » coupa Jack, en attrapant le papier que le Docteur voulait qu'il signe. Il parapha le tout et le lui rendit.

« Le fait que vous vous envoyez ma fille ne vous autorise pas à décider de ce genre de choses, Colonel… » explosa le Tock'Ra.

Hammond détourna la tête, feignant visiblement de ne pas avoir entendu, et Janet disparut rapidement en direction du bloc opératoire. L'infirmerie était très bruyante due au grand nombre de patients principalement constitués de Jaffas ou d'amazones. Jack jugea que les dégâts étaient minimes et quand bien même ne le seraient-ils pas, il s'en foutait. Carter était sa priorité. Son père pouvait aller se faire foutre s'il n'était pas content.

« Sam a fait de Jack son responsable légal au cas où elle serait incapable de décider pour elle-même, Jacob. » lança Daniel avec tact. « Et c'était il y a des années. On a tous désigné un autre membre de l'équipe, en fait. C'était plus… pratique. »

« Je sais que tu es inquiet. » lança Hammond à Jacob, avec un air de reproche. « On l'est tous. Mais évite ce genre de propos ici, tu veux ? »

Jack se désintéressa de la conversation, retournant s'asseoir auprès du Jaffa dont la douleur silencieuse miroitait la sienne.

Il attendait.

_I will wait a thousand years…_

Somnolant sur sa chaise, Jack laissait son esprit dériver. Il fixait le jardin sur lequel donnait la fenêtre sans vraiment le voir. Il avait cessé d'observer des semaines plus tôt. C'était toujours la même chose. Tous les jours. Le vieil homme en chaise roulante faisait un tour entre huit et neuf heures, puis c'était la jeune capitaine qui bataillait pour regagner l'usage de ses jambes… Il pouvait réciter de mémoire l'emploi du temps de la majorité des patients de cet hôpital.

Ils avaient transféré Carter à l'hôpital de l'Académie un mois plus tôt, quand il avait été clair qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas immédiatement. Jack, comme le reste de SG1, avait eu droit à un congé spécial. Daniel partageait son temps entre la base et l'hôpital même s'il ne venait plus aussi régulièrement qu'au début. Durement touché par la perte d'Ishta, Teal'c avait choisi de passer quelque temps sur Chulack où il aidait son peuple à se remettre d'aplomb.

Le Colonel vivait au chevet de Carter.

Il partait tard le soir et revenait tôt le matin, exaspérant Fraiser et distrayant les infirmières. Il refusait le pronostic du Doc' selon lequel son second ne sortirait peut-être jamais du coma. Jacob, lui, était parti en mission secrète un peu après qu'elle ait été admise à l'hôpital. Hammond et sa fille, Beth, étaient les seuls autres visiteurs réguliers et Jack avait un peu mieux compris les critères avec lesquels Sam avait jugé qu'il ferait un bon père. Il était clair que Jacob aurait pu faire mieux. Mais c'était sa nature…

« On a reçu un message de Teal'c. » lâcha Daniel en pénétrant dans la chambre sans s'annoncer, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Jack secoua la tête et tenta de reprendre contact avec la réalité. Ce qu'il pouvait être fatigué, en ce moment…

« Bonjour à vous aussi, Danny. » marmonna-t-il.

« Les Jaffas se remettent, visiblement. » enchaîna l'archéologue en se laissant tomber sur une chaise de l'autre côté du lit. « Il vous salue et il espère que Sam ira mieux. »

« Elle ira mieux. » affirma Jack, dans un grondement. Il détestait la façon dont les gens essayaient patiemment de le convaincre du contraire, récemment.

Daniel sembla hésiter une seconde, puis entreprit de nettoyer ses lunettes avec des gestes précis qui trahissaient sa nervosité.

« Janet ne pense pas qu'elle va se réveiller, Jack. » lâcha l'archéologue. « Elle dit que vous refusez de l'entendre, mais… il est probable que Sam ne reprenne jamais connaissance. »

Le Colonel accueillit cette annonce avec une sérénité blasée. Sa vie s'était mise en stase à partir du moment où Carter était tombée dans le coma, rien ne l'atteignait. Le regard fuyant de Daniel semblait indiquer que ce n'était pas tout.

« Et ? » pressa-t-il, souhaitant en finir avec cette part de la conversation.

« Hammond voudrait qu'on réintègre le service actif. » cracha Daniel, sans masquer son air coupable à cette idée. Travailler au labo était une chose, retourner sur le terrain sans Sam en était une autre. Jack comprenait tout à fait.

« L'équipe phare ne peut pas rester à la base beaucoup plus longtemps. » répondit simplement le militaire. « Le Général sait ce qu'il fait. C'est politique. Il a raison. »

« Vous êtes d'accord pour reprendre un emploi du temps normal ? » s'exclama son ami, ouvertement surpris.

« Je pense qu'SG1 doit reprendre les missions. » explicita Jack, son regard revenant se poser sur la jeune femme dont le corps était relié à tant de machines. Elle paraissait si fragile… Ses fonctions cérébrales étaient intactes, il n'aurait jamais autorisé qu'ils la laissent vivre comme un légume. Mais elle ne se réveillait pas pour autant.

« Je ne crois pas que je commanderai à nouveau l'équipe, Daniel. » assena-t-il finalement. C'était une décision qui avait été dure à prendre et probablement plus dure encore à accepter. Mais si Sam finissait par se réveiller, elle aurait besoin de lui. Et il voulait avoir le droit d'être là.

L'archéologue soupira.

« Je me doutais que vous diriez ça… » déclara Daniel. « Hammond n'acceptera pas votre démission. Il me l'a dit. »

« Alors qu'il me trouve un remplaçant. » Jack haussa les épaules. « Reynolds ferait l'affaire. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais le militaire savait qu'il transmettrait. Un silence tomba entre eux, mais il n'était pas désagréable. Au bout d'un moment, Daniel vérifia sa montre et Jack conclut qu'il ne resterait pas beaucoup plus longtemps. Il s'en irait et Janet passerait peu après. Puis ce serait Hammond. Ou Beth. La routine était peut-être une des choses qu'il acceptait le moins.

« Elle va vraiment s'en sortir. » affirma brutalement Jack, sans même savoir pourquoi. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un d'autre y croie, en soit convaincu… Il en était tellement persuadé…

« Teal'c m'a dit qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais connaître Ishta. » lança Daniel en retour, suivant sa propre ligne de pensée.

« Il a mal. » jugea le militaire, un peu mal à l'aise. Parler des sentiments du Jaffas n'était pas vraiment son affaire. Il respectait trop Teal'c pour cela. « On en est tous là. »

« Ca aurait été plus simple pour vous si vous n'aviez pas… » L'archéologue s'interrompit, réalisant probablement que ce qu'il allait dire était légèrement déplacé dans la circonstance.

Jack sentit la fureur monter en lui et s'évanouir aussitôt. La souffrance et l'inquiétude qui remplissaient sa vie anéantissaient tout le reste. Comme s'il était anesthésié en permanence.

« Vous le croyez vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, vaguement intéressé par la réponse.

Daniel se racla la gorge, visiblement gêné de répondre. Il le fit finalement. Avec incertitude.

« Il y aurait eu plus de distance… » hasarda son équipier. « Vous n'auriez pas été aussi directement touché. »

Jack consentit à un demi-sourire triste.

« Vrai. » acquiesça-t-il. « Mais il y aurait eu les regrets. »

« Reste à savoir si les regrets de ce que vous auriez pu avoir aurait surpassé ceux d'avoir perdu ce que vous aviez. »

C'était tellement philosophique que Jack dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour décortiquer la phrase. Il ne mit pas plus de deux secondes à répondre pourtant. Certain que ce qu'il disait était la vérité.

« Peut-être que je suis dingue, Danny… » déclara le Colonel. « Mais j'aurai préféré ne l'embrasser qu'une seule fois… Effleurer sa peau, juste une seconde…. Ou n'avoir qu'une nuit avec elle… Plutôt que de ne rien connaître de tout ça. »

« 'L'amour est une fumée faite de la blancheur des soupirs'… » cita Daniel.

Jack eut un bref rire amer.

« Shakespeare était visionnaire. » conclut-il.

_Just to see your smile again. _

Le monde n'était que son.

Bruit.

Voix.

Incompréhensible.

Ses paupières tressautent.

Se referment.

La lumière est aveuglante.

Plus de bruit.

Brouhaha.

Beaucoup de voix.

Une voix par-dessus les autres.

Murmures.

Familiers.

Rassurants.

Encourageants.

Elle essaye de rouvrir les yeux.

Echoue.

Se rendort.

La fois suivante, elle parvient à rouvrir les paupières. Le monde est éblouissant de lumière. Elle ne reconnaît rien. Ni l'endroit où elle se trouve, ni l'homme qui bondit de sa chaise pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu es réveillée. Tu es réveillée. » répète-t-il encore et encore dans ses cheveux.

Elle voudrait refermer ses bras sur lui parce que son étreinte lui donne envie de pleurer. Elle voudrait lui demander pourquoi il a l'air si triste et si heureux à la fois. Mais ses muscles refusent de répondre. Sa voix est perdue pour elle. Son identité même lui échappe.

Sans même le réaliser, elle se rendort.

Quand elle se réveille, la nuit est tombée mais elle se souvient de qui elle est. Elle ne comprend toujours pas ce qu'elle fait là, mais elle suppose que la main de Jack dans la sienne veut dire que tout va bien. C'est ce que les murmures qu'il ne cesse de répéter à son oreille disent en tout cas. Ca et qu'il l'aime et qu'elle n'a pas intérêt à lui refaire un coup comme ça.

Elle est choquée d'entendre ces mots là dans sa bouche.

Mais il les répète.

Il l'aime.

Alors tout va bien.

_Kill your prayers for love and peace…_

« Je vais aller voir Hammond. » lâcha Sam avec nervosité. Elle n'était pas certaine de comment Jack prendrait la chose. La situation avait été un peu étrange pour eux récemment et ils revenaient à peine à un rythme de vie plus régulier.

Après deux mois de coma, le corps ne se remettait pas du jour au lendemain. Bien que Janet ne cessait de répéter que sans les résidus de Jolinar, Sam aurait eu beaucoup plus de difficultés. Il avait fallu des semaines avant que ses muscles ne répondent à nouveau à ses commandes et bien qu'elle ait repris son poste au labo, les missions lui étaient toujours interdites. Ce qui dans l'absolu ne la dérangeait pas.

SG1 était finalement retourné sur le terrain quand Daniel avait appris à la jeune femme que Jack refusait pour elle. Elle l'avait flanqué à la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital sans attendre.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le militaire, d'une voix ensommeillée, sans cesser de lui caresser les cheveux. « Le Doc' ne te laissera pas revenir plus vite. »

Elle déglutit péniblement et ramena le drap sur eux dans un besoin de s'occuper les mains.

« C'est ça justement, Jack… » hésita-t-elle. « Je ne veux pas revenir. »

« Hein ? »

Le Colonel se redressa brusquement et Sam roula sur le dos en soupirant. Elle avait su que ça n'allait pas être facile mais annoncer sa décision était peut-être pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Et ce n'était que Jack… Expliquer aux autres…

« On savait que viendrait un moment où il faudrait faire un choix, Jack. » déclara-t-elle posément. « J'ai fait le mien. »

« Tu veux quitter l'équipe ? » traduisit-il. « Ils ne te laisseront jamais faire. »

« Je vais tout expliquer au Général. » répondit-elle. « L'Air Force n'est plus vraiment ma priorité. »

« Ok, il est clair que tu es encore perturbé par ton coma, alors laisse-moi te récapituler la situation… » ironisa le militaire. « Règlement. Cour martiale. Prison. »

Sam secoua la tête et se retourna dans le lit, ramenant la couverture sur elle avec détermination.

« Tout ira bien. » affirma-t-elle, définitive. « Je vais voir Hammond. »

_You will wake the though police… _

« Sam… » plaida une nouvelle fois Jack, tentant de maîtriser la colère et l'agacement qui montaient en lui depuis la veille au soir. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de disputes et de cris qui avaient volés entre eux depuis qu'elle avait calmement déclaré la nuit précédente, comme si ça n'avait aucune importance, qu'elle désirait quitter l'armée.

Et confesser toute la vérité à Hammond par-dessus le marché…

« J'ai pris ma décision. » siffla Carter en réponse, quittant l'ascenseur quand il atteignit le bon étage.

S'il n'y avait pas eu du monde dans le couloir, il l'aurait volontiers attrapée et secouée pour la ramener à la raison.

« Carter, si tu fais ça, Hammond va devoir le rapporter à ses supérieurs. » répéta-t-il pour la millième fois. « Laisse-moi démissionner si tu veux à ce point qu'on s'affiche, mais ne va pas gâcher nos deux carrières et la sienne pour… »

« Il ne nous dénoncera pas, Jack. » coupa-t-elle. « On en a déjà parlé. Je ne veux plus… Bon sang ! » s'énerva-t-elle. « Quand on est enfermée dans une chambre, clouée au lit, on a rien d'autre à faire que réfléchir ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre que je puisse vouloir plus que des médailles et des promotions ? Je veux ça, Jack ! » Elle agita la main entre eux, frappant finalement sa poitrine avec colère. « Alors, si tout ça n'était qu'un jeu pour toi, dis le maintenant. Mais si tu veux plus alors laisse-moi faire ce que je veux et laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Elle était partie avant même qu'il ait pu répliquer. La rattraper ne lui prit que trois grandes enjambée.

« Ne sois pas ridicule. » gronda-t-il en se maintenant à sa hauteur. « Tu sais très bien que je… Bordel, Carter ! Démissionne, laisse-moi démissionner… mais tout raconter ? C'est… »

« Je sais ce que je fais. » trancha-t-elle en accélérant l'allure.

Le temps qu'il la rejoigne, elle frappait à la porte de leur supérieur. Agacé, Jack décida qu'il pouvait aussi bien attendre les MPs ailleurs.

_We can hide the truth inside_

Jack se laissa tomber dans le siège qui faisait face au bureau de Daniel avec un soupir irrité.

« Quel est le problème ? » s'enquit l'archéologue sans lever les yeux de sa traduction.

« Vous m'apporterez des oranges en prison ? » répliqua le Colonel, en s'emparant d'un objet alien qui trainait sur le bureau et en l'examinant sous toutes les coutures.

Daniel le récupéra dans la seconde et se leva pour le poser sur une étagère, hors de portée de son meilleur ami.

« Jack, tout le monde sait déjà que vous et Sam êtes ensembles. » raisonna tranquillement le linguiste. « Si Hammond avait dû vous faire arrêter, vous seriez à l'ombre depuis des mois. »

« Elle est allée tout avouer. » rétorqua le militaire. « Elle veut quitter l'Air Force. »

L'autre homme haussa les épaules.

« On l'a tous vu venir. » répondit Daniel comme si rien ne clochait avec cet état de fait. « En fait, vous êtes probablement le seul qui n'ait rien remarqué. »

Etait-il le seul à comprendre les dangers qu'une confession en bonne et due forme engendrerait ?

« Croyez-moi, je n'ai rien contre le fait qu'elle ne veuille plus aller en première ligne. La question n'est pas là. » s'énerva le Colonel. « Mais pourquoi tout raconter au Général ? Il sait tout ce qu'il a besoin de savoir. »

« Hammond est important pour elle. » rationnalisa l'archéologue. « Peut-être a-t-elle besoin de vider sa conscience. »

« En nous faisant jeter en prison ? » ironisa-t-il.

« Jack… » soupira Daniel. « Personne n'ira en prison. Sam vous aime. Vous aimez Sam. Tout le monde est plus ou moins au courant et ça n'a pas déclenché l'apocalypse. Qu'est-ce qui vous embête vraiment ? »

Jack faillit s'entêter sur son idée puis réalisa que ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui l'inquiétait.

« Elle laisse tout tomber, Daniel. » avoua-t-il finalement. « Ses rêves, son travail… Pour moi. J'ai peur qu'elle regrette. »

« Vous dramatisez. J'ai un contrat civil et je travaille quand même ici, dans SG1. Je suis à peu près certain que c'est ce qui se passera pour Sam. Et puis… peut-être qu'elle a d'autres rêves maintenant. »

« Peut-être… » répéta Jack sans être réellement convaincu.

_The night has reach__ed its end. _

Les lèvres de Jack dévoraient les siennes et Sam ne pensait plus, ne respirait plus…

Elle existait.

« Je pense toujours que tu es folle. » gronda-t-il tandis que sa bouche descendait sur sa gorge. « Et qu'on a une chance extraordinaire. »

« Pas de chance. » rétorqua Sam. « Juste de la logique. »

« Logique… » ironisa-t-il en la faisant basculer sur le lit. « … qu'Oncle George ne poursuive pas sa nièce chérie et son supérieur ? J'appelle ça de la chance. »

« Appelle ça comme tu veux, mais tais-toi. » exigea-t-elle en capturant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Ca ne suffit pas pourtant, parce qu'à peine s'étaient-ils séparés qu'il reprenait.

« Je suis sûr que tu n'as même pas eu droit à un savon. Alors que j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer. »

Sam émit un bruit amusé.

« Pauvre bébé. » se moqua-t-elle. « Personne n'a vu George Hammond en colère tant qu'il ne vous a pas surpris en train de fumer sous le porche à trois heures du matin. »

Le Colonel leva un sourcil étonné.

« Période rebelle ? » s'enquit-il avec intérêt.

« Beth et moi avons failli être assassinées plusieurs fois. » répliqua-t-elle. « Maintenant que ce point est clair… Peut-on passer aux choses intéressantes ? »

Il ne se fit pas prier, ses mains trouvant sa peau avec une facilité déconcertante.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Sam. Ils l'avaient fait.

Ils avaient gagné.

_Resistance_

_THE END_


	5. How was it possible that he hadn't know?

_How was it possible that he hadn't know ? _Sam Carter – The lies you feed yourself - Annerb

Le regard bleu, tellement accusateur, le clouait sur place. Qu'importe combien il désirait bouger, fuir la froideur qui irradiait de la femme devant lui, il ne pouvait pas. Parce que tout ce dont elle l'accusait était exact. Parce que sa culpabilité était trop forte pour qu'il songe à seulement tenter de se dérober à ses reproches.

« Je suis désolé. » offrit-il, lâchement.

Il aurait dû pouvoir lui donner plus. Il aurait dû pouvoir se jeter à ses pieds et la supplier de le pardonner bien que ce soit inutile. Quand bien même pourrait-elle passer outre… Il ne le pourrait pas. Il aurait dû savoir.

Lui, entre tous, il aurait dû savoir.

« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, mon Colonel. » répondit-elle immédiatement. Trop vite pour qu'elle le pense.

« Si, Carter. » contra-t-il. « J'aurais dû. »

Il aurait dû sentir que son parfum était légèrement différent, que sa peau n'avait pas la même texture, que ses yeux n'étaient pas aussi brillants et surtout, il aurait dû réaliser que ses baisers n'avaient pas la même saveur que le seul qu'il lui avait volé des années plus tôt durant la boucle temporelle. Il aurait dû. Mais il ne l'avait pas voulu.

Et il s'en mordait les doigts.

Confondre Carter avec son double Réplicateur était la pire insulte qu'il pouvait lui faire. Se faire. _Leur_ faire.

Surtout en sachant ce qu'il avait gâché.

Et les souvenirs qui ne voulaient pas le laisser en paix… Sa peau contre la sienne, la chaleur d'une machine… Il aurait dû savoir. Il aurait dû sentir.

« J'aurais dû… » répéta-t-il encore, tout en sachant que ça ne changerait rien.

Tout était perdu à présent. Il n'y avait plus rien à sauver.

Comment était-il possible qu'il n'ait pas su…


	6. Awakening

_Hey! Sixième challenge! Pour cette citation sur les hallucinations j'ai choisi de faire des incursions dans quelques épisodes dont j'ai conservé les titres en anglais. Il s'agit de : La fin de l'union, Héros, Le quatrième cavalier de l'apocalypse, la première vague, la grande illusion et le temps d'une vie. _

_Je rappelle que ces os ne sont suivis que chacun marche seul.

* * *

  
_

_**Do you believe in hallucinations?  
Silly dreams or Imagination?  
Don't go away 'cause I feel you this time  
Don't go away 'cause I need you here this time**_

_**~ Angels and Airwaves, Hallucinations**_

**Awakening **

**_Death Kneel _**

Le sang battait à ses tempes avec une douloureuse régularité qui la laissait à bout de souffle. Sa jambe était presque inutilisable et plus les minutes passaient plus les efforts qu'il lui fallait faire pour dissimuler ses traces à la vue du Super Soldat qui la poursuivait paraissaient ne pas valoir le coup. Sam était épuisée, nerveusement à bout et n'avait plus le courage nécessaire à fuir.

Sa cuisse protesta une nouvelle fois et son genou céda sous l'assaut de la souffrance. Prostrée au sol, elle se traina jusqu'au tronc d'un arbre proche et s'y adossa. Des larmes lui brûlaient les yeux, coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle cherche à les effacer.

Le combat était fini.

Anubis vainquait par forfait.

Laissant sa tête partir en arrière, elle ferma ses paupières lourdes. Elle était si fatiguée… Nul doute qu'elle aurait dû dormir la veille et non passer la moitié de la nuit à plancher sur l'arme dont elle n'avait qu'une recharge, inutile sans le fusil modifié… Ca ne sauverait pas sa vie. Au contraire. La caféine dans son sang et le manque d'énergie qui pesait sur ses épaules causeraient probablement sa perte.

« Tu ne devrais pas rester assise là. » lança une voix fluette au dessus de sa tête.

Alarmée, Sam rouvrit instantanément les yeux. Uniquement pour les écarquiller quelques secondes plus tard quand son regard tomba sur la fillette d'environs huit ans qui la dévisageait tranquillement en souriant.

« Je ne me rappelle pas avoir pris de coup sur la tête… »

Parce que c'était la seule explication logique à la présence de Grace à cet endroit. La jeune femme ignorait pourquoi elle persistait à lui donner un nom, une appellation. L'enfant n'avait après tout été qu'une hallucination parmi tant d'autres et c'était pourtant celle qui l'avait le plus marquée durant son séjour sur le Prométhée. Parce que contrairement aux autres, elle n'était pas issue d'un souvenir réel… Parce que la scientifique n'avait toujours pas déterminé ce que la fillette représentait…

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'un coup sur la tête pour que j'apparaisse. » se moqua l'enfant comme si c'était la chose la plus ridicule qui soit jamais sortie de la bouche de la militaire. Et peut-être que ça l'était, parce qu'ensuite, Grace se pencha et appuya sa petite main sur sa poitrine. « Je vis ici. »

Sam se contenta de cligner des yeux sans contester la véracité de l'information. Sans même douter de la véracité de l'information.

« Plus pour longtemps. » ironisa la jeune femme avec fatigue. « Parce que je doute de pouvoir sortir de là. »

La fillette haussa les épaules.

« Il viendra nous chercher. » répondit simplement Grace, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

La scientifique fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre à qui elle faisait référence.

« Il ? » releva-t-elle.

Un sourire éclaira le visage, irradiant tellement de certitude et de joie que le Major eut le souffle coupé.

« Tu sais qui. » affirma la petite.

Le visage de son supérieur se dessina immédiatement dans son esprit mais Sam l'ignora résolument. Un coup d'œil à Grace, cependant, et elle comprit que la fillette avait suivi son raisonnement. Réalisant que de toute façon, il n'y avait pas grand intérêt à mentir à une partie dérangée de son esprit, Sam secoua la tête.

« Il ne me trouvera pas à temps. » contra-t-elle. « Il ne trouvera qu'un… »

« Il ne serait pas très content s'il t'entendait dire des choses comme ça… » coupa la petite fille, ses yeux bruns pétillants de malice.

Il fallait admettre qu'elle marquait un point. Le Colonel O'Neill lui aurait botté les fesses s'il l'avait entendue aussi défaitiste. Mais elle était fatiguée… Tellement fatiguée…

« Tu sais… » reprit Grace « Il est très inquiet pour toi. Il est toujours très inquiet pour toi. Il t'aime, tu vois ? »

Un rire avorté secoua sa poitrine, laissant douleur et amertume sur son passage. Voilà où elle en était… Elle tentait d'oublier Jack O'Neill et son subconscient, le même subconscient qui deux mois plus tôt voulait qu'elle passe à autre chose, tentait de la convaincre qu'elle devait s'accrocher à lui. Une jolie cellule capitonnée l'attendrait probablement quelque part à son retour sur Terre. Si elle revenait du moins.

« Et comment sais-tu ça ? » demanda Sam, tentant de réprimer son agacement.

Grace fronça les sourcils, accordant à la question une réflexion sérieuse.

« Je le sais, c'est tout. » finit-elle par répondre. « Comme je sais que tu l'aimes. »

Cette énonciation simple déclencha un mouvement de panique chez la jeune femme. Elle l'endigua de son mieux, se forçant à respirer profondément et à ne pas laisser son rythme cardiaque s'emballer.

« C'est faux. » protesta-t-elle faiblement. « Je… »

Ses pensées dévièrent vers Pete avant de revenir à Jack.

Comme toujours.

Et elle se tut.

Dire que c'était faux serait mentir. Pour l'instant ce serait mentir. Mais avec le temps…

« Tu dois bouger, maintenant. » déclara doucement Grace. « Sinon il ne te retrouvera pas à temps. Et ça le brisera. »

Elle savait que la dernière partie n'était pas un euphémisme. La disparition de Daniel deux ans plus tôt avait failli leur coûter l'équipe… Le Colonel gérait mal les deuils et le sien…

Poussant sur ses mains et puisant dans ses maigres forces, Sam se remit sur ses pieds. Grace lui adressa un sourire ravi.

« Tout ira bien. » affirma la fillette.

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle la crut.

Néanmoins, un dernier point nécessitait un éclaircissement…

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda Sam.

La question l'avait tenue éveillée des nuits entières, nettement plus dévorante qu'elle aurait dû l'être. Une part de son esprit, la mince part d'elle ouverte à ce qui n'était pas tout à fait rationnel, était persuadée qu'il y avait plus en Grace qu'une simple hallucination. Une hallucination n'était jamais aussi précise, aussi claire… Et une hallucination classique ne lui serait pas réapparue une deuxième fois. Le plus étrange étant qu'elle n'avait pas peur de Grace ou de ce qu'elle signifiait, quoi que cela soit. C'était presque comme si l'enfant était réelle en un sens. Ou comme si elle avait voulu qu'elle le soit…

Pour toute réponse les lèvres de la fillette s'étirèrent en un sourire familier mais qu'elle ne put replacer.

« _Twinkle, Twinkle, little star…_ » chantonna l'enfant.

Un oiseau battit des ailes au dessus d'elle et par réflexe, Sam leva la tête, en position de défense. Quand son regard revint vers l'endroit où Grace se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt, la fillette n'était plus là.

« _How I wonder who you are_… » compléta Sam avec regret.

Secouant la tête, le Major se remit en marche. Dix minutes plus tard, un UAV passait au dessus de sa tête, synonyme d'espoir.

_**Heroes**_

Les bruits de la bataille s'étaient fondus dans un brouillard cotonneux. Tout d'ailleurs semblait être fait de brume. Du monde qui l'entourait à son propre corps. Avait-il seulement encore une consistance physique ? Et était-ce cela être mort ? Sans doute l'avait-il été trop de fois pour éprouver autre chose qu'une désagréable sensation d'inachevée.

Il avait pris une décharge, était tombé, avait à peine entrevu le regard désespéré de Carter et… Et quoi ? Il était mort ou presque. Aussi bêtement que ça.

« Tu ne peux pas mourir maintenant. » lança une voix fluette dans son dos et Jack pivota brusquement sur ses talons.

Le brouillard blanchâtre dans lequel il flottait se découpait nettement autour de la frêle silhouette d'une enfant de sept ou huit ans. Les cheveux couleur miel, un visage fin et deux yeux chocolat.

Et une familiarité dérangeante.

Dans les traits, dans le regard… Il revoyait Charlie dans certaines parties de son visage, il retrouvait le nez de sa propre mère… Mais il y avait autre chose. Une autre influence dans la silhouette de la gamine qu'il ne parvenait pas à remettre.

« Ah ? » finit-il par répondre, cherchant toujours qui d'autre elle pouvait bien lui rappeler.

« Non. » déclara la fillette avec un sourire chaleureux. « Tu ne peux pas maintenant. Elle va avoir besoin de toi. Et moi aussi. »

Jack fit un pas vers l'étrange apparition, intrigué.

« Et tu es ? » demanda-t-il, étudiant avec une attention plus soutenue encore les expressions qui passaient sur le visage de l'enfant. Il était sûr de se retrouver dans certaines mais dans d'autres…

« Je m'appelle Grace. » annonça fièrement l'enfant.

Le militaire ne s'accorda pas le luxe d'être surpris. Il était mort ou sur le point de l'être, malgré tout ce que cette enfant pouvait dire, pourquoi s'étonner de son prénom ?

« Comme ma grand-mère. » commenta-t-il simplement.

« Oui ! » acquiesça joyeusement la petite dans un nouveau sourire. « J'aimerai bien qu'on ait le temps de jouer… »

Jack haussa les épaules, charmé par ses manières enfantines, et avide d'en apprendre davantage sur elle.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment autre chose à faire dans l'immédiat… » dit-il mais Grace secoua la tête.

« Tu ne peux pas rester. » protesta-t-elle. « Si tu restes, elle sera très triste. »

« Qui ça 'elle' ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe, avant de regarder autour de lui. « Et où sont tes parents ? »

C'était un peu stupide de demander ça parce que dans une situation pareille la seule chose qui compte devrait être lutter pour revenir dans le monde réel. Mais cette gosse l'intriguait sérieusement. Principalement en raison de ce que son instinct lui hurlait.

« Elle est triste parce que Janet est partie et que tu ne veux pas te réveiller. » insista la petite.

« Janet ? » s'alarma le Colonel. Janet n'était pas censée aller où que ce soit… Grace avait certainement mal compris.

« Elle a besoin de toi, tu sais ? » reprit la fillette. « Tu dois vraiment te réveiller maintenant. »

Retourner dans le monde des vivants semblait une bonne chose mais l'idée d'abandonner l'enfant ici lui tordait les tripes.

« Non. » répondit Jack, pressé par une impression d'urgence. « Qui es-tu ? »

« Grace. » répondit-elle aussitôt.

Son cœur s'emballa sans raison valable et la prise qu'il avait sur les choses diminua. Il tenta néanmoins de contrer cette sensation, sachant qu'il était vital qu'il perce le secret de l'enfant.

« Grace comment ? » persista-t-il.

Elle inclina la tête sur le côté et lui adressa un sourire resplendissant. Le genre de sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu que sur une seule et unique personne. Une scientifique aux yeux bien trop bleus qui lui avait ravi son cœur.

Quelque chose s'apaisa dans sa poitrine.

Oui… Oui, cette étrange fillette apparue d'il ne savait où était bien celle qu'il pensait être. Et quand bien même était-ce impossible, et bien… c'était.

Grace était peut-être une illusion ou le fruit d'un rêve idiot induit par trop de calmants mais…

Elle serait désormais l'image vers laquelle il se tournerait en temps de coups durs. Parce qu'elle était un morceau de lui. Et bien plus important, elle était aussi un bout d'_elle_…

La brume se refermait sur lui à présent mais il ne voyait que le sourire et la frimousse de Grace. _Grace_…

« A bientôt, papa ! » lança-t-elle avec entrain avant de disparaître.

Le mot le cueillit à la poitrine et se répandit en lui en distillant une douce chaleur, guérissant pas mal de blessures toujours à vif.

Etait-elle un délire d'un jour ou un présage venu du futur ?

C'est sur cette question épineuse que Jack O'Neill rouvrit finalement les yeux, tombant sans surprise sur le plafond grisâtre de l'infirmerie.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high,_

_**Horseman**_

La gorge sèche, Jack s'humecta péniblement les lèvres.

Il détestait l'odeur du désinfectant.

Qu'importe l'hôpital, l'infirmerie ou le centre médical, ça sentait toujours le désinfectant.

Le rang de Général lui avait octroyé le privilège d'une chambre individuelle dans la section médicale bondée qui était attachée au Pentagone. Ca ne durerait pas cependant. Plus la grippe Oris faisait de victimes et moins de place il aurait.

Au moins, c'était Hammond qui était au SGC et pas un incapable qui aurait aggravé la situation au lieu de laisser faire SG1. La dernière chose dont il se rappelait avant de s'être réveillé ici, outre une légère température et une migraine apocalyptique, était l'arrivée providentielle d'Orlin. Bien qu'il ait des sentiments mitigés sur ce point…

Il s'était retrouvé là sans savoir comment, comme une bonne part de la population, terrassé par l'épidémie. Aucun des médicaments que les infirmières injectaient dans sa perfusion n'était réellement efficace sur sa fièvre. Il divaguait, somnolait, et passait parfois dix minutes à fixer un point sur un mur.

Il avait eu Hammond au téléphone quelques heures plus tôt et, même si la conversation n'avait pas été des plus claires, il se rappelait avoir ordonné à George de ne pas prévenir les autres de son état. Il ne voulait que ses anciens coéquipiers s'inquiètent pour lui en prime.

Il espérait simplement que la partie où Orlin était redevenu adolescent n'était pas qu'une vague espérance due à sa température élevée. Carter avait beaucoup apprécié l'extra-terrestre à l'époque et il n'y avait rien d'assez officiel entre eux pour qu'il ait le droit d'être jaloux. Rien que des mails, de longues conversations et quelques baisers volés et aussitôt enterrés ne pouvaient excuser.

Le sergent Olsen, l'homme qui lui servait de secrétaire, d'assistant et de défouloir quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir, se planta dans l'encadrement de la porte avec incertitude.

« Mon Général ? » appela-t-il et Jack se força à relever la tête et à se concentrer sur le jeune homme qui le fixait.

« Etes-vous en état de prendre des décisions, Monsieur ? » s'enquit Olsen.

Jack était sur le point d'acquiescer quand son regard fut attiré par un mouvement à sa gauche. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la petite fille se diriger vers son lit et l'escalader sans la moindre hésitation.

« Gracie… » murmura-t-il, heureux de constater qu'elle n'avait pas changé. Elle était exactement telle qu'il l'avait rêvé deux ans plus tôt. « J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais… »

« Je ne suis jamais partie. » se moqua gentiment la fillette.

Du coin de l'œil, il nota qu'Olsen soupirait et se détournait avec un air inquiet. Sans doute parti chercher une infirmière ou un docteur.

« Tu m'as manqué… » avoua-t-il sans même y penser. Combien de nuits de solitude avait-il passé à rêver qu'elle était finalement réelle ? Il ne pouvait pas oublier Carter. Il avait essayé. Il avait vraiment essayé. Mais elle avait rompu avec Pete et les choses entre eux étaient soudainement devenues compliquées. Compliquées parce qu'ils n'avaient eu que quelques mois avant qu'elle retourne au SGC et que cela l'avait replacée sous ses ordres. Indirects, oui. Mais néanmoins sous ses ordres.

Et ils étaient retombés dans les travers qu'ils avaient si laborieusement quittés. Un couple sans être un couple. Du flirt de plus en plus poussé. Et parfois, au hasard d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée, un baiser arraché dans un coin.

Rien qui ne garantisse que Grace existerait bel et bien un jour.

« Je ne suis jamais partie. » répéta la fillette.

Il avait vaguement conscience de parler à quelqu'un qui n'était même pas là mais les mots se bousculaient sur sa langue sans qu'il ait le moindre contrôle sur eux.

« Carter me manque. » lâcha-t-il. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait été alarmé d'avoir déclaré ça tout haut, à porté d'oreille de n'importe qui. Pas aujourd'hui. Si Grace était là…

« Va la voir. » conseilla la petite en haussant les épaules. Comme si c'était si simple. Jack aurait aimé que ce soit si simple.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles Grace s'amusa à faire des bulles. Il ne l'avait pas vu sortir son jouet mais était simplement content de l'observer, de prétendre que Carter était allée faire des courses et ne tarderait pas à revenir pour les embrasser sa fille et lui. Imaginer que la vie n'était pas celle qu'ils menaient. Rêver d'une existence banale et normale où Grace n'aurait été que l'ainée de plusieurs enfants…

« Tu sais… » reprit finalement Grace, une expression sérieuse sur le visage qui aurait été comique s'il n'y avait pas eu cette lueur inquiète dans son regard. « Si tu ne lui dis pas bientôt, je ne pourrais plus revenir. »

Le cœur de Jack se serra.

« Lui dire quoi ? » tenta-t-il de dévier, mais sachant très bien de quoi l'enfant voulait parler.

« Elle a peur de toi. » affirma Grace sans se soucier de répondre à sa question. « Elle a peur d'elle aussi. Mais elle t'attend. Elle t'attend toujours. »

Le militaire s'humecta les lèvres, la gorge sèche.

« Je ne peux pas, Gracie. » offrit-il. « On ne peut pas. Pas pour le moment. »

Et dieu sait qu'ils avaient assez attendu…

La petite sembla contrariée et sauta finalement au pied du lit.

« Alors je dois m'en aller. » déclara-t-elle tristement.

Le rythme cardiaque du Général accéléra.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Reste un peu, s'il te plait… » bredouilla-t-il, égaré par la fièvre qui lui vrillait les tempes.

« Je ne peux pas. » répliqua la fillette. « Tu abandonnes. Tu l'abandonnes. Et tu m'abandonnes. »

« Non ! » protesta-t-il au moment où Olsen revenait dans la pièce, un infirmier dans son sillage. « Jamais, Grace ! Je te promets. »

Mais la petite secouait la tête d'un air déçu. La seconde suivante, elle avait disparu, laissant Jack avec l'horrible impression qu'il ne la reverrait jamais.

_Like a diamond in the sky.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!_

**_Camelot_**

L'espace l'avait toujours fascinée.

Depuis qu'elle était enfant, elle se l'imaginait comme un refuge. Un lieu paisible, une destination de rêve…

Bien entendu, depuis elle avait traversé de multiples fois la Porte et avait découvert qu'il n'y avait rien de réellement paisible là haut.

Et flotter dans l'espace, coupée de tous, au milieu de débris n'était pas réellement une bonne expérience. D'autant plus que l'arrivée d'oxygène de son scaphandre devait être endommagé car l'air se raréfiait. Se concentrer devint de plus en plus dur et bien que sa bouche continue d'appeler à l'aide d'éventuels survivants, Sam sentait son esprit dériver davantage à chaque minute.

La sensation était réellement étrange.

Comme avoir deux corps à la fois.

L'un était bel et bien là, tentant d'assurer sa survie. L'autre… L'autre était ailleurs…

La jeune femme détailla avec attention la pièce dans laquelle une part d'elle se trouvait. Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise de se retrouver au SGC. Ni les murs gris, ni la grande glace qui permettait l'observation d'une pièce annexe ne laissaient planer le doute. Curieux. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était là que son esprit se replierait avant de mourir.

« Tu l'as enfermé ici. » déclara une voix familière.

Sam se retourna pour affronter le regard attristé de Grace. Ca faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas revu la fillette. Rien n'avait changé dans son apparence physique cependant. Elle était toujours la même petite fille, aux mêmes yeux rieurs. Sauf qu'aucune étincelle ne dansait dans ses prunelles… Et aucun sourire ne jouait sur ses lèvres.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda la militaire bien qu'elle ait depuis longtemps compris que l'hallucination –et en était-ce vraiment une ?- ne révélait jamais rien sciemment.

Grace haussa les épaules.

« Ton cœur. » répondit la petite comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Une répartie se formait déjà sur les lèvres de la jeune femme quand elle reconnut brusquement la pièce où elle se trouvait. Etonnant qu'elle n'ait pas réalisé avant d'ailleurs…

_Parce que je tiens à elle… Beaucoup plus que je ne suis censé le faire… _

Ses pensées dérivèrent immédiatement vers l'homme qui avait probablement déjà reçu la nouvelle de leur cuisante défaite et qui préparait assurément la contre offensive. Sans surprise, son cœur se serra. Comme toujours.

Un an plus tôt, elle avait cru que tout était possible. Elle avait cru qu'ils auraient enfin droit à leur happy ending… Mais finir leur vie ensemble n'était visiblement pas leur destin. Et elle avait malheureusement compris qu'aucun homme autre que Jack O'Neill ne la rendrait heureuse, ce qui ne facilitait pas la situation. Chaque jour qui passait la voyait plus aigrie et plus furieuse vis-à-vis de cette armée qu'elle servait. Elle continuait de servir pourtant. Trop consciente que c'était son devoir.

Elle aimait le Général.

Elle l'avait admis.

Elle l'avait même déclaré à haute voix deux ou trois fois pour mieux l'intégrer.

Mais elle ne pourrait jamais le lui avouer. Jamais. Et ça finirait par la tuer.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le propos du moment.

Sam dévisagea la fillette dénuée de joie de vivre avec intérêt.

« Comment se fait-il que tu fasses toujours référence au Général ? » s'enquit-elle sans douceur.

Le mystère de Grace la dévorait, comme à chaque fois. Qui était-elle, à la fin, cette enfant pour qui elle ressentait un tel attachement ? Un tel besoin de protéger ?

« Tu lui manques. » répondit la fillette et Sam aurait voulu hurler que ce n'était pas la question qu'elle avait posé, qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir cela. Quel bien cela lui ferait-il de savoir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ressentir ce trou ardent à l'intérieur de sa poitrine ? Que lui aussi se consumait de regrets ?

« Qui es-tu ? » réattaqua le Colonel. Comme à chaque fois.

Grace soupira, comme lasse de toutes ces questions.

« Je ne suis personne. » répondit la petite. « Je ne suis personne parce que c'est ici que ton cœur est resté. »

Confuse, Sam secoua la tête.

« Je n'ai pas choisi. » répliqua-t-elle, sur la défensive.

« Si. » contra Grace. « Ton chemin a pris de nombreux tournants et ta route comportait de nombreux carrefours… Tu as toujours choisi d'aller tout droit. »

Un sourire amer étira les lèvres de la militaire.

« Que peux-tu connaître à la vie ? » lâcha-t-elle. « Tu n'es qu'une création de mon esprit. Tu n'existes pas. »

« Je suis tellement plus que ça. » rétorqua la petite, et brusquement Sam eut l'impression de s'adresser à une adulte et plus à une enfant. Incertaine, elle recula.

« _Qui_ es-tu ? » ordonna-t-elle.

Grace cligna des paupières et son regard triste se planta dans le sien. La scientifique retint à grand peine un frisson devant les émotions qui s'y disputaient.

« Ca n'a plus vraiment d'importance… » répondit la fillette. « Bientôt, je n'existerai plus que dans la brume de souvenirs vaporeux. »

Sam dut se répéter la phrase avant de la comprendre. A croire que cette enfant prenait des cours avec Oma Dessala.

« Que veux-tu de moi ? » enchaina la jeune femme tandis que le décor se dissolvait progressivement autour d'elles.

« Rien que tu ne puisses m'offrir tant que tu n'auras pas compris qui je suis. » offrit Grace.

Les ténèbres dansaient entre elles maintenant, menaçant de les avaler.

« Alors dis le moi ! » s'exaspéra la jeune femme.

« Tu lui manques. » répéta une dernière fois la petite avant de disparaître.

Sam se retrouva à fixer l'espace jonché de débris devant elle. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour parvenir à se réjouir d'entendre la voix de Mitchell dans son oreillette.

_When the blazing sun is gone,  
When there's nothing he shines upon,  
Then you show your little light,_

_Twinkle, twinkle, through the night.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are_!

**_Line in the Sand_**

Jack gigota dans la chaise en plastique toujours aussi inconfortable après tant d'années. Son esprit était assommé par l'envie de dormir mais il résistait pourtant. Il continuerait de résister tant que Carter ne serait pas sortie du coma, il se l'était promis. Qu'importe que cela fasse plus de quatre jours, il attendrait. Comme pour compenser son sommeil par son éveil. C'était un peu stupide sans aucun doute mais c'était la seule chose sur laquelle il avait un contrôle quelconque.

Dans deux jours, trois au mieux, on lui ordonnerait de regagner Washington. Si Laam ne le mettait pas à la porte avant. Seul son grade avait convaincu le médecin de ne pas lui administrer un somnifère…

Son regard dériva jusqu'à la chaise opposée à lui où Mitchell ronflait sans aucun remord. SG1 avait organisé des tours de garde auxquels il s'était plié pour ne pas provoquer de questions sur l'attention qu'il dévouait à la jeune femme. Il prenait soin, néanmoins, de rester au pied de son lit au moins vingt-heures par jour mais s'accordait de multiples pauses pour être aperçu ailleurs. Deux minutes au mess, deux vers le bureau de Landry… et personne n'aurait l'impression qu'il ne quittait pas Carter.

Seul Teal'c n'était pas dupe de son manège mais le Jaffa ne l'avait jamais été après tout et la disparition de Daniel était un coup dur pour tous. Vala avait un air grave qui ne lui allait pas.

Ses paupières traitresses menaçaient de tomber et Jack secoua la tête, désirant à tout prix rester éveillé au cas où elle sortirait de ce drôle de sommeil. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il ne s'était pas allongé et n'avait pas pris une vraie nuit de repos…

« Coucou… » murmura Grace en glissant sa petite main dans la sienne. Aussitôt, un sourire attendri étira les lèvres du Général.

« Salut. » chuchota-t-il en réponse, observant avec regret la fillette qui se tenait devant lui. Elle aurait pu avoir à peu près cet âge s'ils n'avaient pas enterré leurs sentiments après le test Zatarc.

Mais Jack avait accepté qu'elle n'était qu'un possible désormais révolu. Grace était un miracle qu'ils ne vivraient pas.

Et comme si elle en était consciente, la petite lui sourit tristement. N'était-elle pas un peu trop pâle ?

« C'était près cette fois. » déclara l'enfant. « Elle a vraiment failli mourir. »

Jack ferma les yeux, son rythme cardiaque s'emballant furieusement sous le simple effet de ces mots. Dieu, il n'en était que trop conscient…

« Elle a pensé à toi. » continua Grace. « Quand elle croyait que c'était la fin… Elle ne pensait qu'à toi. Et à combien elle t'aimait. »

Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si c'était la vérité et pourtant, il n'en doutait pas. La mort les avait frôlés bien souvent mais cette fois… Peut-être était-ce la fois de trop. Il refusait de recevoir un autre appel de ce genre et de ressentir la même brûlure ardente de regrets. Il refusait de repartir pour Washington sans lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait. Envers et contre tout. Toujours. Il refusait d'imaginer qu'elle ne voudrait pas tourner la page et en commencer une autre. Il refusait.

Quand elle se réveillerait, il lui dirait que ça avait assez duré.

Ils avaient assez longtemps laissé l'armée, les circonstances, un destin auquel il ne croyait même pas, décider pour eux.

Il était temps que Sam et Jack aient leur histoire. Ils l'avaient mérité.

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Grace eut un sourire heureux. Tremblant cependant. Et Jack savait pourquoi. Les mots de Laam résonnaient toujours à ses oreilles.

« Ca ne te sauvera pas, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Ils avaient dû retirer l'ovaire gauche et étant donné l'âge et les multiples blessures du Colonel… Les chances qu'elle puisse un jour avoir un enfant étaient faibles. Trop faibles pour être prises en compte.

Grace haussa les épaules.

« Certaines choses ne sont pas destinées à arriver. » lâcha-t-elle.

« Foutaises ! » protesta Jack, son regard se perdant sur la frêle silhouette allongée dans le lit d'hôpital. Si tout était écrit pourquoi se donner la peine de prendre des décisions.

« Je voulais te dire au revoir. » reprit Grace, dans un nouveau sourire. « Tu n'as plus besoin de moi. »

Jack caressa la joue de sa fille, remettant en place une mèche qui s'était égarée sur son front.

« Bien sûr que si. » murmura-t-il. « Tu es mon espoir. »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance que je devienne réelle ou pas. » déclara la petite fille. « Je serai toujours en toi. Et en elle. »

« Gracie… » supplia-t-il. Il sentait qu'elle allait partir. Partir pour ne plus revenir.

« Au revoir… » murmura la fillette.

« Gracie ! » cria-t-il en se levant à moitié pour la retenir.

Une main s'abattit sur son épaule, le forçant à tourner la tête.

« Désolé, mon Général. » s'excusa Mitchell. « Je crois que vous faisiez un cauchemar. »

Ses yeux quittèrent le Colonel pour chercher sa fille. Mais à part eux, l'infirmerie était déserte.

« Vous devriez aller vous coucher, Monsieur. » reprit Mitchell avec hésitation. « On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme… »

_In the dark blue sky so deep  
Through my curtains often peep  
For you never close your eyes_

_Til the morning sun does rise  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
How I wonder what you are_

**_Unending_**

Les ombres familières dansaient tout autour du labo de Sam et elle se perdait dans leur contemplation sans parvenir à déterminer pourquoi elle était plus fascinée par elles aujourd'hui que pendant les cinquante dernières années.

Il était étrange de se dire qu'en un sens, cette nuit serait la dernière. Bien sûr si le plan réussissait, tout ça n'aurait jamais existé. Sauf que bizarrement ce n'était pas l'impression que Sam avait. Elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle allait rajeunir et leur éviter une vie solitaire et triste par bien des aspects… C'était comme si elle allait mourir. Comme si elle allait mettre fin à une existence entière.

Cinquante années.

Cinquante années quand ils n'avaient eu que quelques mois. Quelques semaines même…

Le pire était de se dire qu'il lui avait manqué à chaque seconde, à chaque minute de chaque journée… et qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle avait passé la moitié de sa vie sans lui. Combien de temps s'était écoulé de l'autre côté de leur bulle temporelle ? Quelques heures ? Quelques jours au plus…

Et pourtant ça faisait cinquante ans que son cœur saignait pour Jack.

Elle était vieille à présent. Vieille, ridée et certainement pas la femme attirante qu'elle avait autrefois été. Et pourtant… elle enviait à Daniel et Vala leur tendresse tranquille. Elle voulait Jack. _Son_ Jack.

« Tu le retrouveras. » affirma tranquillement Grace, de là où elle était perchée sur la console Asgards, les bulles qu'elle ne cessait de souffler voletant autour d'elle.

La présence de la petite fille était devenue pratiquement constante avec l'âge. Daniel perdait parfois la mémoire, la vue de Vala consistait à discerner des ombres et Cameron peinait à bouger… Elle, elle voyait des choses qui n'étaient pas là. Grace. Mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. L'enfant avait mis du baume sur ses blessures, lui offrant l'assurance dont elle manquait parfois.

« Je l'espère. » répondit Sam, observant une des bulles de savon se poser sur le meuble devant elle et y demeurer quelques secondes avant d'exploser.

« Tout ira bien, tu verras. » offrit encore la fillette. « Joue avec moi. »

Avec un sourire, Sam entreprit de souffler dans le produit à bulles qu'elle avait synthétisé grâce à la matrice Asgards. Ca sembla ravir la petite et la militaire s'adonna à ce jeu simple pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Est-ce que tu es réelle ? » demanda finalement la vieille femme. « Ou est-ce que tu es simplement qui j'aimerai que tu sois ? »

Il n'y aurait pas d'autres occasions de poser la question. A partir de demain, le monde changerait d'axe et l'identité de Grace retournerait à nouveau au néant. C'était pourtant une incertitude qui l'avait poursuivie la moitié de son existence et Sam refusait de laisser passer une opportunité de vérifier ce qui palpitait dans sa poitrine depuis maintenant des mois.

« Qui veux-tu que je sois ? » lança Grace, dans son habituelle manie de renvoyer les questions au visage de celui qui les posait.

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour trouver la réponse. Beaucoup de temps. Mais avec les années venait la sagesse et Sam avait beaucoup d'années derrière elle à présent.

« Je devais être aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant. » commenta la scientifique en soufflant une nouvelle bulle. « Tu as ses yeux, ses lèvres aussi… Tu t'exprimes comme lui parfois… »

« Ton cœur était aveugle. » rétorqua Grace dans un sourire. « Mais il voit maintenant. »

« Oui… » répondit-elle avec regret. « Il voit. »

Et aurait-elle compris plus tôt, peut-être n'aurait-elle jamais passé cinquante ans sur ce vaisseau… Peut-être aurait-elle été en train de dorloter sa fille…

« Laam a dit que… » reprit-elle sans parvenir à terminer. Cette douleur là, elle n'avait jamais réussi à passer dessus. Particulièrement parce que cette annonce avait été suivie de la déclaration de Jack. Certes, il se moquait qu'elle puisse ou pas avoir des enfants, il prendrait ce qu'il pourrait, il le lui avait affirmé plus d'une fois… Mais…

« Je ne sais pas. » déclara Garce en haussant les épaules. « Peut-être et peut-être pas. »

Sam posa le jouet et prit une grande inspiration.

« Mon ancien moi… » commença-t-elle. « La femme que j'étais, celle que je vais redevenir demain… Je crois qu'elle a besoin de ça. Besoin de _toi_. »

Le regard brun qui se posa sur elle était tendre. Un peu comme celui de Jack quand il la regardait dormir, ou du moins qu'elle faisait semblant de dormir.

« Ca fait des années que tu as besoin de moi, maman. » répondit doucement la fillette. Et Sam sentit son souffle se couper sous le titre tandis que des larmes idiotes s'agglutinaient à ses yeux. Elle avait quatre-vingt dix ans et avait attendu sans le savoir toute sa vie pour ce mot unique.

« Alors, tu dois exister. » supplia-t-elle quand elle eut maîtrisé ses émotions traitresses. « Pour Jack et moi. On serait des parents merveilleux. Je le sais. »

« Je le sais. » affirma gentiment l'enfant.

La scientifique se mordit la lèvre, un regret plus mordant que les autres attaquant son cœur.

« Si seulement il pouvait te voir… » murmura-t-elle.

Un sourire énigmatique étira les lèvres de Grace. « Il a fait aussi souvent appel à moi que toi… »

Sam ne comprit pas mais elle ne chercha pas, s'abreuvant des traits de sa fille.

« Tu devrais aller dormir, maintenant, maman. » encouragea la petite. « Demain, tout sera fini et tu seras de nouveau avec lui. Comme cela se doit. »

Les mots lui prodiguèrent une telle sérénité qu'elle hocha la tête. Elle ne bougea pas pourtant, observant la silhouette de sa fille se fondre doucement dans les ténèbres qui rôdaient dans les coins.

Bientôt, tout ce qui resta d'elle fut l'écho d'une comptine enfantine…

_Then the traveller in the dark,  
Thanks you for your tiny spark,  
He could not see which way to go,  
If you did not twinkle so._

**_Little Star_**

« Et comment appellerons-nous ce petite ange ? »

La question de Laam obligea Sam à quitter son petit miracle des yeux. Elle était épuisée, avait perdu suffisamment de sang pour que sa tête tourne un peu et tous ses muscles tremblaient sous l'effort soutenu qu'elle venait de fournir mais aucune force au monde n'aurait pu l'empêcher de fixer sa toute petite fille avec adoration.

Le regard bleu de la jeune femme remonta du bébé à l'homme qui tenait prudemment le nouveau-né. Le sourire sur les lèvres de Jack semblait ne jamais pouvoir disparaître et la lueur dans ses yeux… Secouant la tête, la militaire se força à se concentrer.

Ils n'avaient jamais discuté prénom aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître. Le fait qu'elle soit tombée enceinte était un accident miraculeux et ils s'en étaient contentés. Il y avait ça et le fait qu'au fond d'elle, Sam avait toujours su que le bébé qu'elle portait serait une fille et que dans son esprit cette petite fille avait déjà un prénom.

En revanche, elle n'avait jamais rien expliqué de tout ça à son mari.

L'expression de Jack était légèrement incertaine et il ne cessait de regarder tour à tour leur enfant et Sam.

Finalement, le Colonel se tourna vers Laam qui attendait, légèrement perplexe. La scientifique savait que SG1 était très certainement en train de harceler le personnel médical pour qu'on les laisse entrer et que le docteur préfèrerait que cela se fasse au plus vite. Il aurait été facile de dire qu'ils n'avaient jamais prévu de prénoms mais…

Cette enfant _avait_ un prénom.

Et si Jack ne l'aimait pas… Et bien… Elle ne savait pas bien ce qu'elle ferait si Jack n'aimait pas mais ils pourraient toujours discuter… En choisir un autre…

Cependant, l'idée d'appeler sa fille autrement était perturbante.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Sam planta son regard fatigué dans celui de Carolyn.

« Grace. » déclara-t-elle, surprise d'entendre Jack lâcher la même chose au même instant.

Elle tourna la tête alors qu'il la dévisageait avec une surprise intriguée. Laam en revanche ne parut s'apercevoir de rien.

« Grace O'Neill. » annonça-t-elle dans un grand sourire. « Et bien si vous êtes d'accord je vais emmener Grace et des infirmières vont venir s'occuper de vous, Sam. »

Son cœur s'emballa furieusement quand Carolyn enleva sa fille des bras de Jack mais elle était trop fatiguée pour suivre ce que son instinct lui dictait et se jeter sur l'autre femme afin de protéger son bébé. Elle n'irait pas bien loin de toute manière… Elle pourrait surveiller…

« Pourquoi Grace ? » demanda brusquement Jack.

Lasse, Sam se frotta les yeux. Elle aurait bien voulu dormir un peu…

« Je te retourne la question. » lança-t-elle néanmoins, tandis que la main de Jack venait écarter de son visage les cheveux que la sueur y avait collés.

Il l'observa une minute puis lui sourit.

« Ca n'a plus d'importance. » affirma-t-il. « Elle est là, maintenant. Pour de vrai. »

La dernière phrase fit se demander à Sam si elle n'avait pas été 'vraie' tout du long mais elle tint sa langue.

« Je t'aime. » lâcha-t-elle à la place, parce qu'elle le disait trop rarement et qu'il méritait de l'entendre plus.

Jack ne répondait jamais à ses 'je t'aime' par des moi aussi. Jack le lui témoignait par ses caresses et ses baisers…

Il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur son front mais elle ne voulait pas d'un contact chaste. Levant la tête, elle captura sa bouche sous la sienne. De longues secondes plus tard, il recula et recommença à sourire.

« Grace est là. »

_As your bright and tiny spark,  
Lights the traveller in the dark,—  
Though I know not what you are,  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star._

**The end**


	7. Emotional science

_Hello tout le monde! Cette citation là était très dure lol... J'ai choisi de la baser sur le dernier épisode de la série... Unending...

* * *

_

_The advantage of emotions is that it leads us __astray; the advantage of science is that it__'__s not emotional. _

Oscar Wilde.

Teal'c remonta le couloir qui menait au laboratoire sans hâter son pas. Les trente années passées enfermé dans ce vaisseau pesaient désormais sur ses épaules, les entrainements journaliers avec le Colonel Mitchell ne parvenant pas à affiner suffisamment ses muscles à son gout. Ses pensées s'égarèrent vers Bratac… Il admirait un peu plus chaque jour la maîtrise que le vieux guerrier avait sur son propre corps. A son âge, il était toujours un fin combattant qui se battait pour l'avenir de leur peuple quand Teal'c tournait en rond dans ce que Vala Mal'Doran qualifiait souvent de 'boîte de conserve'.

Finalement arrivé à la hauteur de la pièce renfermant la console Asgarde, Teal'c ralentit. Il était toujours délicat de traquer le Colonel Carter jusque dans son antre. Particulièrement en ce jour qui marquait l'anniversaire de leur emprisonnement.

Le Jaffa avança pourtant, jamais de ceux à reculer devant les défis.

« Colonel Carter ? » appela-t-il, surpris de ne pas trouver la femme sur sa chaise quand toutes les lumières étaient allumées.

« Ici, Teal'c. » répondit la voix exténuée de son amie, en provenance de l'autre côté de la console.

Perplexe, le guerrier leva un sourcil et fit rapidement le tour de l'objet. La scientifique était assise à même le sol, une main pressée fermement contre sa poitrine. Immédiatement alarmé, Teal'c s'accroupit auprès de son amie, ignorant la protestation franche de ses muscles trop longtemps laissés au repos.

« Requérez-vous une assistance médicale, Colonel Carter ? » s'enquit doucement le Jaffa en attrapant le poignet de la femme et en le tirant vers lui pour inspecter les dégâts. Daniel Jackson faisait depuis longtemps office d'infirmier et de médecin et peut-être aurait-il été plus sage de l'appeler mais la façon apathique dont elle le laissait examiner sa main indiquait au guerrier que la militaire avait atteint le bout de ce qu'elle pouvait encaisser.

Le problème semblait se situer au niveau des phalanges. Teal'c avait vu assez de blessures, en avait lui-même eu une assez grande part, pour ne pas reconnaître la nature de celle-ci. Elle avait frappé dans quelque chose de bien trop dur pour ses os désormais fragiles.

Rien que l'appareil de soin Asgard n'arrangerait pas en quelques minutes. Seulement, il doutait que ce soit ce qu'elle désirait. Peut-être avait-elle besoin d'éprouver cette douleur, de la même façon qu'il avait besoin de maintenir les apparences en s'entrainant bien inutilement chaque jour.

« Combien de fois devrais-je vous demander de laisser tomber le grade, Teal'c ? » lâcha-t-elle doucement, presque trop bas pour qu'il surprenne ses paroles.

Pour lui, utiliser son grade était un signe de respect. La preuve qu'il reconnaissait ses capacités en tant que leader… Mais ses amis n'avaient sans doute jamais réellement compris cela et peut-être le temps n'était-il plus au respect mais à l'affection.

« Votre dernière simulation n'était pas concluante, Samantha. » déduisit patiemment le Jaffa, prenant soin de ne pas laisser planer la moindre trace de reproche dans sa voix. Il savait à quel point elle travaillait dur pour les sortir de cet endroit. Il savait peut-être mieux que les autres parce qu'il était toujours celui qui l'obligeait à se nourrir et prendre du repos. Il en était ainsi depuis trente ans.

« Aucune ne l'est jamais, non ? » rétorqua la scientifique avec un tel dégout d'elle-même que Teal'c en fut inquiet. Peut-être avait-il sous-estimé le problème. Chacun d'entre eux à une exception avait, à un moment donné, laissé ses émotions, ses peurs le dominer. Le Colonel Carter était cette exception. Elle concevait à son encontre une trop grande culpabilité pour s'autoriser à regretter la vie qu'ils avaient laissée derrière.

Et ils avaient tous plus ou moins laissé faire parce qu'inconsciemment, ils l'en blâmaient.

Mais trente ans était une trop longue période…

« La prochaine sera peut-être plus efficace. » offrit-il simplement.

Le regard presque gris qui rencontra le sien était plus dur que jamais.

« La prochaine fois n'a pas sauvé Hank. » répliqua-t-elle en cherchant à dégager son bras de la ferme emprise de Teal'c. Il ne doutait pas que s'il l'avait lâché, elle aurait à nouveau frappé le mur ou même lui… Tout ce qui aurait été à portée.

« Le Général Landry ne vous tenait pas pour responsable de la situation actuelle. » déclara-t-il calmement. « Aucun de nous ne le fait. »

« Peut-être que vous devriez. » cracha-t-elle froidement en détournant la tête. « Je ne serai pas de très bonne compagnie aujourd'hui, Teal'c. Et j'ai du travail. »

Elle voulut une nouvelle fois récupérer sa main mais le Jaffa la tenait fermement.

« Vous travaillez trop. » constata-t-il sans l'autoriser à se relever.

La phrase ne contenait ni mesquinerie ni jugement mais pourtant elle sembla la bouleverser profondément. Il n'en comprit la raison que quand il vit l'étincelle s'éteindre encore un peu plus dans ses yeux.

Evidemment, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre cela. Pas de lui.

« O'Neill vous manque. »

Cela lui échappa.

Trente ans et ils avaient tous été trop pris par leur rancune hypocrite, le deuil de leur propre existence pour lui offrir ces simples mots. Daniel Jackson veillait sur Vala Mal'Doran. Vala Mal'Doran veillait sur Daniel Jackson. Le Colonel Mitchell était souvent sujet à des crises de colère et de dépression. Teal'c lui-même était parfois abattu pendant des jours… Landry peut-être avait-il été le plus patient et compréhensif d'eux tous…

Mais il était certain d'une chose…

Personne n'avait offert à Samantha Carter la possibilité de pleurer pour celui qui lui manquait.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule. » répondit-elle mais la fêlure dans sa voix était bel et bien là. Une vulnérabilité dont elle n'avait pas fait preuve depuis bien longtemps. « Je dois travailler. »

Elle parvint à s'extraire à sa prise cette fois et repartit derrière la console, en évitant d'utiliser sa main abimée. Teal'c se releva avec précaution et la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, se demandant comment O'Neill aurait géré la situation.

La respiration hachée de la scientifique suggérait qu'elle avait besoin de se débarrasser de ce trop plein d'émotion… Mais ce qu'elle désirait réellement, il ne pouvait le lui offrir. Il était évident que la présence d'O'Neill aurait été bienvenue, les choses se passeraient sans doute même mieux s'il avait été là.

Mais il ne l'était pas et ils devraient tous faire avec.

« J'ai observé que les humains de la Tauri se sentent parfois mieux après avoir… exprimé ce qui les troublait. » proposa-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas Daniel. » répondit-elle sèchement, plissant les yeux pour mieux distinguer le diagramme sur lequel elle se penchait. Sa vue n'était plus aussi bonne qu'autrefois. « Je n'ai pas besoin de parler pour me sentir mieux. »

Teal'c inclina la tête, légèrement mal à l'aise. O'Neill n'apprécierait pas qu'il laisse son amie à son sort quand elle était visiblement si bouleversée mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre si elle ne voulait pas se confier ?

« Je travaille, T. » reprit-elle au bout de quelques minutes. « C'est ma façon de… gérer les choses. Je travaille et je vais bien. »

Il doutait sincèrement que ce soit le cas. La science avait toujours eu cet effet calmant sur la scientifique… précisément parce qu'elle requérait minutie et certitude… Mais ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure façon d'évacuer toutes les émotions qu'elle avait accumulées sur le cœur.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air bien, Colonel Carter. » finit-il par déclarer doucement, à court d'inspiration. Sa main se posa sur l'épaule de la femme et elle tressaillit.

« Teal'c… » protesta-t-elle faiblement mais il n'en tint pas compte, l'attirant contre lui. C'était après tout ce qu'aurait fait O'Neill…

« Teal'c… » se plaignit-elle encore une fois mais sans vraiment se débattre. Le dernier fut presque inaudible, un léger sanglot. « Teal'c… »

Puis les larmes coulèrent…

… et il la tint.

Il la tint tandis que d'énormes sanglots secouaient sa silhouette frêle, tandis que le poids des années s'envolait de ses épaules…

Il la tint tandis que ses émotions reprenaient le dessus.


	8. Domestic Rules

_Re bonjour les gens! Et bien je viens de pondre ça à la supplique d'Akanchan qui voulait que Jack souffre et que ce soit à la fois fluffy et drôle (non elle n'est pas du tout exignte). Ca a été écrit très vite et ce n'ets pas très original mais bon, ça peut plaire ;)

* * *

__The advantage of emotions is that they lead us astray and the advantage of science is that it's not emotional._

_Oscar Wilde. _

**Domestic Rules**

« Je devrais m'en débarrasser, non ? » lança brusquement Carter, et Jack sursauta parce qu'il n'avait absolument pas suivi le reste de la conversation, perdu dans l'étude du match de hockey qui défilait en silencieux sur la petite télé de sa chambre à coucher. Son regard coupable se déplaça de l'écran à la jeune femme, prêt à se justifier ou à s'excuser…

Le fait qu'elle lui tourne le dos tendait à prouver qu'elle ne s'était aperçue de rien et en conséquence, il éteignit discrètement la télé. Il ne fallait pas non plus tenter le diable…

« Mmm ? » demanda-t-il négligemment, étudiant les formes de la jeune femme. La vue était trop belle et il n'était qu'un vieil homme sans doute un peu trop obsédée par le corps de son ancienne subordonnée, mais hé ! Que pouvait-il faire d'autre que regarder quand elle était debout devant lui et qu'il était si confortablement installé sur son lit ?

« Le jean. » soupira-t-elle et il pouvait dire qu'elle était agacée de son manque d'attention. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait appris à mesure que leur relation se développait… Carter n'aimait pas être ignorée.

Légèrement anxieux de se voir chassé de sa chambre le premier soir de son emménagement, Jack se redressa quelque peu de là où il était avachi. Il avait proposé de l'aider à déballer ses affaires pourtant. Il _avait_ proposé. Mais elle avait jugé que son armoire était mal organisée et que si elle devait entreposer ses vêtements dedans, il allait falloir ranger. A ce stade, le militaire s'était sagement replié vers le match de hockey. Sans compter qu'elle essayait certaines de ses fringues avant de les jeter sur une pile ou une autre. Il pensait qu'elle avait parlé d'en donner quelques une à Cassie… mais il n'avait pas véritablement fait attention.

« Le jean ? » répéta-t-il avec prudence. Oh, il ne se souvenait que trop bien comment ce genre de choses marchait dans un couple. La femme posait une question, l'homme répondait inévitablement à côté et la débâcle s'en suivait…

« Crois-tu que je devrais m'en débarrasser ? » insista-t-elle en se trémoussant pour avoir un aperçu de l'arrière. Il avait un très bel aperçu de l'arrière de là où il était et il aurait pu lui dire que rien ne clochait avec ce pantalon mais la règle numéro 1 l'en dissuadait.

Il y avait une science de la vie de couple. En réalité, c'était très simple. Toujours acquiescer si on voulait être tranquille.

En l'occurrence, il ne voulait que ça.

« Peut-être, oui. » répondit-il en hochant la tête d'un air entendu.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour lui sourire et ôta rapidement le jean avant de le jeter une des piles. Jack, expira, soulagé.

« De toute façon, soit ce jean a rétréci, soit j'ai grossi. » continua-t-elle pensivement et Jack grimaça. Ca, c'était la question que tous les hommes redoutaient d'entendre. Il n'y avait pas de bonne réponse à cette question. Dire oui revenait à une insulte, dire non c'était se faire accuser de mentir. Et aucune ligne de conduite n'avait jamais été décidée pour ce cas de figure.

Son dilemme lui fut enlevé des mains quand Carter écarquilla les yeux, interprétant évidemment à tort sa grimace.

Une panique qu'une armée de Jaffas n'avait jamais réussi à provoquer se distilla petit à petit en lui. Comment exactement allait-il se sortir de ce mauvais pas ?

« Tu es parfaite. » se hâta-t-il de déclarer dans un sourire qu'il espérait assez nonchalant pour passer comme spontané.

« Tu te moques de moi ? » rétorqua-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Sa contrariété aurait été nettement plus impressionnante si elle avait eu quelque chose en bas…

« Bien sûr que non, bébé. » réfuta-t-il sur le champ. « Tu es parfaite. »

C'était encore ce que la majorité des hommes auraient répondu à sa place et qui était-il pour ne pas suivre le chemin tout tracé ?

Elle étudia son visage quelques secondes puis au lieu de s'énerver comme la plupart des femmes l'aurait fait, ses traits se décomposèrent.

« Je suis grosse. » déduisit-elle d'il ne savait quoi.

« Carter… » soupira-t-il en se levant. Il fit un pas vers elle mais elle leva la main et peut-être était-elle un peu énervée finalement.

« Non, tu aurais dû me le dire avant si tu trouvais que je grossissais. » l'accusa-t-elle.

Oui… Il se voyait absolument se réveiller un beau matin et lui lancer en pleine figure qu'elle avait quelques kilos en trop… Elle lui botterait les fesses jusqu'à Netu… En plus de ça…

« Carter, ne sois pas ridicule. Si quelqu'un pinaillait sur ta silhouette, il dirait que tu es squelettique. Pas grosse. »

Il sut que les mots étaient une erreur à la seconde où ils quittèrent sa bouche. Voilà pourquoi il ne fallait jamais perdre son sang-froid en pareille situation et s'en tenir à la règle tacite. Acquiescer. Acquiescer quoi qu'il en coute.

« Ok, ce n'était absolument pas… »

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer ce qui aurait sans doute été les excuses les plus ratées de toute l'histoire de l'humanité, elle le coupa avant, dans une exclamation outrée dont il ne l'aurait jamais crue capable.

« Tu me trouves squelettique ! »

Une nouvelle fois, le militaire grimaça.

« Bien sûr que non… » protesta-t-il. « C'était un exemple. »

Un putain d'exemple dont il aurait mieux fait de se passer.

Suivre la règle. Toujours suivre la règle.

« Tu dis que je suis parfaite et la seconde d'après je suis squelettique ! »

Avait-elle besoin d'en remettre une couche. Acquiescer voulait la règle. Toujours acquiescer.

« Tu n'es pas squelettique. Tu es juste maigre. » Les yeux bleus se plissèrent et il rectifia immédiatement le tir. « Normale. Tu es normale. Parfaite. »

Mais parfaite ne semblait pas être un bon mot dans le dictionnaire de Carter et avant qu'elle ait pu exploser une nouvelle fois il décida que c'était le moment de laisser libre court à ses impulsions. Tant pis pour les règles de conduite tacite, dans ces cas là, chacun son canot de sauvetage.

« Merde, Carter ! » s'exclama-t-il « Je t'aime comme tu es. Point. Grosse, maigre… je m'en fous ! »

C'était une bonne chose qu'elle choisisse ce moment pour éclater de rire, savourant apparemment ce qui n'avait été qu'une vaste plaisanterie de sa part, parce qu'il se serait probablement enfoncé davantage. La seconde suivante, les bras de la jeune femme se nouaient autour de son cou et il hésitait à bouder… mais ensuite, elle laissa courir ses lèvres sur sa clavicule et il en oublia la notion même.

« Maintenant que tu ne regardes plus ton match… » susurra-t-elle contre sa peau « Tu peux peut-être m'aider à ranger ? »

La règle voulait qu'il acquiesce. Il acquiesça.

Une vague partie de son esprit se rendait compte qu'elle l'avait manipulé de bout en bout mais quand elle était pressée contre lui comme ça… Il s'en foutait royalement.

« Bien. » commenta-t-elle en plaquant un bref baiser sur ses lèvres.

Après quoi elle recula et ouvrit un nouveau carton, laissant Jack bras ballant au milieu de la pièce. Finalement, il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et la rejoignit rapidement. Il y avait moins de chance de dérapage s'il faisait ce que Carter voulait au lieu d'écouter le vieux célibataire grincheux qu'il avait trop longtemps été…


	9. The Girl in Red

_Pour ce huitième challenge j'ai choisi de me baser sur une chanson de Superchick qui s'appelle Crawl. Je sais que Jack peut paraitre OOC mais tous les hommes brisés ont eu une période où ils ne l'étaient pas.

* * *

_

_When the world is closing in_  
_And you can't breathe._  
_May I love you._  
_May I be your shield._

Trading Yesterday

_Quand le monde devient oppressant_

_Et que tu suffoques,_

_Puis-je t'aimer ?_

_Puis-je te servir de bouclier ?_

Trading yesterday.

**The Girl in Red**

Ce fut la migraine lancinante qui assaillait mes tempes qui me réveilla. Je n'ouvris pas immédiatement les yeux, trop conscient que la lumière ambiante, certainement trop vive, brûlerait mes rétines. C'était, bien entendu, un développement inévitable mais je n'étais pas forcément pressé de souffrir davantage. Sans compter qu'à la seconde où je réintègrerai le monde des conscients, les catastrophes commenceraient sans aucun doute à pleuvoir.

Ce genre de migraines n'était imputables qu'à deux raisons, voyez-vous. La première était une gueule de bois carabinée, la seconde un traumatisme crânien. J'aurai évidemment préféré qu'il ait été question d'alcool mais vu que mon dernier souvenir clair consistait en un saut en parachute au dessus d'une unité pas totalement officielle des Forces Spéciales, on avait plus de chance de se blesser à la tête que de se noyer dans le whiskey ou la vodka. N'en déplaise à la rumeur et à mon plus grand regret…

Lentement je fis bouger mes orteils, secouais un peu mes jambes et finis par vérifier que mes doigts et mes bras étaient en état de marche. Je fus surpris de ne rencontrer aucune résistance de ce côté-là. Donc seule ma tête avait pris…

« Monsieur ? » lâcha une voix indubitablement féminine vers ma droite.

Maudits soient mes réflexes militaires parce que j'ouvris aussitôt les yeux. Ebloui, je refermais immédiatement les paupières. Ce bref éclair de vision fut suffisant pour que je note le plafond grisâtre et conclue que la femme était grande et blonde. Il me semblait même avoir repérer un éclat bleu au niveau du regard.

Un peu confus, je fis rapidement un amalgame. Grande, blond et aux yeux bleus… Je ne connaissais et n'avais envie de voir qu'une seule personne correspondant à ces caractéristiques.

« Sara… » soufflais-je, à la fois émerveillé et reconnaissant qu'elle ait pris la peine de venir à mon chevet.

Nous ne nous fréquentions que depuis deux ou trois mois et elle était très différente de toutes les filles avec qui j'étais sorti jusque là. Plus intelligente. Plus adulte. Plus… mature. Je l'aimais bien. Beaucoup même. Kowalski me chambrait sans arrêt. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'avant de m'en rendre compte, je serai marié, aurais trois enfants, un chien et une maison dans un de ces quartiers où toutes les maisons étaient identiques. Le pire était que si j'avais Sara alors le reste ne semblait pas si terrible et il m'arrivait d'envisager la chose. Epouser Sara.

« Monsieur ? » répéta la femme, et il y avait comme une fêlure dans sa voix. Une blessure.

Je réalisais immédiatement que ce n'était pas Sara. Pour ce que j'en savais, j'étais toujours hors du pays et le fait que les locaux soient typiquement made in USA ou que la femme s'exprimait avec un accent américain classique ne voulait rien dire. Et quand bien même aurais-je été rapatrié… Aucun civil n'aurait pu m'approcher avant que quelqu'un m'ait informé de la version « officielle » concernant mon « accident ».

L'inconnue n'était absolument pas Sara et je me forçais à rouvrir les yeux. Plus vite la comédie serait finie, plus vite je pourrais la retrouver après tout. Et j'avais toutes les intentions du monde de lui rappeler sa promesse de me préparer son fameux poulet basquaise. J'avais eu mon compte de rations pour le moment.

« Désolé, Doc'. » offris-je quand mes yeux se furent habitués à la lumière.

Mon regard passa rapidement sur la femme et je décidais qu'elle était plus que certainement membre du personnel médical malgré son absence criante de blouse blanche. Il n'y avait pas énormément de femmes dans l'armée et encore moins étaient membres d'une unité d'élite. Il n'y en avait pas d'autres à la base où j'étais affecté que les infirmières et deux médecins. Les infirmières étaient toujours en uniforme. Seules les doctoresses portaient parfois une tenue kaki, bleue ou noire similaire à celle de la jeune femme. Privilège de la fonction.

La pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais était encombrée de matériel médical mais dénuée d'autres patients. Il y avait néanmoins une grande glace surplombant le tout, comme dans certaines salles d'opération. La pièce supérieure semblait vide. Dans tous les cas, le décor semblait bel et bien américain et bien trop à la pointe de la technologie pour se situer autre part qu'en Amérique. J'étais donc bel et bien au pays.

« Colonel ? » insista la femme.

Je jetais un nouveau regard à l'ensemble mais ne put déceler d'autre personne. Je ne savais pas à qui elle parlait et l'idée me vint qu'elle parlait peut-être toute seule. Elle était séduisante bien que plus âgée que moi et je me serais sans doute laissé tenter si je n'avais pas été engagé vis-à-vis de Sara. Kowalski en ferait de toute manière sa nouvelle ex-conquête dès qu'il la rencontrerait.

Du moins si elle n'était pas complètement cinglée. Dieu seul savait dans quel genre d'endroit ils m'avaient parqué pour y être soigné…

« Vous êtes consciente qu'on est seuls ici, n'est ce pas ? » lançais-je avec une bonne humeur feinte. La migraine augmentait en intensité et plus j'observais cette femme, plus je la trouvais familière. Mais aucun souvenir d'où j'avais pu la croiser avant. Peut-être à la base… Peut-être… Peut-être dans le bureau de Smith.

« Vous êtes secrétaire ! » m'exclamais-je, tout fier de moi avant de déchanter devant son regard paniqué.

« Ne bougez pas, Monsieur. » exigea-t-elle simplement avant de détaler en direction du couloir. La chaise qu'elle avait précédemment occupée s'écroula sur le sol avec un tintement insistant qui me fit grincer les dents.

« Ravi de vous avoir rencontrée. » marmonnais-je, en jetant un coup d'œil aux tubes qui sortaient de mon bras. Rien ne semblait vital là dedans. J'haussais les épaules et arrachais le tout, grimaçant quand l'aiguille de la perfusion se retira de ma chair. Après quoi, je balançais les jambes sur le bord du lit et me mis debout.

« Recouchez-vous _immédiatement_ ! » ordonna une femme de taille moyenne sur le seuil de la porte. Elle avait les mains sur les hanches, une blouse blanche passée sur un uniforme de l'Air Force en bon et due forme, un stéthoscope autour du coup et cet air pompeux qu'avait –selon moi- la plupart des médecins. Plus important, la blonde un peu cinglée était dans son sillage.

« Ecoutez, je me sens bien et… » commençais-je uniquement pour me voir couper la parole.

« Recouchez-vous sur le champ ou j'appelle la sécurité pour vous y forcer ! » menaça le toubib.

Avant que j'ai eu le temps de tenter de la raisonner, deux hommes déboulaient à grandes enjambées tous deux vêtus d'une tenue de combat kaki. Je tiquais à la vue de ces nouveaux arrivants. Le grand, baraqué, afro-américain semblait s'être échappé de chez les Marines, seulement la grâce naturelle qui accompagnait chacun de ses mouvements ne collait pas avec cette supposition. Les Marines étaient des machines de guerre et n'avaient aucune finesse.

Quant à l'autre… Il n'était pas militaire. J'aurais mis ma main à couper, mon bras et même ma tête. Il se déplaçait avec une maladresse pratiquement indécelable mais néanmoins visible pour un œil entraîné tel que le mien. Et puis il avait ce regard un peu rêveur, une espèce de bonté qui émanait de lui… Non. Définitivement pas un militaire.

« Ou mieux ! » jubila la petite brunette. « Je demande à Teal'c de le faire. »

Je levais un sourcil sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, détaillant avec attention le groupe qui se tenait devant moi. L'idée que j'ai pu être capturé m'avais traversé l'esprit mais curieusement je ne ressentais aucune impression de danger. Ayant toujours été de ceux à suivre mon instinct, je ne m'alarmais donc pas à la perspective d'être torturé ou autre. Je m'inquiétais néanmoins d'avoir été placé dans une maison de santé pendant mon sommeil.

« Comment ça va, Jack ? » demanda le gars aux lunettes, sans prêter attention aux autres.

S'il connaissait mon nom, cela voulait dire qu'il avait eu accès à mon dossier. Peut-être était-il médecin lui-aussi… Ou psychiatre… Je détestais les psychiatres.

« En pleine forme ! » mentis-je joyeusement, pressé d'échapper à l'homme à lunettes et à son groupe de fous. « Vous ne sauriez pas où est le Général Smith par hasard ? Il est assez à cheval sur les rapports et puisque je me sens mieux… »

D'un geste je désignais la porte et fis un pas en avant dans le même temps. Le docteur me barra le passage, sourcils froncés et une petite lampe en forme de stylo à la main.

« Le Général Smith ? » répéta Lunettes. « Qui est-ce ? »

La blonde me fixait avec des yeux écarquillés où brillait une inquiétude qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« Asseyez-vous, Colonel. » ordonna le docteur et, sans savoir pourquoi, je m'exécutai. Elle avait déjà examiné une de mes pupilles et m'avais tiré un sifflement contrarié quand je songeai à corriger.

« Il doit y avoir un problème sur vos fiches. Je ne suis pas Colonel. » lançais-je, espérant que mon supérieur, le Colonel Reeves, n'avait rien de grave. C'était un abruti mais hé ! Si on souhaitait à tous les abrutis d'y rester… De toute manière, je ne voyais pas bien comment on pouvait me confondre avec Reeves. L'homme avait… quoi ? Quarante-cinq ? Cinquante ans ?

La brunette éteignit sa lampe et je jurais que le click avait résonné tant le silence était lourd. Ils semblaient tous être subitement devenus muets. Mal à l'aise et légèrement tendu, je me raclais la gorge.

« Est-ce que je pourrais voir le Colonel Reeves ? Ou le Général Smith ? » A leurs regards vides, je soupirais. « Kowalski ? »

Kowalski, au moins, suscita une réaction.

« Kowalski ? » répéta Lunettes. « Charles Kowalski ? »

« Je n'en connais pas cinquante. » répliquais-je, agacé par tout ce cinéma. « Où est Kowalski ? »

Et je découvrais que cet idiot les avait payés pour me monter un bateau plus gros que le Titanic…

« Le Major Kowalski est mort, O'Neill. » offrit l'armoire à glace d'un ton qui aurait presque pu paraître désolé.

J'encaissais le coup avec moins de dignité que je l'aurais souhaité. Je détournais la tête et déglutit difficilement, cherchant aussitôt ce qui avait pu déraper pour mon meilleur ami… Il n'était là qu'en couverture, et oui la mission était un échec mais…

« C'est… C'est impossible… » balbutiais-je et ma propre faiblesse m'écœura. Je pris une grande inspiration et défiait la première personne dont je croisais le regard. Ca s'avéra être la blonde. « Il était dans l'hélico. Il ne risquait absolument pas sa peau. C'est impossible. » Puis autre chose fit tilt. « Et Kowalski n'est pas Major. Il est lieutenant, je… »

« Colonel… » coupa fermement le docteur et ça m'énerva davantage parce qu'ils ne m'écoutaient pas.

« Je ne suis pas Colonel ! »

Un bref silence suivit mon explosion.

« Monsieur ? » intervint doucement la blonde. « Pouvez-vous me dire qui vous êtes, s'il vous plait ? »

Elle échangea un rapidement regard avec la brunette qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'écarta du lit où j'étais assis. L'autre femme se rapprocha, mais pas de beaucoup.

« Capitaine Jack O'Neill. » déclinais-je par réflexe. « USSAF. Affecté à McDill, en Floride, sous les ordres du Général Smith. »

Délivrer mon affectation valait à publiquement annoncer que j'étais dans les Forces Spéciales mais j'en étais au point où je pensais que seul ça ferait bouger les choses.

Seulement la femme ne sembla pas autrement surprise. Juste un peu plus inquiète.

« Ca… » commença Lunettes, uniquement pour être interrompu par la main que la blonde leva sans même se retourner. Il y avait trop d'autorité dans son geste pour que je doute plus longtemps de son appartenance à un corps d'armée. Cette femme était une combattante, ça se voyait à sa posture.

« Pouvez-vous me dire quel jour on est ? » reprit-elle comme si elle n'avait jamais été coupée.

Quelque chose en moi se révolta. C'était facile de demander des informations mais ça ne fonctionnait pas comme ça. C'était donnant, donnant. Et le fait que je n'ai aucune idée de la date qu'on était ne voulait rien dire.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » exigeais-je.

J'aurais cru qu'elle résisterait davantage mais elle se contenta de sourire de façon rassurante. Ou qui se voulait rassurante vu les regards angoissés qu'elle jetait au docteur. Cependant, je n'avais pas l'impression que c'étaient mes questions qui la dérangeaient. Non… c'étaient plutôt mes réponses.

« Major Samantha Carter. » répondit-elle sans la moindre trace d'hésitation, ce qui me convainquit que c'était sa véritable identité où alors un nom d'emprunt qu'elle utilisait assez fréquemment pour ne pas faire d'erreur. Mais je ne pensais pas que c'était le cas.

« Vous êtes Major et vous m'appelez monsieur ? » rétorquais-je sans même réfléchir. C'était ce genre d'impulsivité qui m'avait valu la plupart de mes blâmes.

« Pouvez-vous nous dire quel jour on est ? » insista le docteur en m'étudiant avec attention avant que la blonde… Carter ait le temps de répondre.

J'ouvris la bouche. Et la refermais dans la même seconde.

« Septembre ? » proposais-je sans grande conviction. « Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps j'ai été inconscient ! »

Leurs devinettes étaient insupportables.

« Trois jours. » offrit aimablement Lunettes.

« Et l'année ? » reprit la blonde. J'eu beau essayer, impossible de me rappeler son nom.

« Je… » tentais-je sans plus de succès que pour le mois. « Ecoutez, je m'appelle Jack O'Neill, je suis Capitaine, j'ai vingt-deux ans et une petite amie qui s'appelle Sara. Je ne suis pas dingue et j'aimerai savoir ce qui est arrivé au reste de mon équipe ! »

« Personne n'a jamais dit que vous étiez dingue, Colonel. » corrigea gentiment le docteur en attrapant le dossier qui était pendu au bout de mon lit. Elle le parcourut rapidement et avec une urgence qui m'effrayait. « Un peu agaçant parfois mais certaines qualifient ça de charme… Elles n'ont sans aucun doute jamais eu à vous examiner. »

La plaisanterie tomba à plat et je me levais d'un bond, incapable de tenir en place.

« Je veux voir Reeves ou Smith. » exigeais-je. L'un comme l'autre ne manquerait pas de se foutre de moi pour l'avoir fait appeler comme un petit garçon criait pour sa mère, mais ce qui se passait me dépassait. Et la persistance qu'avait le docteur à vouloir faire de moi un Colonel était déstabilisante.

« Est-ce qu'on peut savoir ce qui se passe ? » demanda poliment Lunettes, en échangeant un regard avec l'armoire à glace.

« Le Colonel souffre visiblement d'une forme particulière d'amnésie. » déclara patiemment le docteur et je contrais sur le champ.

« Absolument pas ! » m'exclamais-je, alarmé à la vue de la seringue qu'elle préparait. « Je vous interdis de m'injecter quoi que ce soit, c'est compris ? »

« Mon Colonel… » temporisa la blonde en faisant un geste vers la sadique armée d'une aiguille. « Vous avez quarante-six ans, pas vingt-deux et vous dirigez l'équipe phare du projet Porte des Etoiles nommée SG1 depuis environs sept ans. Il y a quelques jours, lors d'une mission vous avez été touché par un objet Ancien similaire à leurs bibliothèques. Vous avez été sujet à des malaises et avez peu à peu perdu le contrôle de vous-même jusqu'à tomber dans un coma. Thor nous a assurés que l'effet se dissiperait de lui-même sans laisser de séquelles. Est-ce que quoi que ce soit dans ce que je viens de dire vous semble familier ? »

Pour être honnête, je n'avais pas compris la moitié de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Thor… est un dieu Wiking ? » essaye-je.

Au moins, ça lui arracha un sourire.

J'étais surpris de constater que j'aimais ça. La voir sourire.

Le visage de Sara s'imposa à mon esprit et je me sentis bêtement coupable. Ce n'était même pas comme si j'avais cherché à la draguer ou quoi que ce soit mais… Quelque part, j'avais l'impression que si j'étais trop aimable avec elle, ce serait une trahison envers la relation que j'entretenais avec Sara. C'était difficile à expliquer.

« J'aimerai faire un scanner et d'autres tests. » lâcha le docteur. « Etes-vous capable de rester tranquille ou dois-je vous endormir, mon Colonel ? »

J'hésitais. D'un côté, rien ne me prouvait que leur histoire abracadabrante soit vraie. D'un autre…

« Je sais que vous devez être perdu, mon Colonel… » reprit la jeune femme blonde. Quel était son nom déjà ? Harper ? « Mais vous devez nous faire confiance. »

C'était probablement très idiot de ma part, mais j'avais pleinement confiance en elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une Porte des Etoiles ? » m'entendis-je demander et un nouveau sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune femme.

How long will this take?  
How much can I go through?  
My heart, my soul aches  
I don't know what to do

J'examinais soigneusement mon visage dans le miroir qui surplombait l'évier de mes quartiers. Mon reflet plus que le reste m'avait convaincu de pleinement croire ces gens. La démonstration de l'ouverture de la Porte, les explications de la jolie blonde et le monologue harassant de Lunettes ne m'avaient pas autant persuadé que tout était vrai que cette glace.

L'homme qui me regardait n'avait définitivement plus vingt-deux ans. Il approchait la cinquantaine et s'il était bien conservé, son corps ne fonctionnait pas aussi bien qu'avant. Je regrettais celui que j'étais avant tout ça. C'était pleinement ironique. Je me demandais si mon « moi de cinquante ans » aurait apprécié un petit retour en arrière. En ce qui me concernait, c'était comme faire un bond vers mon futur. Hypothèse que j'avais d'ailleurs soumise au docteur une fois qu'elle avait eu fini de m'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Si on pouvait voyager dans les étoiles, pourquoi pas dans le temps ?

Mais non. D'après ses examens, la partie de mon cerveau correspondant à la mémoire était très légèrement enflée, conséquence de ma rencontre avec un appareil ancien. Je n'avais pas demandé pourquoi le fait qu'il soit vieux était si important. Bref, ce qui en découlait était que ma mémoire s'était en quelque sorte rembobinée mais que, outre cet état de fait et un léger problème pour me souvenir des noms, j'étais en pleine forme. Le doc était confiante, l'hématome allait se résorber et je retrouverai petit à petit tous mes souvenirs.

Lunettes avait pris sur lui de me faire un petit cours accéléré qui m'avait prodigieusement irrité.

Je m'appelais Jack O'Neill –merci jusque là, j'étais au courant-, j'avais quarante-six ans – au cas où je sois également nul en calcul-, et j'étais Colonel –ce qu'on ne m'avait répété que dix ou vingt fois… Le reste de l'histoire ne m'avait que peu captivé. J'avais épousé Sara, eu un fils et l'avait perdu, avait été suicidaire et l'avait apparemment rencontré, lui. Une existence mise en boite.

Sara et sa tendresse me manquaient. Le mariage raté, je ne pouvais véritablement l'imaginer. Avoir un enfant pour l'enterrer… Evidemment l'idée était affreuse mais je n'arrivais pas à intégrer le fait que c'était de ma vie qu'il était question et je ne me sentais tout simplement pas concerné. Quant à Lunettes en lui-même… je doutais fort qu'il ait bouleversé mon existence.

J'avais demandé si j'étais toujours en contact avec Sara mais personne n'en savait rien. Pour des gens qui se disaient mes meilleurs amis, ils ne savaient pas grand-chose.

Trois coups furent frappés à la porte et je soupirais faiblement. Si c'était encore Lunettes et ses discours insupportables…

« Entrez ! » criais-je de là où j'étais. Si c'était l'archéologue, je pouvais toujours me cacher dans la douche et prétendre être occupé…

« Mon Colonel ? » appela une voix hésitante quelques secondes plus tard et je quittais la salle de bain avant d'avoir réalisé que j'avais bougé.

« Tam ! » m'exclamais-je, soulagé. La jeune femme blonde était la seule personne dans cette base qui me semblait sensée.

La militaire jeta un coup d'œil gêné à la simple serviette nouée autour de mes reins et ferma brusquement la porte derrière elle.

« Sam. » corrigea-t-elle distraitement, en posant son regard partout sauf sur moi. « Désolé, Monsieur, je pensais que vous étiez… habillé. »

D'un geste vague de la main, je balayais ses excuses. Ca ne me dérangeait pas. En ce qui me concernait, je n'étais pas célibataire et aussi attirante soit-elle, ce n'était pas Sara.

« Appelez-moi Jack. » offris-je, dans un besoin pressant de me faire une amie. Lunettes m'avait décrit comme quelqu'un d'extrêmement solitaire, qui se suffisait à lui-même. Kowalski aurait ri pendant trois jours s'il avait entendu ça. Je n'étais pas forcément quelqu'un qui recherchait l'attention ou adorait être entouré d'une foule de personnes, mais je n'avais jamais aimé être seul. J'appréciais d'avoir des amis avec moi comme tout un chacun et si j'étais devenu renfermé ou aigri et bien… je ne l'étais plus. Ou je ne l'avais jamais été… Enfin… Bref.

L'idée d'utiliser mon prénom sembla la troubler et je me demandais si le « vieux moi » le lui avait déjà proposé. J'étais peut-être devenu tout ce que je détestais chez Reeves… Mais pourtant, elle semblait bien m'aimer, alors j'en doutais.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée… » répondit-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » voulus-je savoir.

« Vous êtes mon supérieur. »

Ca, je le savais déjà.

« Répondez-moi en toute franchise… » exigeais-je, soucieux de tirer au clair mes compétences en tant que leader. « Suis-je devenu coincé ? Est-ce que j'ai un balai où je pense ? Ai-je fait de votre vie un enfer ? »

Je pris grand soin de garder un ton léger afin qu'elle ne se sente pas attaquée. Mais à ma grande surprise, elle peina à réfréner un fou rire.

« Oh, non, Monsieur… » finit-elle par lâcher entre deux aspirations avides d'air. « Vous n'avez pas… un balai dans le… hum. »

Je sentis un sourire charmeur jouer sur mes lèvres et avant de comprendre ce qui se passait, j'avais planté mon regard dans le sien.

« Et je n'ai pas fait de votre vie un enfer ? » répétais-je, d'un ton nettement moins léger.

L'intensité de l'échange quand ses yeux fouillèrent les miens me coupa presque le souffle. Un frisson descendit le long de ma colonne. Un frisson que je connaissais trop bien. De ses yeux, mon regard passa sur sa bouche et s'y arrêta un peu trop longtemps….

« Par certains aspects… » murmura-t-elle prudemment et pendant une seconde, je sus à quoi elle faisait référence. La suivante, ça m'échappait et je me raclais la gorge, détournant la tête.

« Appelez-moi Jack. » ordonnais-je fermement, levant la main pour interrompre la protestation qui se formait sur ses lèvres. « Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec tous ces « Colonels ». »

Une rougeur prononcée avait pris naissance sur son cou et remontait vers ses joues. Je ne pus faire autrement que de la fixer jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix nasillarde ne me rappelle que Sara existait toujours. Du moins dans mon esprit.

« Janet pense que vous récupérerez plus vite dans un environnement familier. » reprit-elle finalement. « Le Général est d'accord pour que vous rentriez chez vous si l'un de nous vous accompagne. »

« Janet ? » demandais-je vaguement intéressé.

« Elle a aussi dit que vous aviez un petit soucis avec les noms et que vous risquiez de ne plus savoir comment s'appelle certains objets. » continua-t-elle.

« Janet est le Doc'. » conclus-je.

Elle acquiesça et je réalisais que je ne me souvenais déjà plus de comment _elle_ s'appelait.

« Tam ? » tentai-je et elle eut un sourire indulgent.

« C'est Sam. » répondit-elle « Mais vous ne m'appelez jamais comme ça. »

« Ah. » lâchais-je. « Et je vous appelle comment ? »

« A vous de me le dire. » défia-t-elle avec amusement.

Oh, elle me plaisait. Elle me plaisait beaucoup…

And if I have to crawl  
Will you crawl too  
I stumble and I fall  
Carry me through

« Ca va aller… » promit gentiment mon second, en forçant un verre d'eau dans ma main droite et quelques cachets dans ma main gauche. J'avalais le tout sans même regarder ce qu'elle m'avait confié. Elle aurait pu m'empoisonner si elle l'avait souhaité.

Mais bien entendu, ce n'était pas le genre de Sam. Ca faisait deux semaines que je trainais derrière Daniel, Teal'c et elle, posant des questions idiotes et priant pour que ma mémoire revienne avant qu'ils soient à court de patience. L'un d'entre eux, quand ce n'était pas les trois, passait toujours la soirée chez moi et débarquait le lendemain matin avec le petit déjeuner.

En l'occurrence, ils étaient tous là quand la migraine avait frappé. Janet avait dit que les céphalées étaient normales, bon signe même. Dans la mesure où je n'avais plus tellement de mal à retenir les noms des gens ou des choses, je supposais que c'était vrai. Mais elles étaient rarement aussi fortes que celle-ci et Daniel avait rapidement déclaré que je n'étais pas en état de regarder le deuxième épisode de Star Wars. Dommage, parce qu'ils avaient été tournés après ma perte de mémoire et que je ne m'en souvenais pas. J'avais beaucoup aimé le nouveau premier ceci dit.

« Allongez-vous. » ordonna gentiment Sam en poussant légèrement mon épaule.

Il n'en fallait pas autant pour me convaincre de lui obéir. Je basculais sur le canapé et posais un bras sur mes yeux pour bloquer la lumière. C'était souvent le seul moyen de calmer mes maux de tête.

Les garçons l'avaient nommée infirmière pour la soirée et j'en étais reconnaissant parce que d'eux tous, c'était elle que je préférais. Oh, j'avais fini par m'habituer à Daniel et j'avais même appris à supporter ses monologues intenables sur une poterie ou une autre. Teal'c était un bon gars, lui aussi. Toujours disponible pour s'entrainer, présent lorsque j'en avais besoin mais pas collant comme Daniel… Et puis Teal'c ne rechignait pas à me donner des infos en arguant que je devais m'en souvenir tout seul, ce qui n'était pas le cas des autres.

Mais Sam restait ma préférée.

Il y avait une certaine complicité entre nous que je ne retrouvais pas avec les autres membres de l'équipe. Une sorte de… confiance implicite. Je ne la connaissais plus vraiment mais ça ne me dérangeait pas autant que pour les autres. Je m'étais aperçu que je pouvais toujours la situer lorsque nous étions dans la même pièce, sans même avoir à me retourner. Et puis de tous, c'était la plus attentive. Elle semblait toujours savoir quand ça n'allait pas ou quand je n'avais pas le moral. Plus, elle n'essayait jamais de me faire parler de ce dont je ne voulais pas. Je finissais toujours par le faire mais elle était trop subtile pour que je l'accuse de manipulation.

Je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi elle refusait d'utiliser mon prénom. Il était clair que notre relation n'était pas purement professionnelle. Je n'avais pas besoin de ma mémoire pour réaliser qu'elle était ma meilleure amie. Plus que ça même… Mais j'avais du mal à véritablement identifier les émotions qu'elle faisait naître en moi. Peut-être la voyais-je comme une sorte de petite sœur…

« C'est mieux comme ça, mon Colonel ? » chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas aggraver ma migraine, tout en éteignant la petite lampe sur la table basse.

« Jack. » grognais-je pour la forme, sachant très bien qu'elle dévierait la conversation. Comme d'habitude.

« C'est votre nom, oui. » répondit-elle, amusée. « Ce n'est pas moi qui suis amnésique. »

« Insubordination, Sam. »

Je pris un ton sérieux qui aurait mieux fonctionné si la douleur ne m'avait pas fait grimacer.

« Vous devriez peut-être aller vous coucher, Monsieur. » conseilla la jeune femme et je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer à une telle clairvoyance.

Lentement, avec précaution, je roulais du canapé jusqu'à ce que mes pieds touchent le sol. Là je me redressais, attentif à ne pas réveiller davantage la migraine qui me vrillait les tempes. Elle attrapa mon bras et me hissa en position debout. Je m'appuyais lourdement contre elle pour compenser le vertige et nous entreprîmes de remonter le couloir qui menait à ma chambre.

« En fait, tout ça est un plan bien établi pour pénétrer dans ma chambre à coucher, n'est ce pas ? » plaisantais-je alors qu'elle m'aidait à m'allonger sur le lit que je n'avais pas pris la peine de faire ce matin. « Avouez, Sam, vous pensez à ça depuis des années… »

D'habitude, elle répondait à mes blagues par une réplique sarcastique mais dénuée d'ironie qui rendait impossible le fait de l'accuser d'irrespect… Là, elle resta muette, presque figée. Je m'en voulus immédiatement d'avoir été aussi maladroit. Ce n'était pas Kowalski ou même Daniel. C'était différent parce que… c'était une femme.

« Désolée, Sam, c'était déplacé. » offris-je maladroitement.

Elle me rendit un sourire quelque peu tendu.

« Non, c'est juste que… » commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre. Elle mordilla sa lèvre supérieure et je savais, sans véritablement me rappeler comment, que ça signifiait qu'elle était nerveuse.

« Sam ? » insistai-je gentiment, peu enclin à la laisser partir. J'avais sommeil, ce qui était probablement dû aux cachets qu'elle m'avait fait avaler, mais je n'avais pas le courage d'affronter les cauchemars qui m'attendaient dans mes rêves. Pire, je soupçonnais que les images de massacres qui emplissaient ma tête la nuit étaient réelles. Les cicatrices sur mon corps correspondaient bien aux séances de tortures que je revivais parfois lorsque je m'endormais en tout cas…

« Vous ne vous rappelez toujours pas comment vous m'appelez d'habitude ? » botta-t-elle en touche.

Elle posait la question de temps en temps et je commençais à soupçonner que ça avait de l'importance pour elle. Seulement je n'en avais aucune idée. J'avais tenté Samantha mais elle n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier plus que ça. J'avais même essayé son grade mais ça la rendait toute… militaire, et je n'aimais pas ça. J'avais envisagé tout simplement Carter parce que j'appelais souvent mes collègues ou amis par leurs noms de famille… Seulement ça semblait trop distant pour elle et je ne l'avais pas prononcé à voix haute. J'appelais Daniel, Daniel et pas Jackson donc… je supposais que la chose valait pour elle aussi.

« Sammy ? » proposais-je avec un grand sourire innocent, persuadé que ça l'agacerait.

J'eu à peine le temps d'esquiver l'oreiller qui fonçait vers moi. Ca m'étonnait un peu qu'elle choisisse de se venger de façon tellement enfantine mais il fallait reconnaître que je me comportais moi-même comme un grand gamin –hé ! Je n'avais que vingt-deux ans dans mon esprit- et ça commençait à déteindre sur le reste de l'équipe.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'emparais d'un bout du coussin et tirait dessus. Elle n'avait sans doute pas anticipé ça parce qu'elle bascula en avant. J'eu à peine le temps d'écarter mon bras qu'elle s'écroulait durement sur mon torse. J'attribuais la chaleur qui s'éveilla immédiatement en moi aux longues semaines que j'avais passé loin de toute femme – encore une fois, dans mon esprit, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que le « moi de cinquante » avait pu fabriquer et avec qui. La proximité de Sam me fit également réaliser que quelqu'un me manquait et m'ôta toute envie de chahuter.

Elle se redressa légèrement et nos regards se croisèrent. Encore une fois, j'éprouvais cette impression étrange d'être hors du temps, ça arrivait parfois quand on se regardait, mais je détournais rapidement les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'enquit-elle avec hésitation, en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Elle avait l'air prête à fuir.

« Pourquoi ? » répondis-je, de mauvaise foi, comme toujours.

« Vous avez l'air triste, mon Colonel. » lâcha-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

Je haussais les épaules, peu certain de savoir comment exprimer ce vide dans ma poitrine.

« Sara me manque. » déclarais-je simplement mais quand les mots eurent quitté ma bouche, je réalisais que ce n'était pas réellement le problème.

Le problème était ailleurs mais je ne pouvais mettre le doigt dessus. Ces sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Sara, ce qui, j'en étais sûr, était un amour aussi pur qu'inconditionnel… Je ne l'avais jamais ressenti avant. J'aimais bien Sara, je l'aimais plus que bien, mais ça n'avait rien de cette chose passionnelle qui palpitait dans ma poitrine. Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me manquait tellement.

Je finis par noter que Sam n'avait pas répondu et tournais la tête vers elle. Je n'étais pas préparé au masque neutre qu'avait endossé la militaire. Ses pensées m'étaient indéchiffrables et je devinais qu'elle était blessée. Pourtant, là encore, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

« Je vais rentrer, mon Colonel. » annonça-t-elle, d'une voix impersonnelle qui me fit froid dans le dos. « Bonne nuit. »

J'attrapais son poignet avant qu'elle ait pu se lever.

« Sam ? »

Mais sans doute aurait-elle préféré que je me souvienne du nom correct à cet instant précis parce qu'elle se referma un peu plus encore.

« Je suis fatiguée. » lança-t-elle avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Restez, alors. » dis-je avant d'avoir seulement réfléchi. J'étais simplement convaincu que si elle était là, les cauchemars n'auraient pas la même ampleur. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais… j'en étais persuadé.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. » répliqua-t-elle, sèchement.

Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passait.

« J'ai dormi des dizaines de fois avec Kowalski et j'ai toujours su me retenir, Sam. » tentais-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Je devais la convaincre de rester. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance. J'en avais même oublié Sara. « Vous avez peur de ne pas pouvoir résister à mon charme ? »

Une fois de plus, elle ne répondit pas immédiatement. Mon subconscient cherchait à interpréter la chose mais je refusais soigneusement de l'écouter.

N'étant pas de ceux qui reculaient devant les défis, Sam soupira et vint s'allonger à côté de moi.

« Pas un mot à qui que ce soit. » prévint-elle. « Et quand vous aurez retrouvé la mémoire, souvenez-vous que c'est vous qui vouliez que je reste. »

« Vous dites ça comme si c'était un crime. » lançais-je en éteignant la lumière.

Je ne compris pas ce qu'elle marmonna et je ne cherchais pas véritablement. Ma main trouva la sienne dans le noir et je m'endormis, rassuré par ce simple contact.

The wonder of it all  
Is you

La lumière du petit matin entrait à flot par les fenêtres sur lesquelles je n'avais pas pris la peine de rabattre les rideaux la veille. La chaleur du soleil jouant sur ma peau me tira agréablement d'un rêve n'impliquant, pour une fois, aucune scène de guerre. Somnolant, je resserrais ma prise sur le corps chaud qui était pressé contre le mien et respirais à plein poumons l'odeur du shampoing fleuri qui émanait des cheveux soyeux contre ma joue.

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et je déposais un baiser léger sur les mèches éparses. Sara lâcha un soupir satisfait dans son sommeil et je souris de plus belle, me disant que décidemment, Kowalski avait raison. Je _devais_ épouser cette femme.

Plus aucun doute ne subsistait sur ces émotions qui valsaient et tanguaient dans ma poitrine. Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais plus que je n'avais jamais aimé personne et plus que je n'aimerais jamais. J'avais toujours refusé de tomber dans ce piège d'un amour passionnel et incontrôlé, appréciant d'avoir la main mise sur ce que je pouvais mais…. C'était différent.

J'avais confiance en Sara.

Je lui avais assez souvent confié ma vie… Elle avait assez de fois prouvé que je pouvais compter sur elle… Non…. Elle n'avait jamais rien eu à prouver, j'avais toujours su que je pouvais croire en elle, me reposer sur elle… Elle n'était pas fragile. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on la protège. Et j'étais honnêtement persuadé qu'elle faisait partie de ce genre de femmes qui affrontaient un désastre la tête haute et ne s'écroulaient que loin des regards indiscrets.

J'aimais Sara et je ne parvenais pas à comprendre pourquoi je l'avais refusé jusqu'à maintenant.

« Maudit soleil… » marmonna Sara et je ne pus retenir un petit rire.

Ca dut la vexer parce qu'elle chercha à échapper au bras passé autour d'elle. Sans y mettre assez de conviction pour que je le retire ou qu'elle s'en défasse.

« Evidemment, ça vous fait rire.. » grogna-t-elle, abandonnant ses efforts vains.

J'allais répliquer quelque chose de très spirituel, ou peut-être bien l'embrasser, je n'étais pas encore décidé, quand elle se redressa brusquement, droite comme un i.

« Mon Colonel ! » s'exclama-t-elle et si j'avais dû être honnête, j'aurais qualifié ça de couinement indigné. Son regard passa de moi au reste de la chambre plusieurs fois, avant de s'arrêter sur le réveil, comme si elle ne savait pas de quoi elle devait le plus être horrifiée.

Il était vrai que le 10 :10 qu'affichait le radio réveil signifiait sans doute qu'elle était en retard au travail. Mais ce n'était pas bien important à côté de la révélation que je venais d'avoir et j'étais persuadé qu'elle serait d'accord dès que je lui en aurais fait part.

Déjà, elle rejetait les couvertures et j'eus à peine le temps de tirer sur son bras pour l'empêcher de se lever. Nos regards se croisèrent et je souris une fois de plus à l'alchimie indéniable qui s'écoulait entre nous.

« Sara… » commençais-je sérieusement mais l'éclat blessé qui flasha dans ses yeux bleus m'arrêta. Qu'avais-je dit ?

« Bébé ? » demandais-je doucement, prudemment.

C'était pire. Des larmes brillèrent brièvement dans ses yeux mais elle cilla et elles disparurent. Ma main vint courir sur sa joue dans une piètre tentative pour la consoler mais elle s'en empara rapidement et la reposa sur le lit entre nous.

« Sam. » répondit-t-elle finalement, dans un murmure difficile. « Mon nom, c'est Sam. »

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux sans comprendre, tandis qu'elle se levait et quittait la pièce d'une démarche peu assurée. Lorsque mon cerveau intégra ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle avait déjà dépassé la porte d'entrée et je dus sprinter pour la rattraper dans l'allée.

« Attendez ! » m'exclamais-je, et bien que je n'avais pas voulu ça, je sus qu'elle le prit comme un ordre. Elle s'immobilisa, les épaules raides et le regard fuyant. « Sam, je suis désolé… Je ne sais pas ce que… »

« Janet m'a dit que les émotions reviendraient avant les véritables souvenirs, Monsieur. » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix fragile que je ne lui reconnaissais pas. « Je n'avais aucune idée que vous… Je ne pensais pas que… Elle doit beaucoup vous manquer. »

« Qui ? »

Je ne savais déjà plus de qui elle parlait, trop perturbé de l'avoir bouleversée. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui se jouait. Je ne comprenais plus rien à rien. Mais je ne supportais pas de voir cette souffrance qu'elle croyait me dissimuler sous le masque de son visage.

« Je… Sara. » éclaircit-elle. Prononcer son prénom sembla lui coûter et elle se dirigea à grands pas vers sa Volvo.

Volvo dont je me souvenais avoir changé le pneu crevé deux mois plus tôt en échange d'une pizza et d'une bière.

J'aurai dû me réjouir de m'en être souvenu tout seul mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment me réjouir quand elle était dans un état pareil.

« Sara. » répétais-je, mécaniquement, surpris de ne rien éprouver quand les sentiments avaient été si forts quelques minutes à peine auparavant.

« Vous allez vous rappeler du reste très bientôt, je suppose, mon Colonel. » conclut-elle en fermant la portière.

« Jack. » lâchais-je, plus par besoin de retomber sur un terrain familier qu'autre chose.

Un sourire forcé étira ses lèvres quelques secondes.

« Au revoir, Jack. » offrit-elle en mettant le contact.

« Au revoir… » dis-je stupidement, ne réalisant qu'elle avait utilisé mon prénom que lorsqu'elle fut au bout de la rue et songeant qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose dont je n'avais pas saisi l'ampleur.

J'avais été tellement sûr que c'était Sara couchée contre moi ce matin… Tellement sûr… Et il me suffit de repenser à ce moment là pour qu'un amour brut explose dans ma poitrine… Une sensation de manque aussi….

See me through

Je n'étais pas véritablement sûr de comment j'étais arrivé là.

Trouver l'adresse de Sara n'avait pas été compliqué, conduire jusque là bas d'une facilité déconcertante et pourtant… Planté devant sa porte, je ne trouvais pas le courage d'y frapper. Je levais la main, cependant, trop dépendant du besoin dans ma poitrine, de ce vide douloureux qu'elle avait laissé.

Avant que mes doigts aient eu touché le bois la porte s'ouvrit sur une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années. Mon manque de réaction dut l'effrayer parce qu'elle se tourna dans la seconde.

« Sara ! » appela-t-elle.

Sara avait changé. Tout comme mon reflet, elle avait vieilli.

« Sara. » saluais-je avec l'impression d'avoir quelque chose en travers de la gorge.

Je n'éprouvais rien. Strictement rien qu'une tendresse résiduelle.

« Jack… » hésita-t-elle avant de jeter un regard à la petite fille qui me dévisageait avec des yeux ronds. « Va dans la voiture, Méli. »

La gamine s'exécuta et, trop perdu pour savoir quoi dire, je la regardais faire.

« C'est la fille de mon… » commença Sara avant de s'interrompre. « Ca fait six ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Jack ? »

Que voulais-je ? C'était une question tout à fait légitime. J'avais eu un but en venant ici. Un objectif. Seulement, je n'étais plus sûr.

« Est-ce que tu te rappelles de cette soirée qu'on a passée dehors une fois ? » demandais-je, me raccrochant au premier souvenir qui me traversait l'esprit. « On avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à regarder les étoiles mais il s'est mis à pleuvoir et je voulais rentrer mais tu t'es mise à rire. Tu avais une robe rouge… Elle était trempée. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi à ce moment là... »

La scène était tellement claire dans ma tête… On était dans mon jardin et il y avait eu une sorte de barbecue ou quelque chose du genre mais tout le monde était parti et il ne restait que nous. J'étais allé raccompagner quelqu'un… Peut-être Kowalski…Oui, c'était Kowalski. Il avait été inhabituellement silencieux d'ailleurs… Quand j'étais revenu, elle était là, assise sur la table à pique-nique en bois, la tête rejetée en arrière, le regard rivé au ciel… J'avais demandé si elle n'avait pas assez vu d'étoiles pour le reste de sa vie… Elle avait répondu qu'elle n'en verrait jamais assez, avant de me sourire.

Je m'étais installé près d'elle, troublé de l'attirance que j'éprouvais pour elle parce que ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas intéressé à autre chose qu'à moi-même… Je venais à peine de la rencontrer mais je savais déjà qu'elle serait importante. Je le sentais et j'étais réticent à suivre plus avant cet instinct qui me guidait vers elle. Elle était forte, et c'était probablement une bonne chose vu notre métier mais je n'aimais pas sortir avec ce genre de femmes. Aussi macho que cela puisse paraître, j'aimais jouer aux mâles Alpha. Cependant, elle souriait et je me retrouvais prisonnier de sa voix tandis qu'elle me désignait les constellations les unes après les autres.

Je les connaissais toutes, j'étais moi-même assez féru d'astronomie, mais je la laissais faire, posant des questions idiotes qui la faisaient sourire davantage. Et puis il y eu un éclair suivi, comme c'est souvent le cas lors des étés chauds, d'un coup de tonnerre. Avant qu'on ait compris, des trombes d'eau se déversaient sur nous. Je lui avais aussitôt crié de rentrer s'abriter mais sa seule réaction avait été d'éclater de rire, en offrant son visage à la pluie. Et je m'étais arrêté pour la fixer, fasciné par cette joie enfantine sur ses traits, la robe estivale pourpre qui collait désormais à ses formes avantageuses, et cette soif de se prouver que je lisais en elle.

« Tu as frappé à la mauvaise porte, Jack. » cingla Sara, me ramenant à la réalité. « Je n'ai jamais aimé le rouge et en seize ans de relation, on n'a jamais passé une seule soirée sous la pluie. »

Je fronçais aussitôt les sourcils, sachant que cet amour si puissant que je ressentais à ce simple souvenir ne pouvait être imaginaire. C'était le point de départ, j'en étais certain…

« Je dois emmener Mélissa à son cours de piano. » reprit sèchement Sara. « Tu m'as fait comprendre que je ne faisais plus partie de ta vie, Jack. Ne reviens pas dans la mienne. »

Ca aurait dû faire mal, songeais-je en la regardant s'en aller. C'était la deuxième fois qu'une femme se détournait de moi aujourd'hui et pourtant, regarder la voiture de Sara s'en aller ne me bouleversait pas plus que ça.

Je retournais à mon SUV, et y grimpait avant de laisser tomber mon visage sur le volant. J'eus beau me concentrer, je n'arrivais pas à reconnaître les traits de la fille à la robe rouge. Je l'aimais… Je l'aimais tellement… Et si ce n'était pas Sara…

Sentant une migraine pointer son nez, je mettais le contact et roulais au hasard. Une demi-heure plus tard, le mal de tête était insupportable et je me garais devant une maison familière. Je descendis de voiture et traçais mon chemin jusqu'au porche sans même prendre la peine de regarder le nom sur la boite au lettre. Ca n'avait plus grande importance maintenant.

Je frappais à la porte, sonnais même, mais mes appels restèrent sans réponse et je finis par m'écrouler sur les marches du perron. J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains avec lassitude.

Rien n'avait plus aucun sens. Rien… Sara n'était pas Sara et la revoir avait provoqué une sorte de chatouillis dans mon esprit. Un chatouillis qui devint irritation. Je ne pus rien faire contre le flot de souvenirs désordonnés qui m'envahit.

La plupart concernait Charlie et je sentis des larmes me monter aux yeux en réalisant que je l'avais oublié.

_Quand le monde devient oppressant…_

J'avais oublié mon fils.

Je combattis vaillamment l'envie de pleurer qui me nouait la gorge. Je n'avais plus pleuré depuis tellement d'années que ça semblait stupide de commencer maintenant.

_Et que tu suffoques…_

Comme si Charlie avait été un vecteur, d'autres choses me revinrent en tête. Des détails d'abord, comme les impôts que j'avais oublié de payer, les dvds que j'avais commandés ou les vêtements que je n'étais jamais allé chercher au pressing… Puis des images dont l'intensité était plus forte. Celles de mes cauchemars. Quelques bribes liées au reste de l'équipe…

Et enfin, la fille en rouge.

Samantha Carter.

Samantha Carter et tout ce que j'éprouvais pour elle.

_Puis-je t'aimer…_

La façon dont elle s'était occupée de moi ces dernières semaines me revint en mémoire. Toutes les petites attentions qu'elle avait eues à mon égard et auxquelles je n'avais accordé qu'une importance limitée. Son inquiétude, ses angoisses…

Sa présence presque constante.

Oh, je me souvenais maintenant…. Je me souvenais de ces années passées à s'observer en silence. Je me souvenais de ces nuits solitaires passées à penser à elle, à l'imaginer lovée contre moi. Je ne me souvenais que trop bien.

Et je m'en voulais d'autant plus…

_Puis-je te servir de bouclier ? _

Elle n'avait jamais bronché.

Je m'étais plaint de l'absence de Sara tant de fois… J'avais poussé le vice jusqu'à les confondre. Je ne savais pas comment. Ce que j'avais éprouvé pour Sara était un feu de paille à côté du brasier qu'étaient mes sentiments pour elle.

Et pourtant, malgré tout ça, elle était restée auprès de moi, m'avait soigné, tenu compagnie… Elle m'avait protégé du monde extérieur quand Daniel insistait un peu trop sur le fait que Sara ne faisait plus partie de ma vie. Elle avait ignoré les blessures que je lui causais moi-même pour mieux m'aider.

Je lui avais fait tant de mal à cause de ces sentiments que j'avais tellement refoulés que je m'étais persuadé être toujours amoureux de Sara…

Oh Lord, where are you?  
Do not forget me here  
I cry in silence  
Can you not see my tears?

J'aurais dû retourner à la base, la chercher, lui expliquer, mais… je ne savais pas par où commencer. La tâche semblait bien trop harassante, bien trop incertaine. Comment allais-je expliquer à Sam que tout ça était une méprise ? Que je n'avais jamais voulu la blesser ?

« Mon Colonel ? »

Je crus sincèrement m'être laissé entrainer par mon imagination.

« Monsieur, ça ne va pas ? » insista pourtant la voix et je levais la tête pour la trouver plantée devant moi, un air inquiet. Mon regard tomba immédiatement sur la bande de gaze enroulée autour de sa main droite.

« Vous êtes blessée. » constatais-je, trop concentré à faire ralentir les battements anarchiques de mon cœur pour véritablement m'inquiéter.

« Il y a eu un accident au labo. Ma faute. » admit-elle. « Janet m'a ordonné de rentrer. »

Rentrer ?

Là seulement je jetais un coup d'œil autour de moi. L'endroit était toujours aussi familier. Avec raison. C'était sa maison.

« Que faites-vous ici, mon Colonel ? » s'enquit sérieusement la jeune femme.

When all have left me  
And hope has disappeared  
You find me here

Elle ne fit aucun geste pour me dépasser et m'inviter à l'intérieur, attendant que je m'exprime.

Dieu, je n'avais aucune idée de comment aborder un sujet que je cherchais à éviter depuis tant de temps.

« Je… suis désolé. » lâchai-je de façon pitoyable. « Pour ce matin et pour… »

Je m'interrompis, lisant sur son visage que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle désirait entendre. Elle força un sourire sur ses lèvres et se dirigea nerveusement vers la porte.

« Vous n'avez aucune raison d'être désolé, Monsieur. » répondit-elle rapidement. « Si vous voulez m'excuser, je suis fatiguée. »

Ma main attrapa son poignet avant qu'elle ait eu une chance d'introduire la clef dans la serrure. Elle ferma les paupières et expira lentement, trop consciente de mon regard scrutateur.

« Je suis désolé. » répétais-je, plus fermement.

« Très bien. » déclara-t-elle finalement, en plantant ses yeux dans les miens. Défi. « Mais je maintiens que vous n'avez pas à l'être. Je n'avais pas réalisé… Je ne savais pas que… »

« Je n'éprouve plus rien pour Sara. » coupais-je. « Vous comprenez ? »

Mais elle ne comprenait pas, c'était clair. Un sourire fantôme flotta un instant sur ses lèvres.

« Ca ne me regarde pas, mon Colonel. » affirma-t-elle en tirant faiblement sur son bras pour libérer le poignet que je tenais toujours. « Je suis fatiguée… »

« On est en plein milieu de l'après-midi et vous avez dormi toute la nuit. » contrais-je. « Vous n'êtes pas fatiguée, vous cherchez une excuse. »

Un rire bref et amer lui échappa.

« N'est-ce pas ce que nous faisons sans arrêt ? » murmura-t-elle, comme pour elle-même, avant e croiser à nouveau mon regard. « Croyez-moi, mon Colonel, vous ne voulez pas discuter de tout ça et vous me remerciez quand vous aurez retrouvé la mémoire. »

Elle se dégagea d'un coup sec et voulu insérer la clef dans la serrure. Ses mains tremblaient trop et elle laissa échapper un juron.

Je sus que c'était maintenant ou jamais.

« Carter. » appelais-je doucement.

Elle se figea. Purement et simplement.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? » demanda-t-elle, l'espoir et l'angoisse se battant dans sa voix.

« Carter. » répétais-je, la gorge étrangement sèche. Parce que c'était comme ça que je l'appelais et parce que c'était plus qu'un nom de famille. De ma part, ça équivalait à un mot de tendresse, un mot d'amour et elle le savait. Elle l'avait toujours su.

« Vous… Vous souvenez. » déduisit-elle d'un ton neutre.

When everything I was is lost  
I have forgot where you have not  
When I am lost you have not lost me

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser reculer maintenant. Pas quand elle était persuadée que j'avais aimé Sara toutes ces années. Que le règlement aille se faire foutre…

« Oui. » admis-je.

« C'est… bien, Monsieur. » répondit-elle de façon monocorde. « Vous m'avez… manqué. »

Je choisis de saisir la perche qu'elle venait de m'offrir sans le savoir. Parce que, dans ma tête, la fille en robe rouge riait sous la pluie…

« Vous m'avez manqué aussi. » déclarais-je. « Je ne le savais pas, c'est tout. »

Elle s'humecta les lèvres, ne gardant le contrôle d'elle-même qu'au prix d'un effort visible.

« Sara vous manquait. » corrigea-t-elle tristement.

« Non. » protestais-je doucement. « Je le croyais mais… non. C'était vous. Ca a toujours été vous, Carter. »

Elle ferma les yeux à mon utilisation de son nom et pendant une seconde je crus qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer… Ou me jeter l'Armée au visage… Mais c'était Carter… évidemment, elle me surprit.

« Je ne sais pas trop… ce que je dois croire. » avoua-t-elle et il y avait une fêlure dans sa voix. Vulnérable.

« Croyez en moi. » suggérais-je. « Croyez en moi comme je crois en vous. »

Nos regards se croisèrent à ce moment là. Je restais prisonnier de ces yeux bleus et j'en étais content, soulagé. Avec hésitation, ma main vint courir sur sa joue et comme elle ne s'écartait pas, je fis un pas en avant.

« Carter ? » murmurai-je, lui offrant l'opportunité de refuser ce que j'allais faire, de remettre entre nous ces barrières qui venaient de céder.

Elle n'en fit rien, se contentant de poser une main tremblante sur ma poitrine. Pour me repousser ou m'attirer je n'en savais rien, mais je pris la décision pour nous deux : j'inclinais lentement le visage vers le sien. Je frôlais à peine ses lèvres, frissonnant à l'électricité que déclenchait ce simple contact, mais elle captura ma bouche avant que j'ai pu m'éloigner.

J'avais imaginé cet instant de nombreuses fois mais je n'avais jamais pensé me maîtriser assez pour que notre premier baiser ne soit pas une explosion de passion, le combat de deux volontés… Et pourtant… langoureusement tendre, il me laissa à bout de souffle.

Exactement comme la fille en rouge qui riait sous un déluge…

You have not lost me


	10. We come and We go

_Le neuvième challenge est un peu en retard mais le voici. ^^_

_Totalement dédié à la merveilleuse XFChemistSG1 (dont vous devriez aller voir les fabuleuses vidéos) pour m'avoir inspiré ceci.

* * *

_**We come and we go**

_How did you find me ?_

_How did you pick me up again?_

_How did you move me?  
Why am I on my feet again?_

Mercy- One Republic

_Comment m'as-tu retrouvée?_

_Comment m'as-tu remise sur pieds ?_

_Comment m'as-tu touchée ?_

_Pourquoi suis-je à nouveau debout ?_

Mercy- One Republic

Ils avaient tous perdu quelqu'un.

Il y avait eu des tonnes de quelqu'un au fils des ans, en vérité. Il était rare pourtant que la perte les touche tous pareillement. SG1 avait beau être très soudée, amis au-delà de l'imaginable, ses membres étaient différents les uns des autres et recherchaient la compagnie de différents genres de personne. Il y avait eu une exception à ça.

Janet Fraiser.

Janet avait été une sœur pour Jack, une confidente pour Sam, un possible pour Daniel et une amie fidèle pour Teal'c.

Ils avaient tous des difficultés à accepter sa mort. Ils avaient tous des difficultés à paraître forts devant Cassandra.

Carter était celle qui le prenait le moins bien d'eux tous et c'était la raison pour laquelle Jack se retrouvait à remonter avec réticence le chemin étroit qui s'éloignait du village qui les accueillait pour la nuit. La jeune femme avait quitté la fête donnée en leur honneur sans la moindre tentative pour dissimuler son départ mais sans non plus en informer ses coéquipiers. Daniel avait exigé que le Colonel fasse quelque chose.

Il aurait dû protester. Il aurait dû protester parce que les paroles de réconfort n'étaient pas vraiment son rayon. Il aurait dû protester parce que s'isoler en compagnie de son second inhabituellement vulnérable quand les étoiles brillaient si haut dans le ciel, tellement envoûtantes et dangereuses, n'était pas la meilleure des idées qu'il pouvait avoir. Il aurait dû protester tout simplement parce qu'il savait que quoi qu'il dise, ça n'allégerait pas son chagrin.

Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Il s'était contenté d'acquiescer et de suivre le chemin qu'elle avait pris.

Parce que Janet lui manquait à lui aussi et qu'il espérait à moitié que Carter ait besoin d'une étreinte. C'était à peu près la seule chose qui calmait son chagrin, les multiples reprises au cours des dernières semaines où elle s'était tournée vers lui pour ce genre de réconfort.

Pete était sorti du tableau juste avant l'enterrement de Janet, n'ayant apparemment pas pris comme il fallait le fait que Carter se retrouve en charge d'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans. Personne ne lui avait demandé son avis, mais Jack aurait pu parier que c'était le fait qu'il ait été nommé cotuteur qui ennuyait le flic. Quoi qu'il en soit, le Major avait dû faire face seule ou presque à tous ces bouleversements. Des formalités consécutives à la mort du docteur jusqu'aux crises de colère et aux reproches inopinés de Cassandra. Ses équipiers avaient fait leur possible mais entre les blessures de Jack et la peine qui flottait toujours au dessus de Daniel et Teal'c, Carter avait été en grande partie seule.

Il avait fait de son mieux pour être là quand elle en avait besoin, particulièrement avec Cass. Mais son état physique était tel à ce moment là qu'il se fatiguait vite et au final, tout ce qu'il avait pu faire était tenir la jeune fille tandis qu'elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, et offrir une étreinte à Carter quand il la sentait proche de la rupture. C'était tellement injuste… Carter avait les cris et les reproches, et il avait les larmes, la douleur et les confidences de Cassandra…

Reprendre les missions aussi vite n'avait peut-être pas été aussi sage qu'ils l'avaient tous cru. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas prêts pour tout ça. Il se sentait lui-même tellement las bien que ses blessures ne soient plus qu'un souvenir pas si lointain…

Le chemin se divisa en deux mais Jack n'hésita pas une seconde à choisir le plus étroit et escarpé. La pente douce devint plus franche, la campagne se transformant rapidement sur sa droite en un précipice menaçant donnant sur une mer –ou un océan ?- agitée. La brise marine se fit elle aussi plus prononcée alors qu'il grimpait encore et toujours vers le sommet de la falaise.

Il ne tarda pas à repérer la silhouette de son second, assise un peu trop près du bord à son goût, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine et la tête posée sur ses genoux. Il ne vit pas les larmes qui roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues avant de s'être laissé tomber à côté d'elle. Elle ne fit aucun geste visant à les cacher et il resta immobile, ne sachant pas réellement quoi faire avec une Carter en pleurs.

Sa pulsion première aurait été de la prendre dans ses bras et de tenter d'apaiser son chagrin mais ce n'était pas la sorte de tristesse à laquelle elle l'avait habitué. Quand Carter pleurait, elle le faisait franchement. Pas… tranquillement.

Néanmoins, il réalisa vite et avec horreur qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix ces dernières semaines. Elle devait être forte pour Cassandra. Et cela impliquait qu'elle ne craque pas, ne laisse aucune trace du désespoir et du vide qu'elle devait forcément ressentir. Cassandra ne lui avait-elle pas jeté au visage l'avant-veille qu'elle était sans cœur, avant de s'écrouler dans ses bras à lui dont l'absence soigneuse d'émotions était habituelle ?

Son cœur rata un battement quand il réalisa à quoi il avait bien malgré lui obligé Carter… Combien de fois avait-elle ainsi pleuré en silence ? Combien de fois s'était-elle obligée à taire son chagrin quand elle avait voulu le hurler de toute la force de ses poumons ? Combien de fois l'avait-il abandonnée, après s'être assuré que Cassandra était endormie, sans s'assurer qu'elle allait véritablement bien ?

Ou alors était-ce la première fois qu'elle laissait véritablement cours à ses émotions ? Sa douleur était-elle devenue tellement insupportable qu'elle ne pouvait la contrôler alors qu'ils étaient en mission ?

Il ne savait laquelle de ces deux possibilités était la pire.

Il s'était reposé sur elle.

Ils s'étaient _tous_ reposés sur elle.

Et il ne savait pas comment briser le silence qui grandissait entre eux et menaçait rapidement de devenir gênant …

L'inspiration tremblante qu'elle prit lui ôta toute possibilité d'engager la conversation.

« Vous n'aviez pas à monter jusque ici, mon Colonel. » déclara-t-elle doucement. Il eut du mal à comprendre ce qui était presque un murmure à travers le bruit des vagues s'écrasant sur les rochers en contrebas.

« C'est mon boulot de m'assurer que mes hommes vont bien, Carter. » répondit-il d'un ton nonchalant poli par l'habitude. Intérieurement, il grimaça. D'abord parce qu'il n'était pas là uniquement parce que c'était son job. Ensuite parce qu'elle n'était pas simplement 'un des gars'.

« Les villageois n'ont jamais vu l'ombre d'un Goa'uld et il n'y avait aucune menace de leur part, Monsieur. » La réplique fut rapide et sèche, ses yeux rougis cherchant les siens avec un éclat de colère. « Je n'ai jamais agi de façon irréfléchie. »

Jack leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. » opposa-t-il, amusé malgré lui par cette propension qu'elle avait à toujours vouloir être parfaitement professionnelle… « Je voulais seulement m'assurer que vous alliez bien. »

« Je vais bien. » affirma-t-elle presque avant qu'il ait terminé sa phrase. Elle détourna la tête au même instant, fixant à nouveau les flots déchainés en dessous d'eux. Même si des larmes fraiches n'avaient pas continué à rouler sur ses joues, il ne l'aurait pas crue.

« Sam. » gronda-t-il tout bas. La gentille réprimande était pratiquement inaudible mais vu la façon dont ses paupières se fermèrent et ses épaules s'affaissèrent, elle l'entendit tout à fait clairement.

Ne sachant pas réellement quoi faire devant sa détresse, il posa la main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Il n'en fallut pas beaucoup plus pour qu'elle se laisse convaincre de venir se blottir entre ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à lui avec force, de lourds sanglots secouant son corps avec tant de puissance qu'il la serra plus fort.

Son regard se perdit vers la voûte céleste qui les surplombait tandis qu'elle pleurait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Il ne tenta pas de dire quoi que ce soit ou d'apaiser son chagrin, il savait que ce serait inutile. Carter n'était pas ceux qu'une promesse vide rassurait. Plus que ça, elle n'apprécierait pas ce genre de réconfort. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était être là pour elle et c'était ce qu'il s'appliquait à faire.

Un très long moment s'écoula avant que les sanglots ne disparaissent.

Elle bougea très légèrement, sans doute pour trouver une position plus agréable, parce qu'elle ne s'éloigna pas de lui. Il ne retira pas les bras qui la retenaient illusoirement prisonnière. Le poids de sa tête sur son épaule était confortable, presque familier.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il réalisa qu'elle était en train de s'endormir. Un bref instant, il contempla l'idée de la laisser faire. Il s'imagina s'allonger sur l'herbe sèche sur laquelle ils étaient installés et la laisser dormir contre lui, se réveiller contre elle… Des préoccupations plus matérielles mirent un terme à ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un délire induit par le chagrin. Daniel et Teal'c attendaient sans doute leur retour et quand bien même leurs coéquipiers les auraient pour une mystérieuse raison laissés un peu d'espace… Ils étaient toujours en mission et devaient respecter un certain décorum. Décorum qui n'était d'ailleurs malheureusement pas réservé à l'enceinte de la base.

« Carter. » appela-t-il doucement, réticent à la tirer trop brusquement d'un moment de paix.

Le « Mmm » ensommeillé qu'il obtint en réponse lui arracha un sourire.

« Il faut retourner au village, Carter. » insista-t-il pourtant, secouant légèrement l'épaule que sa main agrippait toujours presque désespérément.

Elle sursauta quasiment, son regard bleu rencontrant le sien, désorienté. Ca ne dura qu'une microseconde. Après ça, son visage devint d'une neutralité tranchante qui fit grimacer Jack. Carter n'aimait pas être vulnérable, or elle avait baissé sa garde devant lui...

Elle s'éloigna sans un mot et se releva, hésitant un instant avant de lui offrir sa main. Jack la saisit et la laissa le tirer sur ses pieds, surpris qu'elle ne se retranche pas carrément derrière sa carapace militaire. Elle tira trop fort. Il dut poser sa main sur son épaule pour éviter la collision. Mais, songea-t-il, quand les lèvres de la jeune femme s'écrasèrent quand même sur les siennes, c'était peut-être ce qu'elle avait voulu…

Elle mit fin au baiser alors que Jack aurait pu jurer pouvoir compter des étoiles, et recula, ses joues colorées d'un léger rouge.

« Merci. » souffla-t-elle avant de se détourner et de reprendre le chemin vers le village.

Jack ne la suivit pas immédiatement, cherchant à reprendre contenance dans le bruit des vagues. Il ne tarda pas à renoncer cependant, trop pris par le souvenir de sa bouche sous la sienne, et secouant la tête, rebroussa chemin vers ses coéquipiers.

Il espérait qu'il avait aidé.

Il espérait au moins ça…


	11. Can't help falling in love with you

10ème challenge ^^

_Never gonna give you up,_

_Never gonna let you down,_

_Never gonna run around and desert you,_

_Never gonna make you cry,_

_Never gonna say goodbye,_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

~ Never gonna give you up - Rick Astley

Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai

Jamais je ne te laisserai tomber

Jamais je ne m'enfuirai et te laisserai

Jamais je ne te ferai pleurer

Jamais je ne dirai au revoir

Jamais je ne te mentirai et te blesserai

~Never gonna give you up - Rick Astley 

* * *

_**Can't help falling in love with you**_

« Sam ! Où est ma cravate ? »

Mascara en main, à quelques centimètres de l'œil, Sam soupira en interrompant son geste.

« Deuxième tiroir de la commode. A droite. » cria-t-elle par-dessus son épaule, avant de retourner à la tâche devenue délicate ces temps-ci, de se maquiller. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de dissimuler les pattes d'oies aux coins de ses yeux et malgré ce qu'elle pouvait affirmer à qui voulait l'entendre, elle ne les affichait pas aussi fièrement qu'elle le prétendait. Néanmoins, elle tentait de les accepter avec la même grâce que Jack le faisait.

Sa mère avait coutume de dire que l'âge d'une femme se voyait à l'état de ses mains, se rappela-t-elle, en reposant le mascara et en étudiant son reflet d'un œil critique. Ses cheveux blancs étaient relevés en un chignon banane simple et classique, son vieil uniforme de cérémonie était aussi ajusté qu'il pouvait l'être… Son regard s'attarda sur les deux étoiles dorées placardées sur chacune de ses épaules et l'habituelle fierté incrédule l'envahie.

Le Home World Security était un bon endroit pour terminer une carrière et sa retraite serait finalement effective dans quelques jours… Ces semaines seraient chargées.

Mais l'âge d'une femme se voit à l'état de ses mains, se souvint-elle et elle baissa les yeux sur ses doigts. Elles étaient aussi abimée que les mains d'une scientifiques pouvaient l'être. Fines cicatrices auxquelles s'ajoutait le poids des années.

« Carter. » s'énerva Jack en pénétrant dans la salle de bains, les mains tripotant sans relâche la cravate qui enserrait son cou.

A croire que le mariage rendait les hommes incapables de nouer leurs cravates correctement…

D'une gentille tape, elle chassa les mains maladroites de Jack et prit soin du nœud. En moins de quelques secondes, le problème était réglé et le Général la contemplait avec un léger sourire.

« Tu es magnifique. » offrit-il. Sincèrement, elle le savait. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en songeant qu'il était injuste qu'il porte son uniforme de cérémonie beaucoup mieux qu'elle. La retraite était depuis longtemps son quotidien mais il n'avait jamais perdu ce elle-ne-savait quoi… L'uniforme et les trois étoiles sur ses épaules lui collaient à la peau comme un gant.

« Prêt ? » demanda-t-elle, souriant malgré elle sous la tendresse du regard chocolat qui la fixait.

La moue boudeuse revint immédiatement sur le visage du Général.

« Pour ça ? _Jamais_. » cracha-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. « Je suis certain que Danny Boy est derrière tout ça, tu sais ? Il a probablement comploté pour ça depuis qu'Emily est née. »

Sam ne chercha pas à retenir son éclat de rire.

« Oui… » se moqua-t-elle. « Tu as raison. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il a nommé ton filleul John, et qu'il était si dérouté quand il est rentré dans l'armée pour te ressembler un peu plus… »

« Hé, c'était peut-être son plan A et on sait tous que les plans A ne marchent jamais. » répliqua-t-il d'un ton léger, mais son expression ne tarda pas à redevenir sérieux. « Où sont passées ces trente-cinq dernières années, Samantha ? »

Elle n'avait pas de réponse à offrir, elle se le demandait tous les jours. Elle se le demandait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Cassandra et ses quarante ans… Elle se le demandait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait les jumelles de Cass désormais adolescentes… Elle se le demandait à chaque fois qu'elles l'appelaient Grand-mère… Elle se le demandait quand elle voyait Emily, le bébé qu'elle avait porté, élevé, parler des projets de recherches sur lesquels elle travaillait…

« Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser la question. » répondit-elle finalement. « J'ai toujours l'impression que j'étais Capitaine seulement hier… »

La main de Jack vint se poser sur sa joue, la sortant de sa rêverie. La tendre caresse la fit sourire et elle prit son visage entre ses mains en riant et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

« On doit y aller, Jack. » déclara-t-elle avec détermination. « Les parents de la mariée ne peuvent pas être en retard. »

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel.

« Les parents du marié le seront bien. » répliqua-t-il et devant son regard sérieux, il haussa les épaules. « Carter, Daniel n'a _jamais_ été ponctuel. Depuis qu'il a épousé Vala, c'est pire. »

Le fait était qu'il n'avait pas tort.

_Never gonna give you up_

Elle regarda sa fille remonter fièrement l'allée au bras de Jack, notant l'émotion que son mari dissimulait efficacement au reste du monde. Sauf à elle. Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

Quand ils passèrent à leur niveau, Emily lâcha le bras de son père pour la serrer dans ses bras. Sam lui rendit son étreinte avec émotion, déposant un baiser sur l'épaule nue de la jeune femme, puisque son visage lui était rendu inaccessible par le voile. Quand elle la relâcha, Emily passa dans les bras de sa marraine puis de son parrain, avant de reprendre le bras de Jack et de terminer de franchir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de Jonathan.

A côté d'elle, Vala attrapa sa main et la serra très fort. Elle s'accrocha à sa meilleure amie elle aussi, rendant à Daniel le sourire radieux qu'il avait sur le visage.

« Qui donne aujourd'hui cette femme en mariage ? » demanda le prêtre, et Jack mit plusieurs secondes avant de trouver la force de répondre.

Il lui avait fallu plus de deux minutes avant de libérer Cassandra quand celle-ci s'était mariée…

« C'est nous. » lâcha finalement Jack en capturant brièvement le regard de Sam et celle-ci sourit un peu plus.

Il souleva le voile d'Emily et déposa un baiser sur son front. Après quoi il se pencha vers Jonathan et murmura quelque chose d'inaudible à son oreille. Le jeune Lieutenant dans son uniforme de cérémonie tout neuf, pâlit visiblement.

« Je parie qu'il a menacé de le démembrer s'il brisait le cœur d'Em. » glissa Daniel, trop bas pour que ça porte plus loin que leur banc.

« Je le tuerai avant qu'il touche à un cheveux de mon Johnny. » intervint sérieusement Vala.

« Vous vous exposeriez à Samantha O'Neill, Vala Jackson. » commenta Teal'c du rang de derrière.

« Hey, ma fille et mon filleul se marient. » lança Jack entre ses dents en reprenant sa place à côté de Sam. « Vous pourriez essayer de vous taire pour changer. »

« Désolé, Jack. » plaisanta doucement Cameron, de derrière l'ancienne pirate. « Tu sais comment est T… Une vraie pipelette. »

Sam dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire et Jack réprima à grand peine son amusement. Le Jaffa, lui, jetait un regard faussement meurtrier au commandant actuel du SGC.

Mais le coup de coude de Vala ramena tout le monde dans le droit chemin et ils redonnèrent leur pleine attention à la cérémonie.

Et quand Emily promit d'aimer et de chérir John jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare, la main de Jack glissa dans la sienne.

_Never gonna let you down_

« Et bien entendu en temps normal ce serait le moment où je souhaiterai à Emily la bienvenue dans la famille… » termina Daniel, en levant son verre. « Mais je la considère déjà comme une fille depuis longtemps. »

Une salve d'applaudissements clôtura son discours et Daniel leva son verre avant de se rassoir. Daniel et Vala étaient installés à la droite de John tandis que Jack et Sam étaient assis à la gauche de leur fille. Evidemment, Sam aurait dû savoir que ce n'était pas ce qui arrêterait son mari. Il attrapa un bout de pain, le cassa en deux et se pencha derrière elle.

Le croûton heurta l'archéologue à l'arrière du crâne.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Daniel se penche vers le Général.

Sam se demandait si les deux hommes étaient conscients que beaucoup de regards étaient rivés sur eux et que plus d'un s'amusaient du comportement enfantin des deux pères des mariés.

« Il y a des façons plus polies d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un, Jack. » accusa Daniel.

« Très beau discours. » répliqua Jack.

L'archéologue sembla étonné du compliment. Sans doute flairait-il le piège, songea Sam.

« Merci. » offrit Daniel. « J'y ai passé du temps. »

« Tu as toujours aimé t'écouter parler. » lança alors le Général.

Vala et Sam échangèrent un regard lourd de sens mais néanmoins amusé.

La militaire tira sur le bras de son mari au moment précis où l'ancienne pirate assenait une claque à l'arrière de la tête du sien.

« Quoi ? » demanda Jack d'un air innocent, en se tournant vers elle. « Avoue qu'il a toujours adoré parler pendant des heures… »

Elle tenta sincèrement d'afficher un air contrarié. Et elle réussit pendant presque une minute. Après quoi elle éclata de rire, ce qui le fit sourire beaucoup trop fièrement.

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

« Papa, il faudrait ouvrir le bal. » intervint soudain Emily en s'approchant du petit groupe que formaient ses parents, ses nouveaux beaux-parents, Cameron et sa femme ainsi que Teal'c et Ishta. Les conversations s'interrompirent progressivement tandis que Jack se levait et prenait la main de sa fille.

Ne voulant pas manquer ça, Sam se leva elle aussi. Daniel, Cameron et les autres s'empressèrent de l'imiter mais ce fut Vala qui glissa son bras sous le sien et s'y pendit comme si elles avaient encore trente ans.

« Tu te rappelles quand c'était nous ? » demanda son amie avec le même enthousiasme que dans sa jeunesse et Sam se surprit à sourire en réalisant que Vala n'avait jamais changé et ne changerait heureusement jamais.

« Je me rappelle que Daniel et toi aviez décidé que notre mariage était l'occasion parfaite de faire le grand saut. » répliqua la militaire, se remémorant avec amusement la façon dont la pirate s'était imposée dans son propre mariage en décrétant que quand ils auraient fini, ce serait leur tour à eux. Une autre qu'elle ne l'aurait sans doute pas bien pris. Sam avait accepté la chose comme si c'était naturel.

« Vous aviez un prêtre et on en avait justement besoin. » commenta négligemment Vala, et Sam secoua la tête. « Mon Johnny est marié et j'ai l'impression qu'il est né hier. »

« Je sais. » s'entendit-elle répondre. « Parfois j'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu dix vies en une… Parfois… La vie passe tellement vite… »

« Heureusement pour nous, l'amour n'est jamais passé, lui. » déclara sérieusement Vala.

C'était une phrase si inhabituellement sincère de la part de son amie que Sam tourna brusquement la tête au moment où les premiers accords de _Fly me to the moon_ retentissaient dans la pièce. Oubliant la remarque incongrue de la pirate, elle fronça les sourcils et approcha rapidement de la piste de danse. Ce n'était pas la bonne chanson. Emily avait choisi _Somewhere over the rainbow_- et l'influence de Jack était indéniable. _Fly me to the moon_… _Fly me to the moon_ était leur chanson à eux… Déjà à l'époque où elle n'était que Capitaine et lui Colonel, il avait décrété que cette chanson avait été écrite pour eux… Ca le faisait rire.

Jack tenait toujours la main d'Emily mais il avait aussi un micro à la main.

« Je sais que la tradition veut que la mariée ouvre le bal avec son père. » annonça le Général, avec son éternel sourire en coin. « Mais ça fait précisément vingt-six ans aujourd'hui que j'ai épousé la mère de la mariée… Dans cet hôtel même. Et ce n'est pas parce que mon imbécile de meilleur ami a décidé de squatter mon mariage à l'époque et qu'à cause de ça, nos enfants ont choisi cette date pour se marier eux même, que je ne peux pas offrir un cadeau à ma femme pour notre anniversaire. »

Sam sentit son cœur cesser de battre avant de s'élancer plus vite et plus fort. Sa gorge se serra et ses yeux la piquèrent brusquement parce qu'il était là, en train de parler devant toute le monde, une chose qu'il détestait, et tout ça pour elle.

« On n'a jamais eu notre première danse, Carter. » lança Jack en confiant le micro à Emily et en tendant la main vers elle.

Ils n'avaient jamais eu leur première danse.

Vala et Daniel avaient ouvert le bal à l'époque.

Sam avait été occupée à se disputer avec Marc à propos de l'incursion inopinée d'un autre couple dans leur mariage et Jack avait été en train de terroriser le fiancé de Cassandra. Ils avaient raté leur première danse aussi bêtement que ça, sans y accorder véritablement de l'importance. Jacob n'était déjà plus là, George Hammond non plus. Elle n'avait regretté que par la suite. Quand Cassandra s'était mariée et que Jack l'avait finalement confiée à son mari à la moitié de la chanson.

Et elle si possible, elle tomba un peu plus amoureuse de lui à cette seconde.

Elle aurait pu arguer que c'était le tour de sa fille, qu'elle voulait qu'il ouvre avec elle… Elle se contenta de saisir la main qui lui tendait et de se laisser couler contre lui. Elle savait qu'il danserait avec Emily par la suite et que la tradition serait respectée à partir de là.

Mais ce moment là était à eux.

Un moment volé au passé.

Simplement pour eux.

La boule dans sa gorge refusait de disparaître et elle sentit des larmes rouler le long de ses joues. Elle était à fleur de peau aujourd'hui.

« Si j'avais su que ça allait te faire pleurer, Carter, je t'aurais acheté une bague ou un collier… » murmura Jack à son oreille, déposant un baiser au creux de son cou. « Celui que porte Vala est un peu tape-à-l'œil mais Daniel n'a jamais eu de goût… »

Elle sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais récemment ? » demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

Son regard.

C'était son regard qu'elle préférait.

Son regard et la façon dont il la faisait se sentir magnifique. Magnifique. Unique. Aimée.

« Tous les jours depuis vingt-huit ans. » répondit-il, amusé. Mais touché aussi. Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

« Tu mérites que je te le dises deux fois par jour. » décréta-t-elle en passant une main à l'arrière de sa nuque et en l'attirant vers elle.

Même après tout ce temps, elle voyait toujours des étoiles quand il l'embrassait.

_Never gonna make you cry_

« J'ai toujours aimé cette vue. » lança Jack en passant les portes vitrées qui menaient sur la terrasse.

Sam tourna la tête vers lui et sourit mais ne bougea pas de là où elle était accoudée. Elle aimait cet endroit. C'était pour ce balcon qu'elle avait choisi cet hôtel pour leur mariage. La vue l'avait séduite. La terrasse donnait l'impression de surplomber un précipice et donnait droit sur les montagnes du Colorado.

Il vint se placer derrière elle et passa les bras autour de sa taille, la serrant contre lui. Sam laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule, souriant plus largement quand il déposa une série de baiser le long de sa mâchoire.

« Je t'ai dit à quel point tu es belle ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure et elle grimaça.

« A partir d'un certain âge le meilleur éclairage pour une femme, ce sont les chandelles et le clair de lune. » se moqua-t-elle.

« Une chance que ce soit la pleine lune, alors. » plaisanta-t-il et elle lui tapa gentiment l'épaule, avant de se caler à nouveau contre lui et de laisser son regard dériver vers la vue.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon bébé soit si grande. » avoua-t-elle au bout d'un moment. « Ou qu'elle soit mariée. Mariée, Jack… Dans quelques années, elle aura des bébés à elle et nous… Nous… »

« Nous on les gâtera et on cédera à tous leurs caprices. » compléta Jack. « Et on sera leurs préférés parce que Daniel les assommera de discours et que Vala les épuisera. »

Elle ne chercha pas à réfréner son rire.

« Correction. _Tu_ les gâteras et _tu_ céderas à tous leurs caprices comme _tu_ as cédé à tous les caprices de John et comme _Vala_ a cédé à tous les caprices d'Emily pendant que Daniel et moi tentions d'instaurer un peu d'ordre et de discipline là dedans. »

Il ne chercha pas à masquer un sourire innocent.

« Et regarde comme ça a bien marché… » observa Jack. « Regarde ce que nos enfants sont devenus… Ils sont amoureux et ils ont l'avenir devant eux… »

« Le notre est derrière nous. » remarqua-t-elle simplement.

Jack avait toujours eu un don pour la surprendre. Il ne démentit pas à sa réputation, encore une fois.

« Mon avenir est avec toi, Carter. » déclara-t-il. « Il l'a toujours été et il le sera toujours. Ne nous enterre pas tout de suite… Il nous reste encore quelques aventures à vivre, quelques méchants à qui botter les fesses… »

Emue, elle déposa doucement un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Vieillir avec toi. » répondit-elle. « C'est la seule aventure que je veux vivre. »

_Never gonna say goodbye_

Le bouquet décrivit une courbe dans les airs avant d'atterrir dans les bras de Kate, la plus jeune des filles de Cassandra. L'adolescente était extatique.

Jack d'un autre côté ne l'était pas.

« Je jure que si elle aussi se marie, je vais commencer à me sentir très vieux. » annonça-t-il à la cantonade de leur petit groupe.

Pourquoi SG1 ne parvenait jamais à se détacher les uns des autres au milieu d'une foule, Sam ne l'avait jamais compris. Mais c'était ainsi. Il formait un groupe. Un groupe auquel Ishta et Karen, la femme de Cameron, avaient beaucoup de mal à s'intégrer et avaient abandonné un bon nombre d'années plus tôt.

« Tu es vieux. » jugèrent au même moment Cameron et Daniel.

Jack leur tira la langue.

Teal'c leva un sourcil, et Sam et Vala éclatèrent de rire.

« Je suis moins vieux que Teal'c. » se défendit Jack. « Ca lui fait quoi… Cent soixante dix ? Cent quatre-vingt ? »

« Mon âge n'est pas le sujet de la discussion, O'Neill. » rétorqua le Jaffa.

« Teal'c est un peu susceptible sur son âge, Jack. » taquina Vala. « Tu devais le savoir. »

« Je le suis aussi mais ça ne gêne personne. » répliqua le Général.

« L'amour n'a pas d'âge. » déclara soudain Sam. Et la plaisanterie qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer mourut sur les lèvres de Daniel. Un silence pensif tomba sur le groupe et les bras de Jack s'enroulèrent à nouveau autour de sa femme.

Elle fut probablement la seule à percevoir le murmure de sa voix à son oreille, mais elle sourit quand il lui offrit ces trois petits mots qu'il prononçait rarement. Jack prouvait ses sentiments par des actes et y mettait rarement des mots.

Mais il l'aimait encore. Et il l'aimerait toujours.

Et ça lui suffisait.

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

Sam se glissa dans le lit et rabattit les couvertures sur eux. Immédiatement, le bras de Jack s'enroula autour de sa taille et elle trouva sa place contre son corps chaud. Ca faisait après tout plus de vingt ans qu'ils s'endormaient comme ça.

Quand elle repensait aux premiers mois de leur mariage qu'elle avait passés sur le _Hammond_, elle se demandait encore comment elle avait fait pour passer tant de nuits sans lui. Maintenant, elle était incapable de dormir s'il n'était pas dans le lit avec elle, son bras autour d'elle et son torse contre son dos.

Avec un sourire satisfait, elle tendit la main et éteignit la lampe.

Les yeux fermés, elle se repassa les divers moments de la journée, combattant une soudaine envie de pleurer sur son bébé qui était devenue une femme et l'avait définitivement quittée aujourd'hui. C'était pire que lorsqu'Emily était entrée à l'école… Ou partie à l'université. L'université avait été une épreuve terrible…

« Tu as des regrets, Carter ? » demanda Jack dans un souffle. « Parfois ? »

Beaucoup s'étonnaient qu'il continue à utiliser son nom de jeune fille pour s'adresser à elle… Ca ne l'avait jamais gêné. Carter était comme un surnom. Il l'appelait ainsi comme d'autres appelaient leur femme trésor ou chérie. Elle préférait ainsi. Ca avait longtemps été la seule chose spéciale qu'ils avaient partagée.

« Des regrets ? » répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

Le pouce de Jack traçait des sillons apaisant sur son ventre.

« Si on s'y était mis plus tôt, on aurait peut-être eu un autre enfant… » hasarda-t-il. « Peut-être que ça n'aurait pas été aussi dur de la voir grandir. J'ai l'impression qu'on lui a dit au revoir aujourd'hui… »

Sam se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle discernait à peine ses traits dans l'obscurité mais elle n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour savoir quelle expression traversait son visage.

Il était triste.

Aussi triste qu'elle.

Il l'avait simplement mieux caché.

« Tu sais quoi, Jack ? » murmura-t-elle, glissant sa main sur la joue de son mari. La peau était plus sèche qu'autrefois…

« Non, bébé… » répondit-il en attrapant sa main et en déposant un baiser sur son poignet. « Quoi ? »

« Notre fille… » déclara-t-elle, doucement. « Elle est comme toi. Et comme moi. Elle revient toujours à la maison. »

Il eut un de ses petits rires graves qu'elle trouvait si sexy dans le temps et qui maintenant soulevait tant de vagues d'amour en elle…

« Oui… » approuva-t-il « Je lui ai appris ça. »

Elle cala sa tête dans le creux de son cou et les bras du Général la serrèrent avec force.

« Je n'ai aucun regret. » décréta-t-elle au bout de plusieurs minutes. « Notre vie… Elle a plus souvent été difficile que simple… Mais quand je repense à tout ce qu'on a vu, tout ce qu'on a _fait_… Quand je vois notre fille et John aujourd'hui… Tout ça en valait la peine, Jack. L'attente, les doutes… Tout ce qu'on a surmonté ensemble. Ca en valait la peine. Et je ne regrette rien. »

Il y eut un long silence.

Elle crut presque qu'il s'était endormi et commençait elle-même à somnoler quand sa voix retentit finalement dans la chambre. Pas particulièrement parce qu'il parlait fort mais parce que ses paroles étaient d'une importance rare pour elle.

« Je n'aurais voulu personne d'autre que toi, Carter. » avoua-t-il. « Malgré tous les obstacles, les détours et le nombre hallucinant de fois où on s'est perdu… Je n'aurais voulu personne d'autre que toi pour faire cette route avec moi. »

La boule dans sa gorge menaçait de l'étouffer et des larmes chaudes roulaient sur ses joues mais elle se força à parler clairement malgré tout.

« Elle n'est pas finie, Jack. » souffla-t-elle. « Notre route… Elle n'est pas finie. »

Pour toute réponse, ses lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes.

Promesse des années à venir…


	12. Aborted Wedding

_Most people __never have to face the fact that, at the right time and the right place, they're capable of… anything._

_Chinatown_

_La plupart des gens n'ont jamais à affronter le fait qu'au bon moment et au bon endroit, ils sont capables de… tout. _

Chinatown

_**Aborted Wedding**_

Jack O'Neill était de ces hommes qui avaient pratiquement tout vu et tout fait. Il avait bravé des dangers que peu pourraient imaginer, traversé plusieurs fois les enfers –au propre comme au figuré- et s'en était sorti… Il avait détrôné plus de « dieux » qu'il ne pouvait compter, en avait tué davantage encore et il était sorti vainqueur de la majorité des combats qui avaient jalonné sa vie.

En règle générale, il ne craignait pas grand-chose et affrontait les périples que le destin mettait sur sa route sans broncher.

Or, à l'instant, la seule chose qu'il aurait souhaité pouvoir faire était prendre la fuite.

Seulement le seul chemin qu'il aurait pu emprunter pour se sortir de là était déjà occupé par la personne même dont il voulait s'éloigner plus que tout à cette minute.

Alors non, il ne bondit pas du banc inconfortable sur lequel il était assis. Non, il ne prit pas les jambes à son cou sans aucune pitié pour sa dignité. Non, il ne passa pas en courant à côté de la jeune femme avant d'ouvrir toute grandes les portes et de hurler au monde que l'univers ne tournait pas rond.

Il fit ce qu'il faisait toujours et fit face à l'adversité.

Il resta sagement assis tandis que Samantha Carter remontait l'allée de l'église au bras de son père. Il observa, s'abreuvant sans le vouloir de la beauté éthérée que la robe lui conférait. Il observa tandis qu'elle avançait lentement, inéluctablement. Il observa tandis qu'un sourire presque forcé apparaissait sur ses lèvres, sans doute pour cacher les larmes qu'elle refoulait certainement.

Il observa.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

« Elle est magnifique. » souffla Daniel à côté de lui, posant sur leur coéquipière un regard fier.

Jack avait la gorge trop sèche pour répondre. Et il était beaucoup trop tendu pour acquiescer.

Ca aurait sans doute parut étrange qu'il confie à l'archéologue que pour avoir imaginer ce moment plus d'une fois au cours des dernières années, il fallait admettre que la réalité de Carter en robe de mariée dépassait ce qu'il s'était attendu à éprouver. Bien entendu, quand il se laissait aller à penser à cet instant où il découvrirait la jeune femme remontant l'allée, il n'était pas assis au quatrième rang de l'église mais bel et bien à la place qu'occupait actuellement Shanahan.

Jamais encore il n'avait haï quelqu'un avec autant de force.

Et il avait haï pas mal de gens au cours de sa vie. Hé, il n'avait jamais prétendu être quelqu'un de bien. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle Carter arrivait à la hauteur du flic et pas de la sienne. Le karma.

« Qui donne aujourd'hui cette femme en mariage ? » s'enquit le révérend et la militaire grimaça légèrement, ce qui détendit Jack. Si elle était encore capable de détester ce genre de formulation, alors elle était toujours sa Carter. Pour quelques minutes encore, elle était _sa_ Carter…

Il n'écouta pas réellement les bénédictions et différentes prières qui suivirent. Beaucoup trop fastidieux. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir entendu la jeune femme se plaindre à Daniel du formel de la cérémonie quand elle aurait préféré quelque chose de simple. Mais la famille de Shanahan y tenait apparemment. Il ne lui aurait jamais rien imposé, lui.

Il l'aurait épousée dans un champ, sur une plage ou même au milieu de la rue s'il l'avait fallu. Il l'aurait épousée sur une planète déserte, sous une averse ou au milieu d'un cyclone. Il l'aurait épousée n'importe où. Il l'aurait simplement épousée.

« Ca va ? » s'enquit Daniel dans un murmure pendant un énième chant religieux.

Sa langue semblait être faite de plomb.

L'attention de Teal'c dévia de la cérémonie vers ses coéquipiers et Jack se retrouva bientôt la cible des regards soucieux de ses meilleurs amis.

« Elle tenait vraiment à ce que vous soyez là… » insista l'archéologue. « C'est vraiment bien de votre part d'être venu. »

Jack garda le silence et ne détourna pas les yeux de la silhouette blanche de la scientifique. Si sa présence avait été si importante pour elle, elle aurait probablement fait l'effort d'au moins lui adresser un coup d'œil. Ou un sourire… Peut-être qu'il aurait pu affronter ça plus facilement si elle lui avait souri…

L'assistance se rassit brusquement sur l'ordre du prêtre et Jack retrouva le banc avec étonnement, ne s'étant pas aperçu s'être levé.

Un sursaut d'excitation parcourut les invités quand il fut clair que le mariage en lui-même allait finalement avoir lieu. Jack aurait voulu se recroqueviller, se rouler en boule et disparaître. Au lieu de ça, il se tenait droit, la tête haute et le regard vrillé sur le dos de Carter avec tellement de force qu'elle devait forcément le sentir.

Il y avait une boule d'anticipation logée au creux de son ventre. Mais probablement pas de la même nature que celle qui semblait être tombée sur les gens autour de lui.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait.

Mais il attendait.

« Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais. » récita platement le prêtre sans réellement s'arrêter, ayant sans doute célébré trop de mariages pour croire encore que quelqu'un oserait interrompre une cérémonie.

Il balbutia pourtant la phrase suivante avant de s'étouffer. Le silence quasi-religieux qui régnait fut brisé par la multitude de murmures et chuchotements peu discrets qui résonnaient dans la grande église. Et Daniel tirait brutalement sur la manche de sa veste d'uniforme.

Et Jack ne comprenait plus rien.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était debout quand tous était assis. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si capital que le regard bleu de la mariée soit finalement planté dans le sien. Il ne comprenait rien sauf cette vérité brutale : la plupart des gens n'avait jamais à affronter le fait qu'au bon moment et au bon endroit, ils sont capables de _tout_.

A cet instant et en ce lieu, il était capable de tout.

Se lever en plein milieu du mariage de son second, entre autres.

Le prêtre se racla finalement la gorge avant de jeter un coup d'œil incertain à Shanahan.

« Euh… Vous avez quelque chose à… euh… dire ? »

Le pauvre homme d'église semblait perdu et le cœur de Jack battait beaucoup trop vite. Avait-il quelque chose à dire ? Les yeux de Carter semblaient presque le supplier. Les regards curieux, accusateurs ou bien impitoyables qui lui brûlaient la nuque exigeaient le contraire.

Et Daniel ne cessait de tirer sur sa manche pour le faire rassoir.

« Jack… » finit par lâcher Carter, si bas que seul Shanahan dut l'entendre. Mais Jack lut son propre prénom sur ses lèvres. Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa encore parce que la sensation d'être au bord d'un précipice était oppressante. Soit il faisait un pas en avant, plongeait dans l'abysse et faisait face aux conséquences, soit il reculait sagement et restait bien en sécurité sur la terre ferme.

Il n'avait jamais été de ceux à agir prudemment.

Refusant de se préoccuper des conséquences, il se précipita vers l'abysse.

« Carter. »

Le mot, le nom, retentit bizarrement dans l'église principalement pleine à craquer des amis du fiancé.

Il fut incapable de continuer.

Pourtant elle était là et elle semblait attendre un mot, un geste.

Un simple mot ou un simple geste.

Un mot, un geste pour un avenir…

La situation devenait embarrassante. De petits gloussements et des rires plus francs commençaient à émerger, couvrant les raclements de gorge et les chuchotements frénétiques. Et Carter continuait de le regarder dans les yeux, la colère assombrissant progressivement son regard.

Il était très tenté de s'enfuir à présent…

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, Jack, dites-le lui ou je vous botte le cul devant tout le monde ! » s'écria Jacob, clairement exaspéré, s'attirant plusieurs exclamations choquées pour son manque de respect et son vocabulaire coloré alors qu'ils étaient dans la maison du Seigneur. « Et ne croyez pas une seconde que je m'en priverai parce qu'on est dans une église ! »

Jack grimaça, s'attendant à ce que Carter s'en prenne à son père, mais… Non. Elle se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine ce qui le fit déglutir parce que ça donna un relief intéressant au bustier qu'elle portait.

« Avez-vous quelque chose à dire, mon Général ? » lança-t-elle finalement. Et elle n'était pas en colère. Elle était _furieuse_.

Cette fois, Daniel ne tirait plus sur sa manche. Il était en train de bourrer sa jambe de coups de poings. Sans doute pour qu'il parle…

Sans doute…

« O'Neill. » parvint le murmure bas et rauque de Teal'c de l'autre côté de l'archéologue. Menace plus qu'implicite.

« Vous ne devez pas faire ça. » lâcha Jack, parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il avait à l'esprit depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Elle ne devait pas faire ça.

Les yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs maintenant.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Et la question claqua, tonna dans l'église désormais silencieuse. Parce que tous écoutaient. Ils étaient pendus aux lèvres de la mariée qui allait certainement remettre en place ce malotru qui gâchait son mariage…

Jack ouvrit la bouche et la referma, inconscient des regards désespérés qu'échangeaient ses amis et ses quelques subordonnés invités autour de lui. Trop conscient en revanche, des quelques généraux assis un peu plus loin derrière.

« Carter… » supplia-t-il presque, sachant que de toute manière, tout était perdu et que c'était bien pour cela qu'elle était furieuse. Qu'il parle ou se taise, l'histoire ferait le tour de la base avant la soirée et atteindrait le Pentagone avant le lendemain midi. La Maison Blanche serait au courant peu après.

Oui, qu'il parle ou se taise, il venait de toute manière de jeter huit ans de prudence aux orties.

« Ne le faites pas. » L'ordre semblait pratiquement surréaliste mais c'était bien de sa propre bouche qu'il venait. La voix plus assurée, les épaules plus droites, la tête plus haute… Une vague de murmures reprit. « Samantha, ne le faites pas. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme quittèrent les siens pour parcourir le reste des convives, comme évaluant il ne savait quoi avant de revenir se planter dans le chocolat.

« Vous ne pouvez toujours pas le dire, hein ? » accusa-t-elle faiblement. Si faiblement qu'il dut littéralement lire sur ses lèvres pour comprendre. « Je vous ai laissé toutes ces chances de le dire, mais vous ne pouvez toujours pas… »

Shanahan commençait à s'agiter. Le prêtre aussi.

Et elle prit sa décision.

« Allez-vous-en. » exigea-t-elle à voix haute.

Et Jack se détesta pour les larmes qui perçaient dans son ton, pour la fragilité qu'il avait provoquée.

« Carter… » tenta-t-il encore mais elle leva la main.

« Trop tard. » cingla-t-elle. « Partez. »

Ayant l'impression qu'on venait de lui assener un coup de poignard en plein cœur, Jack resta planté là tandis qu'elle se détournait et retournait à son fiancé, son mariage et sa nouvelle vie.

Daniel dut le trainer jusqu'à l'extérieur. L'archéologue proposa bien de le ramener chez lui mais Jack le renvoya à l'intérieur d'un geste colérique et monta dans son SUV, furieux.

La fureur était tellement plus simple que la colère.

Il rejoignit sa maison, se débarrassa immédiatement de ce stupide uniforme de cérémonie et plongea sous une douche brûlante qui écorcha sa peau. Après quoi, il enfila un pantalon de jogging et se laissa tomber sur son lit tête la première.

A quoi bon en sortir ?

A l'heure qu'il était, madame Samantha Shanahan était probablement en route pour sa réception…

Combien de temps dormit-il ? Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que la sonnette de l'entrée le tira d'un sommeil quelque peu agité.

Songeant que c'était Daniel, il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, ne parvenant même pas à accorder de l'importance au fait que l'archéologue finirait par entrer et le trouver prostré sur son lit comme un adolescent en mal d'amour. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien en avoir à foutre ?

Il entendit la porte d'entrée grincer avec hésitation tandis qu'on la poussait puis la refermait. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à verrouiller sa maison…

Des pas légers fouillèrent d'abord le salon, puis la cuisine avant de presser l'allure pour remonter le couloir, comme inquiet. Jack refoula un rire amer. Que croyait donc cet idiot ? Qu'il s'était taillé les veines ?

Mais les pas étaient déjà sur le seuil de la chambre et il y eut un soupir apparemment rassuré. Jack ne se retourna pas, ne bougea pas de là où il était tombé.

La respiration de l'intrus s'accéléra à mesure que l'inquiétude revenait devant son manque de réaction.

« Mon Général ? » lança quelqu'un d'une petite voix mal assurée qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Pour le coup, Jack réagit. Il se retourna brutalement, manquant choir du lit dans le même mouvement. Mais il n'avait pas rêvé.

Elle était là.

Bel et bien là.

« Que… » Mais il se tut. Il se tut parce qu'il ne voulait pas savoir. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui dise qu'il pouvait venir à la réception, que Daniel l'avait convaincue de lui pardonner.

Il ne pouvait pas.

« C'était humiliant. » lâcha-t-elle, le foudroyant du regard, les mains sur les hanches. Elle s'était changée. Jean et tee-shirt vert un peu passé. Pas la tenue de soirée typique.

« Je suis désolé. » offrit-il machinalement puis il se rendit compte que c'était l'exacte vérité. « Je suis désolé. » répéta-t-il. « Pour tout. J'aurais dû… Je… »

Mais il s'embrouillait et elle sourit. Presque tendrement.

« Vous êtes plus éloquent d'habitude. » se moqua-t-elle doucement, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Vous êtes moins… mariée d'habitude. » répliqua-t-il, tentant de réguler le degré d'amertume qui perçait dans la question.

Elle eut un espèce de rire avorté qui se termina par un haussement d'épaules.

« Je peux difficilement l'être moins. » rétorqua-t-elle, en levant sa main gauche.

Elle était nue, dépourvue de bagues.

Ayant presque peur que l'illusion ne s'envole, Jack franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient et s'en empara. Son pouce passa plusieurs fois sur l'annulaire mais aucune alliance n'apparut.

« Pourquoi… » La question, comme toutes les autres, resta en suspens.

Elle referma ses doigts sur les siens.

« Parce que si vous pouvez vous lever et bégayer pendant cinq minutes devant une centaine de personnes, je peux dire non et supporter les reproches et les accusations. » répondit-elle, une émotion brute dans la voix. « En plus, papa a dit qu'il allait nous botter les fesses à tous les deux si je faisais une connerie pareille et que vous me laissiez faire. »

Elle souriait.

Il lâcha sa main et s'empara de sa nuque, collant sa bouche sur la sienne avec brusquerie et désir. Rien de doux ou de tendre là dedans.

Juste l'amour passionnel qu'il ressentait pour elle…

Juste le fait que pour elle, il était prêt à tout.


	13. Darkness there, and nothing more

_**Darkness there, and nothing more**_

_Then I heard your heart beating,_

_You were in the darkness too,_

_So I stayed in the darkness with you._

"Cosmic Love" Florence + the machine 

_Puis, j'ai entendu battre ton Cœur,_

_Tu étais aussi dans les ténèbres,_

_Alors je suis resté dans les ténèbres avec toi_

« cosmic love » Florence and the machine

Le bruit sourd se répétait sans cesse.

Comme le tic tac régulier d'une horloge égrène chaque seconde qui passe, la tête de Carter heurtait doucement le mur, se relevait et retombait à nouveau.

Sans cesse.

Sans espoir.

Au début, entre deux retours à la réalité, Jack lui ordonnait d'arrêter. De lutter même.

Plus maintenant.

Maintenant, il entendait à peine le bruit. Enfin, il l'entendait mais il ne l'associait plus avec la tête de Carter.

Ce n'était qu'un bruit.

Un bruit dans le silence.

Un repère dans les cauchemars.

Les visions d'horreur le harcelaient. Souvenirs ou imagination, il ne savait plus. Il repensait à des choses, revivait des choses toutes plus affreuses les unes que les autres. Constamment. Sans répit.

Il avait longtemps pensé que si une telle chose existait, il irait en enfer.

L'enfer existait et il était au beau milieu de la fournaise.

Oh, il ne faisait pas chaud. Il faisait même plutôt froid. La cellule était en métal, fabriquée à partir de ces milliers de blocs atrocement familiers qui ne se réchauffaient jamais sous leur peau. Vivants et morts à la fois. Comme eux. C'était une prison sans porte. Une cage sans barreau. Un tombeau. Petit. Trop petit pour eux deux mais assez grand pour qu'un bon mètre les sépare.

Aucun d'eux ne franchissait jamais cette distance.

Ce n'était qu'un mètre. Ca aurait aussi bien pu être un gouffre sans fond.

Et la tête de Carter continuait de cogner contre la paroi.

Peut-être espérait-elle chasser les mauvais rêves. Peut-être espérait-elle perdre conscience ou causer assez de dommage pour que plus rien n'ait d'importance.

Jack l'ignorait.

Il aurait pu deviner s'il avait vu son visage, son expression. Ses yeux. Il se souvenait de ses yeux. Bleus. Bleus et clairs. Comme un ciel de printemps. Une bouffée de fraicheur.

Son sourire aussi.

Chaleureux. Tendre. Amoureux, peut-être. Mais ces émotions là, il ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir. Il ne pouvait pas les rappeler à lui. Les machines étaient malignes. Elles avaient pris soin de leur enlever tout ce qui pourrait leur donner envie de survivre.

Ils s'étaient battus au début. Avaient lutté. Mais ils avaient perdu. Et il ne leur restait que les cauchemars.

Ses traits.

Ses traits étaient flous. Sa mémoire lui jouait des tours. C'était une vision récurrente. Celle de Carter allongée au sol. Sans un souffle de vie. Morte. Froide. Froide comme le métal sous sa joue.

Réalité ou fiction ? Il ne se rappelait pas.

Les traits étaient flous et il ne pouvait pas la distinguer dans les ténèbres opaques qui les enveloppaient, les oppressaient, les étouffaient.

Peut-être n'était-elle-même pas là.

Morte.

Morte comme il aurait dû l'être. Il n'avait pas mangé ou bu depuis trop longtemps pour être vivant. Peut-être était-il mort lui aussi. Peut-être qu'ils étaient morts tous les deux. Peut-être qu'ils étaient en enfer. Mais Carter n'aurait pas dû être en enfer.

Le bruit était là pourtant.

Encore et encore.

Régulier.

_Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. _

Ca devait être douloureux.

Le mur n'était pas lisse. Les blocs étaient striés de sortes de nervures gravées dans le métal. Oui, ça devait être douloureux. Mais la douleur physique ne voulait plus rien dire. Son visage serait abimé. Moins beau. Ce n'était pas grave.

Beau.

Carter était très belle. Il avait toujours pensé qu'elle était très belle. Désirable. Il ne savait plus ce qu'était le désir. L'amour. L'amour n'était plus qu'un mot. Un mot auquel il ne pouvait associer d'émotion précise. Pourtant il aimait Carter.

C'était une vérité.

Une des seules qui lui restaient.

_Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam._

Etait-ce la tête de Carter heurtant le mur ou les battements de son propre cœur qui résonnaient dans le silence ?

Etait-ce vraiment différent ?

_Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam._

On aurait vraiment dit les battements d'un cœur. Le sang pulsant d'un muscle cardiaque. Fort.

_Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. _

Fort.

Il se rappelait de ce mot. De cette sensation.

Fort.

Il avait été fort. Avant. Avant les ténèbres. Avant la douleur.

_Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. _

Fort.

Ca avait été important pour lui.

Etre fort.

_Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. _

Pour Carter aussi.

_Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam._

Carter était forte.

_Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. _

Il se rappelait.

_Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. _

Vaguement.

_Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. _

Etre fort.

_Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. _

Lutter.

_Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. _

Ne pas abandonner.

_Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. _

Ne pas renoncer.

_Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. _

Jamais.

_Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. _

Le concept était lointain.

_Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. _

Diffus.

_Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. _

Etranger.

_Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. _

Et pas tant que ça.

_Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. _

Inscrit à l'intérieur de lui.

_Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. _

Au plus profond de son être.

_Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. _

Il s'accrocha à ce maigre fil d'Ariane.

_Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. _

Fort.

_Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. _

Il voulait être fort à nouveau.

_Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. _

Eprouver une nouvelle fois cette sensation grisante de victoire.

_Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. _

Mais l'idée le rendait confus, nauséeux.

_Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. _

Il était malléable depuis bien trop longtemps pour combattre maintenant.

_Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. _

Le cœur battait.

_Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. _

Fort.

_Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam._

Si fort.

_Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. _

Chaque pulsation résonnait dans sa poitrine.

_Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam._

Chaque battement faisait trembler le mur sous sa joue.

_Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. _

Chaque bruit sourd semblait se muet en une plainte déchirante.

Pourquoi. Pourquoi. Pourquoi. Pourquoi.

Les ténèbres l'étouffaient.

Pourquoi. Pourquoi. Pourquoi. Pourquoi.

Mais elles l'étouffaient toujours et il ne paniquait plus pour ça.

C'était autre chose qui accélérait son rythme cardiaque.

Autre chose qui lui donnait l'impression que son cœur lui obstruait la gorge.

Autre chose qui le terrifiait.

Pourquoi. Pourquoi. Pourquoi. Pourquoi.

La plainte mutait en un autre son.

Un appel.

Un appel qui lui glaçait le sang mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à entendre.

A comprendre.

_Bam_.

Sa respiration s'accéléra encore.

_Bam_.

Une terreur primaire lui tordit les entrailles.

_Bam_.

Mais il voulait être fort.

_Bam_.

Il voulait être fort.

_Bam_.

Le bruit provenait des ténèbres.

_Bam_.

Proche.

_Bam_.

Plus proche qu'il ne l'avait réalisé.

_Bam_.

Et ça n'avait pas l'écho vide d'un battement de cœur.

_Bam_.

Ca ressemblait au choc brutal de quelque chose de lourd contre une paroi en métal.

_Bam_.

Quelque chose qui raclait un peu avant de retomber.

_Bam_.

Il se souvint qu'il n'était pas tout seul dans la nuit, au début.

_Bam_.

Il y avait eu quelqu'un avec lui.

_Bam_.

Quelqu'un à qui il avait parlé.

_Bam_.

Quelqu'un pour qui il avait eu peur.

_Bam_.

Plus peur que pour lui-même.

_Bam_.

Il y avait eu Carter.

_Bam_.

Carter.

_Bam_.

Carter.

_Bam_.

Carter.

Etait-elle là ?

_Bam_.

Etait-elle là ou était-elle morte ?

_Bam_.

Etait-elle là ou était-il seul depuis tout ce temps ?

_Bam_.

Fort.

_Bam_.

Il devait être fort.

_Bam_.

Sa main se déplaça à côté de lui, ses muscles protestant violemment sous le mouvement.

_Bam_.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas bougé ?

_Bam_.

Ses doigts fatigués coururent sur le métal incrusté de striures sans rien trouver d'abord, puis ils rencontrèrent une matière différente.

_Bam_.

Du tissu.

_Bam_.

Ses doigts s'y agrippèrent et il tira. Aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Le bruit cessa.

Quelque chose de lourd s'effondra contre lui.

Le silence était assourdissant.

Ses mains retracèrent les contours d'une silhouette famélique, s'immobilisèrent sur une nuque gracile qui semblait si fragile sous sa peau engourdie, la gorge bougea quand la femme déglutit lentement, difficilement. Il continua son exploration, redessinant ses traits du bout des doigts, fermant les yeux pour mieux se souvenir de son visage. Une matière poisseuse et sèche s'étalait sur son menton, sa joue… Il continua de remonter jusqu'à sa tempe. Trouvèrent la plaie irritée et probablement infectée.

Elle gémit.

Comme un animal.

Il voulut l'appeler.

Utiliser son nom comme une lame pour déchirer le silence.

Il ne parvint qu'à émettre un gargouillis informe. Sa bouche était sèche, sa langue pâteuse collait à son palais.

Brusquement, il avait faim et il avait soif.

Brusquement, il avait mal. Physiquement mal.

Brusquement… Brusquement…

Il la serra contre lui ignorant ses protestations non articulées et ses gémissements de douleur.

Il la serra contre lui, enfoui son nez dans ses cheveux longs et emmêlés comme si elle n'avait été qu'une poupée de chiffon.

Un bouclier contre les ténèbres.

Ses idées étaient plus claires quand elle était contre lui. Il pouvait finalement réfléchir.

Il fallait faire quelque chose.

Agir.

Elle souffrait.

Il ne pouvait pas tolérer qu'elle souffre.

Sa main glissa jusqu'à la gorge de Carter et sans sa permission, enserra la trachée. Coupa sa respiration.

Elle griffa faiblement son bras en protestation et il relâcha immédiatement la pression, horrifié de ce qu'il avait failli faire.

Horrifié qu'elle ne cherche pas à s'écarter de lui.

Elle s'était écartée la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé de l'empêcher de souffrir.

Elle s'était écartée et avait laissé tomber sa tête sur le mur.

Encore.

Et encore.

Mais elle ne le laissa pas cette fois.

Elle posa la tête sur son torse, jeta un bras autour de sa taille et trembla contre lui.

Il lui fallut plus longtemps avant de l'étreindre en retour. 

Mais le temps n'avait pas cours ici.

Ils avaient l'éternité.

En enfer.

Il songea qu'ils devraient se lever et explorer les ténèbres autour d'eux. Vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de sorties. De miracles.

Mais ils avaient déjà fait ça au début, non ?

Peut-être ou peut-être pas.

Ils devraient marcher. Faire quelque chose.

Mais Carter ne pouvait pas.

Elle était trop faible.

Il aurait du marcher. Faire quelque chose.

Porter Carter.

La sortir de là.

Elle ne survivrait pas s'il la forçait à dépenser le peu d'énergie qui lui restait.

Elle ne survivrait pas.

Et lui, ne voulait pas survivre sans Carter.

Alors il resta assis là où il était, dans les ténèbres.

Avec Carter.

Il la berça.

Doucement.

Pour qu'elle s'endorme.

Pour qu'elle n'ait plus mal.

Pour qu'elle cesse de souffrir.

Pour toujours.

Parce qu'il ne savait plus ce que c'était d'aimer.

Parce qu'il l'aimait.

Doucement.

Droite.

Gauche.

Droite.

Gauche.

Dans les ténèbres.

_Droite_.

_Gauche_.

Avec la régularité d'une horloge égrenant les secondes…


	14. Falling

Penguin challenge numéro 17 et spécial pour l'anniversaire d'Akachan (oui en avance but still). Comme d'habitude, il s'agit d'un os qui marche seul. Ni avec ce qui précède, ni avec ce qui suivra.

Les parties en italiques sont des flashbacks. Il y en a un pour les enfants des dieux, un pour l'ennemi intérieur et un pour secrets.

Comme d'habitude, toute review (qui ne me réclame pas une suite à corps et à cris) est entièrement appréciée!

Happy B-Day, Cami! Love you (())

* * *

_**Falling **_

_Meeting you was fate,_

_becoming your friend was by choice, _

_but falling in love with you was completely beyond my control _

_~Unknown_

_Te rencontrer était la volonté du destin,_

_Devenir ton ami était un choix_

_Mais tomber amoureux de toi était complètement hors de mon emprise. _

_Unknown._

Dans la vie, il y a ce genre de moments. Ce genre d'instants où, pendant une poignée de secondes, la Terre se remet à tourner dans le bon sens. Où, l'espace d'un battement de cœur, il est juste évident que tout ira bien, que l'univers ne sera pas réduit en miettes, que le contraire serait surréaliste.

Pendant ces microsecondes, on est persuadé que l'histoire ne peut pas s'arrêter là, qu'on ne peut pas mourir ici et maintenant. Les humains ne sont jamais prêts à mourir. Mourir signifie la fin du monde, de notre monde.

Et pourtant, au fond de nous, on sait.

On voudrait se convaincre du contraire. On voudrait se répéter qu'on est immortel jusqu'à le croire. Mais on sait.

Et le regard rivé dans celui de Samantha Carter, Jack savait.

Quelque chose vacillait dans sa poitrine. Un accablement mêlé à une étrange sorte de résolution. Au fond, il était serein. Ou il l'aurait été, s'il n'y avait pas eu ces yeux terrifiés plantés dans les siens, ou ces deux mains qui enserraient son poignet avec une détermination désespérée.

Ses pieds battaient la pierre de la falaise à la recherche d'une prise qu'il ne trouvait pas, le bras qui n'était pas pris au piège des mains de Carter était trop lourd pour qu'il essaye de le ramener vers le bord, et la gravité se faisait douloureusement sentir. Et puis, il y avait le corps de Carter qui glissait. Vers lui. Vers le précipite. Vers les mètres de chute libre.

Et ça, il ne pouvait pas le permettre.

Il allait mourir. C'était l'heure. Il le sentait dans chacun de ses os. Mais jamais, _jamais_, il ne l'entrainerait avec lui.

Sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse réellement, ses doigts relâchèrent la prise qu'il avait sur son poignet. Carter augmenta la sienne pour compenser.

« N'y pensez même pas ! » hurla-t-elle, un éclair de colère supplantant, l'espace d'une seconde, toute trace de terreur. « Accrochez-vous ! »

Il ne pouvait pas. Pas quand elle glissait vers lui millimètre par millimètre. Pas quand il l'attirait vers sa perte.

« Carter… » lâcha-t-il, à bout de souffle.

Les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux l'empêchèrent de terminer. Quelques unes roulèrent sur ses joues mais elle se força à les ravaler.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Jack s'autorisa à la regarder. A la regarder vraiment.

Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, pleins de poussière et d'autre chose qu'il ne voulait pas tenter d'identifier. Son visage était couvert de sueur et de boue. Ses joues étaient devenues rouges sous l'effort. Elle n'avait rien de véritablement séduisant à l'instant.

Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais connu de plus belle femme.

« Carter. » répéta-t-il, sachant qu'elle comprendrait ce qu'il désirait. Les bras de la jeune femme tremblaient sous l'effort soutenu. Son corps n'était pas fait pour retenir un homme de quatre-vingt kilos et il se demandait ce qui craquerait en premier, la cheville qu'elle avait coincée dans une racine ou l'épaule qui soutenait la plus grande partie du poids.

« Les secours vont arriver. » affirma-t-elle, le souffle court.

Elle était épuisée, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau… Il ne savait même pas comment elle avait bien pu le retenir aussi longtemps.

« Sam. » coupa-t-il plus gentiment. Plus tendrement, peut-être. « Vous devez… »

« La ferme ! » cria-t-elle, furieuse. « Accrochez-vous, pour l'amour de Dieu ! _Accrochez_-vous… »

Les derniers mots n'étaient qu'un gémissement, presque un murmure, et Jack se retrouva à la fixer à nouveau dans les yeux. Il émanait de sa supplique une douleur sourde. Et il aurait aimé pouvoir lui accorder ce qu'elle demandait. Il lui aurait tout donné s'il avait pu. Mais ce n'était pas ainsi que les choses se passaient.

« Carter… » souffla-t-il, une dernière fois. Il la sauverait elle, en se sacrifiant lui. Il la sauverait en dépit d'elle-même.

Mais ses doigts refusaient de lâcher. Le bleu de son regard le lui interdisait.

« Colonel… » implora-t-elle.

« Carter. » pressa-t-il, sa main libre courant toujours sur la paroi lisse dans l'espoir de trouver une prise. Un miracle. Mais son miracle, il l'avait déjà eu.

_**Meeting you was fate…**_

_Le briefing terminé, la salle de conférence commença à se vider petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que lui et l'étrange fille. Oh, elle n'était pas si étrange et il supposait qu'elle serait bigrement tentée de lui botter les fesses s'il la traitait jamais de « fille » en face. _

_Un discret coup d'œil confirma qu'elle n'avait, de toute façon, rien d'une fille. C'était une femme qui se tenait là, attendant visiblement qu'il finisse par admettre qu'elle n'était pas transparente et qu'il n'était pas seul. Et une très belle femme avec ça. Le genre de femme qui n'amenait que des problèmes. _

_Elle _allait_ poser un problème, il en était certain. Son instinct ne se trompait que très rarement. _

_Un raclement de gorge discret mais déterminé lui fit savoir qu'elle était prête à patienter la nuit entière. Il cessa de prétendre rassembler des dossiers qui n'étaient pas à lui et leva la tête. _

_« Vous vouliez quelque chose, Capitaine ? » demanda-t-il, avec toute l'amabilité qu'il avait en réserve. C'est-à-dire très peu. _

_Sans paraître remarquer sa froideur, elle lui adressa spontanément un sourire éclatant qui fit faire des choses étranges à son estomac. La chose desséchée qui lui servait de cœur tressauta. Problème, conclut son instinct avec arrogance. _

_« Je sais que vous ne me voulez pas dans votre équipe, Colonel. » affirma la jeune femme, comme si ce n'était pas un souci. Comme s'il allait forcément changer d'avis parce qu'elle en avait exprimé le souhait. Elle n'était sans doute pas habituée à ce qu'un homme lui conteste quoi que ce soit. Dans un autre contexte, il ne lui aurait sans doute pas refusé grand-chose. _

_« Cette mission est aussi dangereuse que délicate. » assena-t-il, sans s'embarrasser de prendre de gants. « C'est le genre de mission qui requiert une équipe. Je ne vous connais pas. Mes hommes ne vous connaissent pas. Vous êtes un maillon faible. »_

_Un éclat de fureur passa sur son visage mais quoi qu'elle ait pu ressentir, ce fut dument maîtrisé et dissimulé sous une expression professionnelle à l'extrême. _

_« Je ne suis _pas_ faible. » cracha-t-elle. _

_Le coin droit de sa bouche tressauta légèrement et il contint à peine son amusement. _

_« Vous êtes surtout très susceptible. » se moqua-t-il, sans méchanceté. _

_« Je suis surtout habituée à ce qu'on mette en doute mes capacités parce que je suis une femme. » répliqua-t-elle sèchement. « Mon Colonel. »_

_Il hésita légèrement, réfléchissant soigneusement à sa réponse. Il était facile d'être accusé de discrimination, ces temps-ci. _

_« J'ai été dans les Forces Spéciales la moitié de ma vie, Capitaine. » déclara-t-il prudemment. « Il y a très peu de femmes dans ce corps d'armée. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il y en ait une seule, pour être honnête. »_

_« Je suis… » intervint-elle mais il leva la main et elle se tut. _

_« Ce n'est pas ce qui me pause problème. » la contredit-il avec sincérité. « Je ne suis pas opposé aux femmes dans l'armée, je n'ai juste pas eu l'occasion de travailler avec. Et ça, ça demandera certainement un temps d'adaptation. »_

_Son regard s'éclaira et elle sembla soulagée. Mieux valait battre le fer tant qu'il était chaud. _

_« Ce qui me _pause_ problème, en revanche, ce sont les têtes d'ampoules dans les équipes de terrain. » décréta-t-il. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'un... ou d'une scientifique pour me ralentir, me faire la morale ou… »_

_« Je suis un soldat, Colonel. » coupa-t-elle, sans attendre. _

_Elle détourna brièvement les yeux puis le regarda à nouveau en face. Courageuse, nota-t-il. Ca pouvait la sauver comme la faire tuer. _

_« Permission de parler librement, Monsieur ? » s'enquit-elle avec incertitude._

_Il agita la main, signalant d'un geste vague qu'elle pouvait s'en donner à cœur joie. _

_« Je ne vais pas mentir, la Porte des Etoiles pour une scientifique… c'est l'opportunité d'une vie… C'est un rêve devenu réalité ! Et… Le fait est que je n'aurais même pas besoin de traverser le vortex. Ce qu'il y a de ce côté… ça servirait à une vie d'étude. » commença-t-elle et rien qu'à la profonde inspiration qu'elle prit, il devina que ça allait être un long discours. « Mais le fait est qu'en astrophysique, je suis la meilleure. Je sais, ça va vous paraître extrêmement arrogant et ce n'est surement pas la chose la plus intelligente à dire pour vous convaincre, mais… C'est la vérité. Quand il est question de sciences, je suis douée, je l'ai toujours été. »_

_« Je ne doute pas que vous soyez brillante, Carter… » intervint-il mais une nouvelle fois, elle l'empêcha de terminer. Il se demanda brièvement si elle comptait lui couper souvent la parole lors de la mission. _

_« Le fait est, Colonel, que je suis une excellente astrophysicienne et que passer la Porte, c'est… Pour moi, c'est magique. » continua-t-elle. « Mais, Monsieur, je suis aussi militaire et je suis loin d'être aussi bon soldat que scientifique. Depuis que j'ai lu votre dossier… »_

_« Vous avez _lu_ mon dossier ? » releva-t-il d'un ton railleur. « Ca n'a pas du vous en dire beaucoup… »_

_« A vrai dire, j'ai une autorisation de niveau quatre. » rétorqua-t-elle, amusée. « Et ce à quoi je n'ai pas eu accès, je l'ai piraté. »_

_Il ne parvint pas à masquer sa surprise. A la fois parce que son niveau de sécurité était presque égal au sien et ensuite parce qu'elle prétendait avoir piraté le central de l'Air Force. Et aussi qu'elle le lui avouait comme si de rien n'était… _

_« Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je me vanterais, si j'étais vous. » conseilla-t-il, plus intriguée qu'autre chose par la jeune femme. « Toutes ces possibilités de cours martiales, ces renvois, ces condamnations… »_

_Elle eut l'effronterie de sourire._

_« Ce n'est pas comme si vous alliez me dénoncer, Colonel. » affirma-t-elle. _

_Ses yeux pétillaient. _

_Ca réveillait des envies et des besoins qui étaient bien mieux enfouis. _

_« Je pourrais. » contra-t-il, faisant de son mieux pour prendre un air sévère. « Je devrais même. »_

_Il ne chercha même pas à s'attarder sur pourquoi il la croyait si implicitement. Elle pourrait tout à fait être en train de se vanter pour le convaincre qu'elle n'était pas la plaie qu'elle allait indubitablement être. Mais non. _

_« Mais vous ne le ferez pas. » répéta-t-elle, dans un nouveau sourire. _

_« Vous êtes bien sûre de vous. » remarqua-t-il, en glissant les mains dans les poches. Le fait était qu'il commençait à apprécier ce Capitaine. Elle avait du répondant et il aimait ça. Il détestait les femmes incapables de lui tenir tête. Les subordonnés, corrigea son instinct qui s'évertuait à sonner l'alarme depuis plusieurs minutes. Evidemment. _

_« J'ai lu votre dossier. » répéta-t-elle, en guise d'explication. _

_Il s'appuya distraitement sur la table et croisa les bras, lui accordant sa pleine attention. _

_« Et vous croyez m'avoir cerné parce que vous avez lu quelques états de service ? » s'enquit-il calmement. C'était quand il était calme qu'il faisait le plus peur. _

_Elle n'eut pas l'air le moins du monde intimidée. Ou alors elle le cachait bien. Il supposa que c'était la seconde possibilité. _

_« Non, Colonel. » offrit-elle honnêtement. « Je pense que vous pouvez m'apporter beaucoup, en tant que soldat. Je pense que je pourrais apprendre si vous voulez bien m'enseigner. Je pense qu'avec votre aide, je pourrai être le meilleur officier qui ait jamais servi sous vos ordres. »_

_Un voile de tristesse plana sur son esprit mais il le chassa, lui et les dizaines de visages qui l'accompagnaient. _

_« Beaucoup d'hommes bien ont servis sous mes ordres. » déclara-t-il. « Je ne pense pas que l'un d'eux soit meilleur que l'autre. Et je ne pense pas que vouloir les surpasser soit une motivation à encourager. » _

_Il se détourna, décidant que la discussion était close. _

_« Colonel, s'il vous plait ! » s'exclama-t-elle, en posant une main sur son bras. _

_Il s'arrêta. _

_Il ne s'était jamais arrêté face à une armée ennemie._

_« Ce n'est pas sorti comme…Je ne voulais pas dire… » bredouilla-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés. « Je ne cherchais pas à… » Elle prit une grande inspiration. « Ce que je voulais dire, Monsieur, c'est que j'aimerai apprendre à être un bon chef d'équipe. Et vous êtes le meilleur, donc… » _

_« J'ai compris ce que vous vouliez dire, Carter. » coupa-t-il. « Mais vous vous trompez. Je ne suis pas le meilleur. »_

_« Si. » sourit-elle. « Vous l'êtes. Je le tiens des plus hautes autorités. »_

_Un instant, il faillit la contredire à nouveau puis il comprit qu'elle ne se laisserait pas convaincre et haussa les épaules. _

_« La meilleure et le meilleur… » commenta-t-il « Ca doit être le destin…Qui suis-je pour lutter contre le destin ? »_

_Il fut récompensé par un sourire qu'il commençait à associer à un millième de watts. _

« Les secours vont arriver. » promit-elle pour la troisième fois. Mais aucun secours n'arrivait. Teal'c et Daniel étaient Dieu sait où à tenter de convaincre Dieu sait quel Asguard. « Tenez bon. Tenez bon, Colonel. »

Ses paumes moites commençaient à glisser sur son poignet et les ongles qu'elle plantait dans sa peau n'y remédiaient pas réellement avec efficacité.

« S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait… » marmonnait-elle encore et encore, le visage contracté par la douleur. Il conclut qu'il ne se passerait pas plus de quelques minutes avant que son épaule ne se déboite. Ou son genou.

Elle était penchée au dessus du vide jusqu'à la poitrine maintenant.

« Sam… » plaida-t-il à son tour. Pour qu'elle le lâche, pour qu'elle le laisse, pour qu'elle se sauve.

« Jamais. » jura-t-elle avec une détermination féroce. « On va s'en sortir. »

« Major. » tenta-t-il, plus sévèrement.

« Jack. » contra-t-elle, avec ce quelque chose qu'il refusait de nommer. Ce quelque chose qui, même à l'instant, alors qu'il affrontait une mort imminente, le remplit d'une douce chaleur.

Ce fut précisément à cause de ce quelque chose qu'il balança son bras libre jusqu'à attraper son coude, ignorant avec une pointe de culpabilité son cri de douleur. Il manqua la déséquilibrer, il lui tordit plus que certainement plusieurs membres, mais il s'en servit pour se hisser.

Pas pour regagner la terre ferme.

Il n'avait aucun moyen de regagner la terre ferme sans la faire tomber.

Elle s'accrocha à lui quand même et il l'y autorisa pendant un dixième de seconde. Le temps de murmurer quelque chose à son oreille. Le temps d'apercevoir une dernière fois le bleu de son regard. Après, il tira d'un coup sec.

Elle le lâcha, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix.

_**Becoming your friend was by choice**_

_Il était assez tard pour que la rue soit silencieuse. La maison l'était aussi, Daniel ayant finalement renoncé à le ramener à l'intérieur et étant allé s'installer dans la chambre d'amis qu'il avait décrétée comme sienne. Etait-ce parce qu'il avait vécu en communauté pendant un an qu'il ne semblait pas pressé de se chercher un appartement ? Il avait pensé un moment lui proposer de rester là. Il n'avait pas eu de colocataires depuis très longtemps mais la solitude était parfois pesante. Ce qui l'avait arrêté était que la solitude était aussi un refuge qu'il appréciait. _

_A l'instant, par exemple, il aurait cent fois préféré que sa maison fut vide. Ca lui aurait évité de devoir se geler les fesses sur la table de pique-nique perdue dans le jardin afin de trouver quelques secondes de calme. _

_Assis à même la table, les pieds sur le banc de bois, la tête rejetée en arrière, il contemplait les étoiles depuis plusieurs minutes. Ou du moins, ce qu'il pouvait voir des étoiles avec la pollution ambiante. Toujours mieux qu'à Washington, moins bien que sur Abydos. _

_Il ne fut pas réellement surpris quand une voiture s'arrêta dans la rue ou quand une portière claqua. Ce qui le surprit en revanche, ce fut d'entendre la sonnette. Il ne bougea pas. Ses amis savaient que la porte n'était jamais verrouillée et Daniel pouvait bien se lever. Sans doute était-ce pour lui de toute manière. Il ne voyait pas bien qui voudrait lui rendre visite à cette heure tardive. _

_Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait encore un meilleur ami pour passer à l'improviste. _

_Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, il cessa de fixer la porte vitrée et recommença à observer le ciel. Ce fut le moment que choisit la personne pour sortir sur la terrasse. Le pas était familier. Tranquille et sûr à la fois. Il ne leva pas la tête, certain qu'elle avait juste choisi de faire le tour par le jardin pour regagner sa voiture. La table de pique-nique n'était pas dans sa ligne de mire de toute manière. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle s'approche._

_Il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'elle approche. _

_Elle n'était pas Kowalski. _

_Et pourtant, elle se dirigea droit vers lui, comme si elle avait toujours su qu'il était là, contournant l'arbuste imposant dont il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'apprendre le nom. _

_« Daniel m'a ouvert, Colonel. » expliqua-t-elle, en guise de salut. « Il m'a dit que vous étiez là. »_

_Il s'efforça de contenir son soupir. Et réussit. Presque. _

_« Il y a un problème à la base ? » demanda-t-il, en s'interrogeant sur l'endroit précis où il avait jeté son téléphone en rentrant. L'avait-il seulement sorti de la voiture ? _

_« Non, pas du tout, Monsieur. » le rassura-t-elle rapidement. _

_« Que voulez-vous dans ce cas ? » aboya-t-il à moitié. _

_Elle mâchonna sa lèvre inférieure. _

Nerveuse_. _

_Il devrait lui apprendre à ne plus laisser passer ce genre de signal. _

_« Je sais que le Major Kowalski et vous étiez très proches… » hésita-t-elle. « Je voulais… »_

_« Dire que vous êtes désolée. » coupa-t-il sèchement. « C'est dit. C'est entendu. Merci, Carter. Bonne nuit, Carter. »_

_Il détourna la tête, refusant de remarquer que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il la voyait en civil et que, décidément, ça lui allait bien mieux que le treillis. _

_N'importe qui aurait reculé devant son attitude glaciale. N'importe qui sauf Samantha Carter. Il commençait à la connaître. Il commençait à douter que quoi que ce soit ne l'effraye. Et ça, c'était lui que ça effrayait. _

_Elle ne sembla se laisser aller à l'incertitude qu'une maigre poignée de secondes. Après ça, elle prit appui sur le banc et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur la table. _

_Sans qu'il ne l'y invite. _

_N'aurait-ce pas été le moment idéal pour instaurer la limite entre un supérieur et une subordonnée ? _

_« Ca ne sert à rien de dire qu'on est désolé, Monsieur. » déclara-t-elle. « J'ai perdu assez de gens pour savoir que l'entendre met en colère. Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire. Et je sais aussi que vous allez mal. Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais demander. »_

_« Ah. » lâcha-t-il, pas convaincu pour autant. « Et qu'alliez-vous demander ? »_

_Elle le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de prétendre contempler le ciel et la regarde en face. Son regard était bien plus captivant de toute manière. _

_« Le télescope sur votre toit… » commença-t-elle avec un sourire. « C'est un bon modèle. C'est la dernière version ? »_

_Il se sentit sourire. Juste comme ça. _

_« Aucune idée. » mentit-il. « Je ne m'en sers que pour espionner mes voisins. »_

_Elle étouffa un rire dont il sentit les répercussions dans son épaule. La table n'était pas large mais elle aurait pu ne pas envahir son espace personnel. Il aurait dû être agacé qu'elle envahisse son espace personnel. _

_« Vous aimez l'astronomie ? » insista-t-elle quand même. _

_Il fit un geste négligeant de la main. _

_« Je ne m'y connais pas. » répondit-il. Et ce n'était pas un mensonge. A côté d'elle, il n'était qu'un vulgaire amateur. _

_Elle ne répliqua pas, se contentant de l'étudier en silence. _

_« Quoi ? » s'impatienta-t-il. _

_Elle eut l'air d'hésiter, se rappelant très certainement qu'il était tout de même son supérieur. Chose qu'elle oubliait consciencieusement quand ça l'arrangeait. _

_« Crachez le morceau, Carter. » offrit-il. « Je vous promets de ne pas m'énerver. »_

_Son regard était à la fois intrigué et doux. Il n'aurait probablement pas dû remarquer. _

_« Vous aimez bien vous faire passer pour plus stupide que vous ne l'êtes, mon Colonel. » remarqua-t-elle simplement. _

_Il resta muet quelques secondes. Elle n'était pas la première à faire la réflexion. Mais le dernier à le faire avait été Kowalski durant une mission foireuse au Panama. _

_« Je ne suis… » voulut-il démentir, mais elle lui coupa la parole. Elle ne craignait jamais de l'interrompre. _

_« J'ai lu votre dossier, rappelez-vous. » décréta-t-elle. « Et même si je ne l'avais pas lu. On ne devient pas pilote si on ne s'y entend pas un minimum en maths et en physiques. »_

_Mal à l'aise, Jack haussa les épaules. _

_« J'ai cette règle… » expliqua-t-il, d'un ton amusé qui sonnait faux. « Je ne pense pas. Je ne ressens pas. J'agis. »_

_Elle n'eut pas l'air convaincue. _

_« Et ça marche ? » s'enquit-elle doucement. _

_Il aurait pu mentir. Il aurait pu. _

_« Pas toujours. » avoua-t-il._

_Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement et il apprécia qu'elle sache respecter ces silences dont il aimait s'entourer. Ce n'était ni gênant, ni ennuyé, c'était juste… confortable. _

_« Jack ? » hésita-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Son prénom sonnait bizarrement dans sa bouche. Agréable. Mais bizarre. _

_« Sam ? » répliqua-t-il, se demandant où elle voulait en venir. _

_« Je suis désolée pour Kowalski. » offrit-elle. _

_Il fronça les sourcils et la dévisagea. _

_« Je pensais que ça ne servait à rien de l'être. » commenta-t-il. _

_Elle haussa les épaules et remit en place une mèche de cheveux. Ce qui était un exploit parce qu'ils étaient particulièrement courts. Non pas qu'il n'aimât pas… C'était juste que… Eh bien. Voilà. _

_« Ca n'empêche pas que je le suis. » répondit-elle dans un sourire attristé. « Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le connaître vraiment, mais… Il avait l'air d'être un homme bien. »_

_La remarque ne semblait pas aussi vide que toutes les platitudes qu'on lui avait offertes ce jour là. Ce fut sans doute pour ça qu'il l'accepta et hocha la tête. _

_« Il l'était. » approuva-t-il. « C'était un homme bien et un excellent ami. »_

_Sa main se posa sur son bras l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle la retira si vite qu'il se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas rêvée. _

_« Et il avait parié cinquante billets qu'il serait le premier à vous payer un verre. » lâcha-t-il, ayant besoin de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. _

_Elle rit à nouveau. Tout bas. Comme si elle avait eu peur d'être entendue. _

_« J'aurais dû lui botter les fesses. » déclara-t-elle. _

_Il ne répondit pas à ça. Il lui aurait probablement botté les fesses lui-même. Elle était un membre de son équipe après tout… _

_« Je vais y aller, mon Colonel… » Elle se racla la gorge et se leva, faisant légèrement tanguer la table. « Je voulais juste vérifier que ça allait. »_

_« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle ramassait la veste qu'il ne l'avait pas vue poser là. _

_Elle le regarda comme si la réponse était évidente. _

_« Parce qu'on est une équipe. » haussa-t-elle les épaules. « Et c'est ce que font des équipiers les uns pour les autres. »_

_Il sentit un sourire approbateur étirer sa bouche. _

_« On pourrait aussi être amis, Carter. » proposa-t-il, avant d'y avoir réfléchi._

_Il eut droit à ce sourire à mille watts qu'il commençait à connaître par cœur. _

_« J'aimerai ça, mon Colonel. »_

La chute fut rapide et interminable à la fois.

La sensation était la même que lorsqu'on sautait d'un avion en chute libre. La certitude que le parachute allait s'ouvrir en moins.

Il ferma les yeux dès que sa main quitta celle de Carter.

Il aurait aimé que ce soit plus simple.

La quitter n'était jamais simple.

_**but falling in love with you was completely beyond my control**_

_« Carter ! » appela-t-il, sourcils froncés, en suivant des yeux la jeune femme qui se hâtait vers les ascenseurs de l'hôtel. Le dos courbé, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, la tête baissée… Son langage corporel avait tout de la défaite… _

_« Excusez-moi. » jeta-t-il au réceptionniste avec qui il avait réglé les détails du réveil téléphonique pour le lendemain. Il dut sprinter et zigzaguer entre les quelques clients pour s'engouffrer dans la cabine avant que les portes ne se referment. La jeune femme lui tournait le dos et ne sembla même pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Un coup d'œil aux boutons lui appris qu'ils étaient en route pour l'étage où se situait sa chambre. Logique. _

_Sauf qu'il n'aimait pas la raideur de sa posture. _

_« Carter ? » hésita-t-il. _

_Elle sursauta, preuve qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas réalisé ne pas être seule. Mais elle ne se retourna pas._

_« Colonel ? » demanda-t-elle, comme s'il avait pu s'agir de quelqu'un d'autre. _

_Sa voix tremblante termina de l'alarmer et, réagissant par réflexe, il agrippa son épaule et la força à se retourner. Ses yeux étaient rouges et humides. Sa lèvre inférieure impitoyablement mordue jusqu'au sang. _

_« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »_

_L'espace d'une microseconde, elle perdit le contrôle et ses traits se tordirent en une grimace de douleur. L'instant d'après, la clochette signalait qu'ils avaient atteint son étage et elle se glissait entre lui et la cloison pour sortir. _

_« Tout va bien, mon Colonel. » affirma-t-elle, d'un ton professionnel qui sonnait atrocement faux. _

_Il la suivit. _

_Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? _

_Il la rattrapa au moment où elle déverrouillait la porte de sa chambre. Elle ne tourna même pas la tête._

_« Sauf votre respect, j'aimerai être un peu seule. » cingla-t-elle. _

_Elle n'était que très rarement sèche. Et jamais avec lui._

_Réellement inquiet à présent, il glissa son pied dans l'entrebâillement, l'empêchant de lui claquer la porte au nez. _

_« Hé ! » protesta-t-il gentiment, en refermant le battant derrière lui. Ils auraient des problèmes si Hammond le trouvait là mais il s'en soucierait quand, et si, ça arrivait. _

_Elle se retourna et le fusilla ouvertement du regard. Ses yeux rougis lançaient littéralement des éclairs. Il dut se contenir pour ne pas faire un pas en arrière. _

_« Carter… » hésita-t-il. Peut-être avait-il outrepassé ses droits… Etre amis n'autorisait pas à imposer un réconfort dont l'autre ne voulait pas. _

_« Je voudrais rester seule ! » explosa-t-elle en détachant chaque mot. C'était si loin de son comportement habituel qu'il aurait cédé et serait sorti si elle n'avait pas éclaté en sanglots la seconde suivante. _

_Il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. _

_Il n'y réfléchit même pas. _

_Il franchit la distance qui les séparait et l'attira contre lui. Elle se raidit immédiatement et pendant deux interminables secondes, il maudit son impulsivité. Mais, la surprise passée, elle posa une main hésitante sur son bras et se laissa aller contre lui, pleurant sans retenue, le visage enfoui dans son épaule._

_Il la tint longtemps, se découvrant une patience qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il ne tenta pas de la consoler en promettant que tout irait bien ou en minimisant la cause de son chagrin. Comment l'aurait-il pu ? Il ne savait pas ce qui la rongeait, et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre, de toute manière. _

_Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour elle était lui offrir ses bras, sa présence. _

_Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il finit par caler le menton sur son épaule, la laissant soulager son trop plein d'émotions. Son nez était très près de ses cheveux blonds et il ne put s'empêcher d'inspirer à pleins poumons cette odeur qu'il associait si naturellement à Carter. Un mélange de citron et de camomille avec un petit il ne savait quoi qui était si distinctement elle. _

_Le fait qu'il ne se soit jamais préoccupé de quel shampoing utilisait ses subordonnés auparavant le heurta. Mais comme tout ce qui le dérangeait ou aurait provoqué une réflexion plus poussée et engendré des conclusions peu joyeuses, il le mit sur le compte d'une fatigue passagère. _

_De toute façon, il n'avait jamais non plus pris un de ses seconds dans ses bras, comme il le faisait à l'instant. Il avait la sensation étrange de tenir quelque chose de précieux et fragile. Il n'avait encore jamais vu Carter aussi vulnérable. C'était déroutant. Il avait tendance à oublier qu'elle… Pas qu'elle était une femme, cela, il aurait eu du mal à l'ignorer. Il en était douloureusement conscient à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur son corps. Mais… Peut-être qu'au fond, il oubliait qu'elle était plus humaine que lui. _

_Elle n'était pas Daniel mais elle n'était pas Teal'c non plus. Elle éprouvait une compassion naturelle qui n'allait jamais jusqu'à l'empathie encombrante dont faisait souvent preuve l'archéologue, mais elle ne recourait pas à la violence avec le même détachement blasé du Jaffa. Ou le sien, à vrai dire. Bien qu'elle ne rechignât jamais à frapper, tirer ou faire exploser. _

_Elle était un soldat dans tous les sens du terme. _

_Comme lui. _

_Il avait juste tendance à oublier qu'_elle_ avait toujours une âme. _

_« Désolée, Monsieur. » marmonna-t-elle, interrompant sa rêverie. La main qui, sans son consentement, avait pris sur elle de caresser ses cheveux s'immobilisa. _

_Elle ne s'écarta pas. _

_Il n'amorça pas le moindre mouvement pour se détacher d'elle. _

_« Il n'y a pas de raison de l'être, Sam. » murmura-t-il. _

_La tension qui était réapparue se dissipa lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom et elle s'appuya à nouveau sur lui, sans retenue. Le silence s'étira pendant quelques minutes, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'éprouve le besoin de le briser. Jack recommença à caresser ses cheveux, savourant la paix de l'instant. _

_Il était bien. _

_Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il était… serein. _

_Elle poussa un léger soupir et il sentit son souffle sur son cou. Il aurait probablement dû s'inquiéter du frisson que cela provoqua. _

_« Il a un cancer. » lâcha-t-elle. Sa voix était neutre, posée. Presque glaciale. Et pourtant, il perçut la fêlure. _

_Il devina immédiatement qu'elle faisait référence à son père, mais l'homme qu'il avait rencontré dans l'après-midi ne lui avait pas paru extrêmement sympathique, et il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il se contenta de la serrer un plus fort, lui communiquant autant de soutien que possible comme il le pouvait. _

_« C'est mauvais. » continua-t-elle, s'agrippant à lui avec un peu plus de force, elle aussi. « Il va mourir. Il va _mourir_. »_

_Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il était désolé mais il y avait cette règle tacite entre eux…Ils ne disaient jamais à l'autre qu'ils étaient désolés quand ils perdaient un ami. Ce qui arrivait malheureusement assez fréquemment étant donné leur travail. _

_« Je peux faire quelque chose ? » s'enquit-il, sachant que la réponse serait négative. _

_Elle sembla hésiter le temps d'une seconde puis leva légèrement la tête jusqu'à le regarder en face. Le regard ancré au sien, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas écarté le reste de son corps. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Bien plus qu'ils ne l'auraient dû, même pour une simple étreinte amicale. _

_Mais est-ce que tout cela avait seulement encore quelque chose à voir avec l'amitié ? _

_« Vous le faites déjà. » avoua-t-elle doucement. _

_Son ventre se noua. _

_Il n'avait jamais expérimenté quelque chose comme ça. Toutes les relations sérieuses qu'il avait eues avec des femmes avaient commencé par une tension sexuelle, un accès de passion…Après seulement étaient venus les… sentiments, la nervosité et ces drôles de papillons qui flottaient dans l'estomac. _

_Rien de tout ça n'aurait dû arriver avec Carter. Ni la tension, ni les papillons. Sauf que l'attirance avait été là dès le premier jour mais qu'il l'avait soigneusement mise à l'écart. Il n'y avait jamais laissé libre court, alors… alors d'où venait cette… _chose_ en lui ? _

_Les yeux bleus dérivèrent vers ses lèvres et Jack déglutit péniblement, plus nerveux qu'il n'aurait jamais admis l'être. A cette seconde, il avait tout oublié. Qui il était, qui _elle_ était…Rien ne comptait plus que la réalité tangible de ce corps pressé contre le sien, que cette confiance totale qu'elle lui offrait… _

_La main qui était toujours perdue dans ses cheveux glissa jusqu'à sa joue. Du pouce, il effaça les traces de larmes. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle tremblait. Tremblant un peu lui aussi, il pencha la tête, déposant un baiser chaste sur son front. Il avait besoin d'évacuer ce trop plein de tendresse, de… d'_émotions_ qui bouillonnaient en lui mais se serait tué plutôt que de profiter de son instant de faiblesse. _

_Ce fut elle qui franchit la ligne… Excepté qu'il n'y avait plus de ligne. La ligne avait disparu quand il l'avait attirée contre lui. _

_Elle leva la tête alors qu'il reculait la sienne. _

_Ses yeux brillaient de désir, de confiance…Jack était perdu dans cette nécessité de faire tout ce dont elle avait besoin. _

_Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent une première fois. Brièvement. Comme par accident._

_Elles revinrent se frôler une deuxième fois. Plus longtemps. _

_La troisième fois, Jack ne supporta plus ce jeu et il s'empara de sa bouche. Ce fut lui qui approfondit le baiser mais uniquement parce qu'elle avait eu l'audace de taquiner ses lèvres de sa langue. _

_Les mains de la jeune femme quittèrent ses épaules. L'une vint enserrer sa nuque, l'autre se posa au creux de ses reins, l'encourageant à se presser contre elle, multipliant les sensations. _

_Jack répondit sans attendre, sans même cesser de l'embrasser, il laissa ses doigts courir le long de son cou jusqu'à rencontrer le tissu rêche du chemisier de l'uniforme qu'elle portait toujours. Il en déboutonna le col et glissa sa main sur la peau nouvellement découverte, s'émerveillant de sa douceur. _

_La courte inspiration qu'elle prit le fit sourire et il délaissa ses lèvres pour laisser courir sa bouche sur sa mâchoire, la redessinant dans de courts baisers qui l'emmenèrent jusqu'à un point sous son oreille qui lui arracha un gémissement. Le bruit alluma en Jack un brasier qui lui fit presque peur. Il la désirait. Il la voulait. Mais ça allait plus loin que cela. Il avait besoin d'elle. Corps, âme et cœur. _

_La main qu'il avait posée sur sa taille se contracta et elle profita de son instant d'inattention pour tirer sur son tee-shirt. Il leva les bras, se laissant déshabiller sans la moindre hésitation. Quand elle laissa courir ses lèvres sur son torse, ce fut son tour de gémir et de faire face à un sourire satisfait. _

_Elle aimait jouer mais lui avait fini de se laisser torturer. _

_Il s'empara de sa bouche sans la tendresse ou la langueur qui avait caractérisé leurs baisers précédents, s'imposant plutôt que de se laisser guider. Il n'attendit pas son autorisation avant de déboutonner sans délicatesse la veste de cérémonie et d'en agripper le col pour la lui arracher. _

_Une douleur brusque et brulante à l'intérieur de sa paume le fit sursauter et il s'écarta avec surprise, les yeux rivés sur sa main. _

_Un mince filet de sang s'échappait d'une griffure peu profonde. _

_Un bref coup d'œil vers la veste lui apprit sur quoi il s'était coupé. Ses barrettes de Capitaine. Ca le calma de façon indéniable. _

_Carter dut réaliser ce qui venait de se passer parce qu'elle fit plusieurs pas en arrière. _

_« Oh, merde… » lâcha-t-elle, paniquée. « Oh, merde, merde, merde… »_

_Il savait qu'elle ne parlait pas de sa blessure. _

_« Carter… » Il eut beau tenter d'avoir l'air rassurant, ça sonna faux. _

_« Merde… » continua-t-elle sans même s'interrompre. « Merde, merde, merde… »_

_Il ne l'avait jamais autant entendu jurer qu'en deux minutes. Comprenant qu'il ne la tirerait pas de sitôt de sa transe, il se pencha et récupéra son tee-shirt. Une fois totalement habillé, il se sentit un peu mieux, un peu plus capable de contrôler la situation et les battements irréguliers de son cœur. _

_Ils n'étaient pas allés si loin que ça, ils n'avaient rien fait de bien terrible… C'était un accident. Juste un accident. _

_« Merde… » gémit une nouvelle fois Carter. Elle hyperventilait presque. _

_Décidant qu'assez était assez, il l'agrippa par les bras et la secoua légèrement. _

_« Carter ! » aboya-t-il. _

_Son regard angoissé se planta dans le sien et elle se tut finalement, les yeux pleins de larmes. Sa première impulsion fut de l'attirer contre lui mais étant donné que c'était ce qui les avait mis dans cette situation en premier lieu, il se contenta de froncer les sourcils. _

_« Tout va bien. » assena-t-il, espérant que s'il était assez ferme, elle s'en contenterait. _

_Evidemment, ce n'était pas de cette façon que le cerveau surdoué de Carter fonctionnait. _

_« Mais… Mais… » bredouilla-t-elle, loin de son éloquence habituelle._

_« On a dérapé. » décréta-t-il. « On s'est repris. Tout va bien. Il ne s'est rien passé. Vous m'entendez, Carter ? Il ne s'est rien passé. »_

_Ses yeux fouillèrent les siens à la recherche de la vérité. Et elle la trouva. Limpide comme du cristal. _

_« Et si ça arrive encore ? » demanda-t-elle, avec justesse. Parce que c'était précisément la question qui lui tournait dans la tête malgré les alarmes stridentes qui l'avertissaient de ce qui finirait par arriver s'il ne la lâchait pas immédiatement. _

_Obéissant à sa raison, il recula de quelques pas, laissant entre eux une distance prudente d'un mètre cinquante. _

_« Ca n'arrivera pas. » affirma-t-il, tentant d'oublier combien sa peau avait été douce sous ses doigts, combien elle était parfaite pour ses bras… Combien il aimerait la jeter sur le lit dans son dos et finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé. « On a eu une journée pourrie, Carter. Votre père, le journaliste… On était perturbés. Ca n'arrivera plus. »_

_C'était un mensonge. _

_Le poids de ce qui avait failli se passer planait entre eux, aussi évident pour l'un que pour l'autre. Ca n'avait rien eu à voir avec un quelconque besoin de réconfort. Ca n'aurait jamais été une nuit. Il n'aurait jamais pu se contenter d'une seule fois. _

_« Ma carrière est finie si ça sort d'ici. » déclara-t-elle. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu dire. Ca aussi ils le savaient tous les deux. _

_« Ca ne sortira pas d'ici. » affirma-t-il. « Rien n'a changé. Rien ne changera. On est amis. On est collègues. C'était un accident qui ne se reproduira pas. »_

_Ca ne pouvait _pas_ se reproduire. Et ils ne pouvaient pas être autre chose que ce qu'ils étaient. Amis, collègues. Point. _

_Lentement, elle hocha la tête. _

_« Hammond nous attend dans le hall à sept heures trente pour diner. » lâcha-t-il, sans oser la regarder en face. Il devinait d'ors et déjà qu'elle ne descendrait pas. _

_« D'accord, Monsieur. » acquiesça-t-elle. _

_Il n'essaya même pas de rajouter quoi que ce soit avant de se diriger vers la porte. A peine s'immobilisa-t-il sur le seuil. _

_« Il ne s'est rien passé, Carter. » insista-t-il presque froidement. _

_Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Il n'en attendait pas. _

_Ils étaient trop intelligents tous les deux pour ne pas comprendre que c'était trop tard. Il ne s'était peut-être rien passé sur le plan physique mais le reste…_

Il s'était attendu à perdre connaissance à moitié chute, pas à l'éclair blanc qui l'éblouit violemment. L'instant suivant, il entrait brutalement en contact avec le sol.

Il prit le temps d'expirer lentement et de vérifier discrètement que rien n'était cassé avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Joli timing, les gars. » lâcha-t-il, regrettant que sa voix ne semble pas plus assurée. Le tremblement dans ses membres était une preuve de faiblesse suffisante à son goût.

Il saisit avec précaution la main que Daniel balançait dans son champ de vision et le laissa le tirer sur ses pieds, en grimaçant. Son bras et son épaule avaient connu des jours meilleurs. Il salua d'un geste l'Asguard qui le fixait derrière sa console et répondit rapidement au mouvement de tête de Teal'c.

« Il faut toujours que vous fassiez votre intéressant, hein ? » gronda l'archéologue mais il avait l'air aussi soulagé que lui.

Jack l'aurait volontiers étranglé si l'Asguard n'avait pas choisi ce moment là pour téléporter son second à bord. Carter prit à peine le temps de jeter un coup d'œil alentour. Pour sa part, il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir ses joues ruisselantes de larmes.

La seconde suivante, elle s'était jetée sur lui avec la force d'un boulet de canon, oubliant tout professionnalisme. Le pressentiment de mort imminente était trop omniprésent pour qu'il ne fasse pas de même. Il s'accrocha à elle avec le même désespoir qu'elle mettrait dans son étreinte, ignorant les différentes blessures qui les faisaient souffrir tous les deux.

« _Crétin_ ! » siffla-t-elle à son oreille d'une voix tremblante. « Vous auriez pu y rester. »

Il aurait pu lui rappeler qu'il était son supérieur et qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de lui parler comme ça, il se contenta de la serrer plus fort, savourant la sensation de son corps contre le sien.

A ce moment là, ni Daniel, ni Teal'c, ni l'Asguard, ni le vaisseau qui fonçait vers la Terre ne comptaient…

Parce qu'il y avait aussi ce genre d'instants… Ce genre d'instant où, pendant une poignée de secondes, les choses semblaient enfin à leur place. Où, l'espace d'un battement de cœur, il était juste évident que c'était ainsi que cela devait se passer. Que Carter avait été créée pour être dans ses bras.

Que, comme il le lui avait murmuré avant de lâcher prise, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il était déjà tombé.

_**FIN **_


End file.
